1942
by misqa
Summary: Tłumaczenie "1942" Trusted Trouble. Wszystko. Zrobiłby wszystko. Powtórzył wakacje u Dursleyów. Zgodził się na całoroczny szlaban u Snape'a. Cholera, mógłby nawet zostać porwany przez Voldemorta. Wszystko, byleby nie utknąć we wrześniu 1942 roku z Tomem Riddle'em...
1. Rozdział I

**Autor:** Trousted Trouble

 **Tytuł oryginału:** 1942

 **Link do oryginału:** s/11255041/1/1942

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

 **Status opowiadania w oryginale:** wciąż się pisze (niedawno zaczęło)

 **Liczba rozdziałów w oryginale:** 9

 **Data ostatniej aktualizacja oryginału:** 21 sierpnia 2015

 **Moja oficjalna pogromczyni literówek, zbłąkanych przecinków i rozbrykanej stylistyki (krócej: beta):** Szmaragdowy Kot (to chyba tak w myśl zasady: tłumaczki tomarry łączcie się i pomagajcie sobie nawzajem ^^)

* * *

 **Rozdział I**

* * *

Nazwanie tego dnia długim byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

Ciągnął się w nieskończoność.

Wszystko zaczęło się od profesor zaklęć, która znienacka porzuciła swoje stanowisko pracy. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. Przeżyła zaledwie tydzień nauczania, nim odeszła. Bez wyjaśnień, bez listu, bez niczego. Przepadła. Ale jeśli wziąłby pod uwagę obecny _stan_ ich świata, to nieprzyjemne uczucie w trzewiach podpowiadało mu, że być może wcale nie zrobiła tego, bo doszła do wniosku, że nauczanie dzieci nie jest jej życiową ambicją. Raczej dołączyła do grona setek osób, które tak nagle zniknęły…

Do kolejnego nieszczęścia doszło w trakcie lunchu. Wiadomo, że w szkole wzajemne płatanie sobie psikusów było rzeczą naturalną, ale nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Gryfoni wybrali na to akurat ten dzień. Zdawało się, że w nawyk weszło im drażnienie Ślizgonów już na samym początku roku szkolnego. A to zaprzepaszczało szanse na to, że pierwszoroczni znajdujący się po przeciwnych stronach barykady utrzymają przyjacielskie stosunki, nieważne jak delikatne i chwiejne. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Albus potrafił nad Lwami zapanować, ale z jakichś bezbożnych powodów jednak tego nie robił. W zasadzie, to mógłby nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że Albus te dzieciaki _podpuszczał_. Będzie musiał zamienić z nim słówko.

Na domiar złego cały czas nadlatywały sowy wysyłane przez zamartwiających się o bezpieczeństwo swoich dzieci rodziców. Zupełnie, jakby Hogwart nie był najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w całej czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Pomysł, że Grindelwald mógłby wkroczyć do szkoły był niedorzeczny. Powiedziałby nawet: zawstydzający. Niestety musiał odpowiadać na każdy taki list i szczegółowo wyjaśniać, dlaczego niemożliwym było, by dzieci zostały tutaj zaatakowane. Przyprawiało go to o pulsujący ból głowy…

A teraz jeszcze… to.

Wzdychając ciężko, profesor Armando Dippet przystawił swoje pomarszczone palce do skroni i przez chwilę je tam trzymał. Powoli otworzył oczy i pozwolił spocząć im na młodym czarodzieju siedzącym tuż przed nim.

Obserwowany chłopiec odchylił się na krześle, a jego szmaragdowe oczy ostrożnie lustrowały gabinet. Stanowił dziwną mieszankę spokoju i nerwowości. Z roztargnieniem przygryzał górną wargę i równocześnie tak kurczowo zaciskał ręce na kolanach, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.

Napięcie.

Przybrana przez niego poza opowiadała natomiast zupełnie inną historię. Wdzięcznie przygarbiony, a nie wyprostowany jak struna, lekko odwrócony siedział na twardym, drewnianym krześle.

Wygoda.

Dippet nawet nie miał zamiaru udawać, że rozumie, co to oznaczało. Lata obserwowania zasiadających na tym krześle uczniów nauczyły go zwracania uwagi na wszystkie tego typu subtelne znaki. Odbijały one bowiem prawdzie emocje dzieci, nawet jeśli wypowiadane przez nie słowa mówiły coś zupełnie innego.

Dyrektor odchrząknął, przyciągając spojrzenie chłopca.

— Luxtor.

— Tak, proszę pana? — odezwał się chłopiec i przechylił z zaciekawieniem głowę.

— Myślę, że w tej sytuacji najlepiej będzie, jeśli pozostaniesz tutaj, w Hogwarcie — oznajmił Dippet, nabierając odwagi, gdy chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego. Dzięki temu wyglądał niemal jak pozostałe dzieci, młodo i beztrosko. — Nieczęsto zgadzamy się, by dołączali do nas nowi uczniowie, rozumiesz, chociaż w zeszłych latach stało się to nieco powszedniejszą praktyką, głównie z powodów podobnych do twojego.

Jakieś dziwne uczucie przemknęło przez twarz chłopca, ale zniknęło, nim mogło zostać rozpoznane. Najbardziej przypominało żal. Jego rodzina zmarła w czasie ataku Grindelwalda na wioskę, w której mieszkali — zrozumiałe więc, że biedaczek się smucił.

— Twierdzisz, że twoja wiedza odpowiada tej, jaką posiadają szóstoroczni?

— Tak — odparł zwięźle Luxtor. — Byłem uczony w domu, przez rodziców. Są… _byli_ zdolnymi czarodziejami.

Dipper przytaknął sztywno, wertując równocześnie papiery zalegające na biurku.

— Oczywiście musisz zostać przydzielony i dodany do naszych akt, ale to nie powinno potrwać długo. Profesor Dumbledore zgodził się zająć papierkową robotą.

Luxtor uśmiechnął się, jakby coś go rozbawiło, ale nim Dippet zdążył zapytać co, uśmiech już zniknął z jego twarzy.

— Wyjaśnił ci, jak to wszystko u nas działa? Zajęcia, domy? — dopytywał Dippet, modląc się w duchu o twierdzącą odpowiedź. Nie wiedział, czy o tej porze i po tak wyczerpującym dniu byłby w stanie to wszystko teraz tłumaczyć.

— Przebrnął przez całość, proszę pana — odparł Luxtor. Dippet westchnął z ulgą. Albus czasami bywał bardzo pomocny. Dzięki Bogu, że to on dzisiaj po południu znalazł błąkającego się po Hogsmeade chłopca.

— W takim razie zakładam, że wiesz, czym jest nasza Tiara Przydziału? — zapytał Dippet, wstając. Podszedł do przeszklonej gabloty, która zajmowała dość dużą część okrągłego gabinetu. Sięgając ku jednej z górnych półek, szturchnął postrzępiony, przybrudzony, stary kapelusz, który bezwładnie opadł w jego wyciągnięte ręce.

— Tak, proszę pana — powiedział Luxtor, chyba lekko wystraszony. Wykonał niepewny gest i przez chwilę zdawało się, że zrobi wszystko poza założeniem Tiary na głowę, ale w końcu wziął ją od Dippeta i ubrał.

Nastąpiło kilka długich minut ciszy, w czasie których dyrektor jedynie obserwował chłopca. A ten, wyraźnie marszcząc czoło, co jakiś czas poruszał ustami, jakby coś mówił, choć nie wydawał przy tym żadnych dźwięków.

Dziwne. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś wykłócał się z Tiarą Przydziału.

— SLYTHERIN! — krzyknęła w końcu Tiara, a na obliczu Luxtora odmalowała się furia. Zerwał kapelusz ze swoich rozczochranych, czarnych włosów i zwrócił go Dippetowi, odwracając przy tym głowę i zaciskając zęby ze złości.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza i Dippet zastanawiał się, czy powinien przerwać ją gratulacjami czy czymś w tym stylu. Coś podpowiadało mu jednak, że tylko urazi w ten sposób chłopca. Nim zdążył wpaść na to, co powinien w takim razie powiedzieć, rozległo się ciche pukanie.

Obaj równocześnie podnieśli wzrok i ich oczom ukazał się Albus Dumbledore, który majestatycznie wkroczył do gabinetu.

Zapadający na dworze zmierzch sprawiał, że pokój pogrążał się w posępnych szarościach, a żółte szaty Albusa obrębione granatową tasiemką, które pasowały do niego jak pięść do nosa, jeszcze bardziej gryzły się z kasztanowymi włosami nauczyciela. Dippet wątpił jednak, by ten szanowany czarodziej się tym przejmował.

Albus uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, a elektryzujące, niebieskie oczy spoczęły na znoszonej Tiarze.

— Coś mi się zdaje, że przegapiłem ceremonię przydziału — powiedział, a obecny zazwyczaj w jego głosie mędrkujący ton przesłoniło rozczarowanie.

— Tak, proszę pana — potwierdził Luxtor, wykręcając palce. Unikał patrzenia nauczycielowi transmutacji prosto w oczy.

— I?

Luxtor przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Widać było, że zbierał w sobie odwagę. Pasowałby do Gryffindoru. W końcu chłopiec odwrócił się i przez ramię zerknął wprost na Albusa.

— Slytherin.

Uśmiech Albusa przyblakł, gdy wraz z chłopcem wymownie na siebie spojrzeli.

Dippet zmarszczył czoło, po części dlatego, że nie rozumiał natury tego porozumiewawczego spojrzenia, a także bo nie podobało mu się takie subiektywne podejście do Slytherinu.

— No już, już — odezwał się, potrząsając głową i przyciągając uwagę obu czarodziejów. — Nie wiem, Luxtor, co ci Albus naopowiadał, ale Slytherin wcale nie jest takim złym domem, jak ci się wydaje. Ambicja bywa dobrą cechą. Mogę ci zdradzić, że w moim odczuciu jeden z naszych obecnych Ślizgonów za kilka lat będzie odgrywać znaczącą rolę w Ministerstwie. Tom Riddle, tak się…

Efekt był natychmiastowy.

Oczy Luxtora rozszerzyły się – chłopiec właśnie wstawał z krzesła, ale potknął się i omal z powrotem na nim nie wylądował. Wtedy zamarł i z rozdziawionymi ustami gapił się na nich, przeskakując wzrokiem to na jednego, to na drugiego profesora.

— Pan nie może mówić poważnie…

Dippetowi wydawało się, że usłyszał, jak z ust chłopca pada kilka określeń, które nie nadawały się do powtórzenia w porządnym towarzystwie.

Albus zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Luxtorowi z nieskrywaną ciekawością.

— Harold — zaczął niepewnie, gdy minęła minuta, a chłopiec nadal się nie ruszył.

— Uch, tak, przepraszam. — Luxtor wyrwał się z transu i zmęczoną dłonią zmierzwił swoje gęste, czarne włosy. Oczy nadal miał wielkie jak spodki. — Ja… Wydawało mi się, że rozpoznaję to nazwisko. To wszystko. Ale coś mi się pomyliło.

Dippet nie uwierzył w żadne z wypowiedzianych słów.

Jednak nim zdążył się odezwać i zadać choć jedno pytanie, Albus otworzył na oścież drzwi i gestem nakazał chłopcu, by przez nie przeszedł.

— Armandzie, zajmę się papierami jutro wieczorem, dobrze?

— Dobrze, dobrze… — odparł Dippet, zmieszany ale i zaintrygowany tym nagłym odwrotem, chociaż z drugiej strony nie poczuł się urażony. Cisza również była mile widziana.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się i Armando Dippet po raz kolejny został w gabinecie sam ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Długi korytarz spowijały gęste ciemności, z trudem rozpraszane światłem rzucanym przez migocące pochodnie. Mrok napierał na Harry'ego z każdej strony, dusił go. Miażdżył płuca tak mocno, że ledwo oddychał. Tom Riddle. W Hogwarcie. Z nim.

No żeż!

Całkiem możliwe, że w jego języku znalazłoby się jakieś słowo, którym mógłby podsumować całą tę kuriozalną sytuację. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni szaty i z roztargnieniem pogładził kciukiem zbite, czarne pudełeczko, nie większe od szachowej figury, pionka na przykład. Zacisnął na nim dłoń, _błagając_ , by jakimś cudem przeniosło go do domu. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Tak jak się spodziewał. Magia, którą wcześniej wyczuwał, zniknęła. Teraz było to tylko zwykłe pudełko.

— Harry.

— Harold — odparł natychmiast Harry, poprawiając swojego młodszego o pięćdziesiąt lat dyrektora. — Harold Luxtor, o ile pamiętam. — Nic nie mógł poradzić na swój uszczypliwy ton. Dlaczego dyrektor z jego czasów nie przechwycił tej sowy? Z pewnością były jakieś czary chroniące Wybrańca przed nieznanymi sowami i paczkami. Czyż jego bezpieczeństwo nie było najważniejsze?

Cholerne Ministerstwo! Cholerna prasa! Cholerny Voldemort! Cholerny Dumbledore, gdyby tak już o tym pomyśleć.

— Znasz Toma Riddle'a.

To nie było pytanie, więc Harry nie miał zamiaru zaszczycać dyrektora odpowiedzią. Idący tuż obok Dumbledore westchnął z wyraźnym zmęczeniem.

— Nie będę o to wypytywać z obawy przed zmianą przyszłości. W końcu nie powinno się igrać z czasem, ale jeśli jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić…

Harry zapatrzył się na swoje stopy, stawiając równomierne kroki na wydeptanej, kamiennej posadzce.

— Niech mi pan pomoże powrócić do moich czasów.

— Oczywiście — odparł gładko Dumbledore. — Ale w tym celu będę potrzebował pudełka.

Zaciśnięta pięść, wycofała się z kieszeni, skrywając wspomniany obiekt. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Tracić nikłej nadziei na to, że lada moment przetransportuje go z powrotem do jego czasów, że nie utknął tutaj na zawsze. Ale Dumbledore już wyciągnął rękę, nadal gładką i nieskazitelną, a nie zwęgloną i poczerniałą jak u swojego przyszłego ja. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry rozluźnił uchwyt i pozwolił, by przedmiot opadł na wystawioną dłoń.

Z szybkością błyskawicy Dumbledore umieścił pudełeczko w zapewniających względne bezpieczeństwo fałdach własnej szaty, chowając je przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. W końcu kto wie, może w tej chwili po szkolnych korytarzach grasował jakiś niebezpieczny, przyczajony drapieżnik? Cichy cień. Seryjny morderca, zły psychopata.

Ej, chwila!

— Znasz profesora Slughorna? — zapytał łagodnie Dumbledore, tak jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, a nie podróżowaniu w czasie i niewypowiedzianym na głos przypuszczeniu, że być może nigdy nie wróci do domu.

Harry przytaknął bezgłośnie, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę niewiele jeszcze wiedział o swoim nowym nauczycielu eliksirów. Znał go zaledwie tydzień, nie licząc tego krótkiego spotkania w wakacje. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że go nie lubił, ale raczej nie łączyło ich zbyt wiele — mieli na przykład zupełnie inne podejście co do kwestii sławy i bogactwa.

— Będzie twoim opiekunem — kontynuował Dumbledore. — Jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś problemy z bieżącymi sprawami, to powinieneś zgłosić się do niego. Ale drzwi mojego gabinetu oczywiście zawsze będą stały dla ciebie otworem.

Niemal równocześnie zeszli z ostatniego stopnia szerokich, marmurowych schodów. Echo ich kroków odbijało się złowieszczo w ciemnym, opustoszałym przejściu. Nastała noc, zmierzch już dawno pierzchnął, a horyzont połknął słońce. Nie żeby stanowiło to jakąkolwiek różnicę w ponurych lochach, w kierunku których prowadził go właśnie Dumbledore. To nie tak, że nie było tam żadnych okien…

Wszystko. Zrobiłby wszystko. Powtórzyłby wakacje u Dyrsleyów. Zgodziłby się na całoroczny szlaban u Snape'a. Cholera, mógłby nawet zostać porwany przez Voldemorta. Wszystko, byleby nie utknąć we wrześniu 1942 roku...

* * *

 **A/N**

Hej Polsko! Oto kolejne opowiadanie o Tomie i Harrym (ale mam nadzieję, że na to już sami wpadliście), w którym relacja pomiędzy nimi zostanie utrzymana na stopie przyjacielskiej. Także: nie slash.

Jestem brytyjską autorką, a mój pseudonim to Trusted Trouble, więc historia pisana jest po angielsku. Jednakże misqa zaproponowała, że ją przetłumaczy, co niesamowicie mnie podekscytowało i uszczęśliwiło, ponieważ dzięki temu zyskam całkiem nowe grono (a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję) czytelników, których w przeciwnym razie bym nie miała. Tak więc serdecznie jej za to dziękuję.

Kończę – i mam nadzieję, że pokochacie tę historię tak mocno, jak ja.

~ Trusted Trouble

Notka zamieszczona pod oryginalnym rozdziałem:

Ok, szybka notka. W kanonie Tom Riddle rozpoczął swój szósty rok w 1943 roku, natomiast Komnatę Tajemnic otworzył na piątym. Jednakże w mojej opowieści rozpoczyna swój szósty rok w 1942, za to data otwarcie komnaty się nie zmienia (ups, spoiler). Zdecydowałam się na to z powodów, które staną się jasne w miarę zagłębiania się w fabułę. Tak po prostu musi być, więc proszę, nie znienawidźcie mnie za to!

* * *

 **T/N**

A teraz ja!

Jak widzicie, podjęłam się nowego tłumaczenia. I nawet ładnie uśmiechnęłam się do autorki i poprosiłam ją, by się z wami, polskimi czytelnikami przywitała. Miło z jej strony, że tak ochoczo na moją prośbę przystała. :)

Parę słów o samym opowiadaniu i powodach, dla których tłumaczę je przed ukończeniem Mrocznego… (nie bójcie nic, Mroczny nadal jest priorytetem i będzie aktualizowany regularnie). Nie wiem, czy wy też tak macie, ale ja, gdy przy czymś dłużej siedzę, to zaczynam się męczyć i potrzebuję lekkiego rozproszenia, by ze zdwojoną siłą i entuzjazmem powrócić do wcześniejszego zajęcia. Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałam się, co mogłoby być dla mnie taką odskocznią (w sumie moja, pisząca się, tomowa miniaturka też za coś takiego robi, ale przy niej męczę się czasami bardziej niż przy Mrocznym, więc to marna alternatywa;) ), znaczy wiedziałam, że to będzie jakiś inny potterowski tekst, ale nie wiedziałam jaki. Miałam na oku jeden time-traveller (nadal mam, ale odrobinkę poczeka), niemniej jest to slash… A to mnie trochę mierziło. Więc gdy jakiś czas temu natrafiłam na opowiadanie pisane przez Trousted Trouble, to oczy zaświeciły mi się, jak cioci Belli przy torturowaniu mugoli („Nie SLASH, nie SLASH ! Ach! Och! Ech!" kwik, pisk itp.). I już po pierwszym rozdziale wiedziałam, że to jest to. Że chcę to tłumaczyć. Nawet jeśli jest niedokończone, nawet jeśli ma niewiele rozdziałów (przynajmniej będziemy na bieżąco^^, chociaż nie spodziewajcie się regularnych aktualizacji, tym razem, dopóki nie skończę Mrocznego, będzie „kiedy wena nadejdzie"), nawet, jeśli znowu ryzykuję pracę nad czymś, co może zostać porzucone w najciekawszym momencie. Ale dla Toma z tego opowiadania, dla Harry'ego (nawet Dippet i Dumbledore przypadli mi do gustu), jestem na to gotowa! Zresztą, myślę, że po przeczytaniu rozdziału drugiego przyznacie mi rację.

Data publikacji też nie jest przypadkowa – mam taki zwyczaj, że co roku na urodziny robię sobie prezent. W zeszłym, w pre-orderze zamówiłam sobie Simsy 4 (dziś, z bólem w sercu przyznaję, że było to najgorzej wydane 200 zł…), w tym rozpuszczam się nowym tłumaczeniem. Przynajmniej wyszło mnie taniej ;).


	2. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

* * *

— _Krew_ — powiedział z przesadnym entuzjazmem Slughorn, gdy zeszli do lochów i stanęli przed szorstką, kamienną ścianą.

Czyż to nie ironiczne, że tak akurat brzmiało hasło? Harry rozumiał kryjące się za tym słowem znaczenie. Naprawdę. Ślizgoni byli znani ze swojego pociągu, w zasadzie to można by rzec obsesji na punkcie magicznej krwi. Mugolaki, delikatnie mówiąc, nie były u nich mile widziane.

Nie, na ironię zakrawało to, kogo za chwilę spotka. Voldemorta. Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Czarnego Pana. Toma Riddle'a. Człowieka, który odpowiedzialny był za tak ogromny rozlew krwi, że nawet panowanie Grindelwalda odeszło w niepamięć. Czarodzieja, który bez skruchy czy żalu zamordował setki osób. W tym rodziców Harry'ego. Sprawił, że jego życie stało się piekłem i zaczęto nazywać go Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Teraz za to zapłaci.

Dlaczego więc był taki wystraszony?

Kamienna ściana rozsunęła się z okropnym zgrzytem. Osobiście spodziewał się jakiegoś bardziej niepozornego dźwięku po przejściu prowadzącym do domu słynącego z cwaniactwa i przebiegłości.

Slughorn przeszedł przez próg, a Harry podążył za nim, jakimś cudem ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu. Równocześnie spowił go chłód pokoju wspólnego, komnata w ten sposób witała go w domu, do którego nigdy nie chciał trafić.

Cholerna Tiara Przydziału.

Pomimo wstrętu odczuwanego na samą myśl o zostaniu Wężem, Harry musiał przyznać, że pokój wspólny Ślizgonów prezentował się niezwykle elegancko. Pięknie. Kanapy i fotele miały ramy z ciemnego mahoniu, a na obiciach z pluszu, utrzymanych w subtelnym odcieniu zieleni, leżały połyskujące na srebrno poduszki. Z kominka, w którym trzaskał ogień, rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło, które delikatnie ogrzewało pomieszczenie. W pokoju nie było ani za zimno, ani za gorąco – tak w sam raz, odświeżająco.

Harry zazwyczaj coś takiego uwielbiał.

Ale teraz tego nienawidził.

Slughorn rozpoczął swoją nieudolną przemowę tym, że uczniowie powinni _miło_ przywitać w swoim gronie Harry'ego Pottera. A w zasadzie to Harolda Luxtora, bo tak się przecież teraz nazywał. Profesor pokrótce opowiedział o tym, jak to wioska Harolda została zaatakowana, jak jego rodzina zmarła, a potem dodał, że Hogwart był jedynym miejscem, w którym mógł szukać schronienia. Co w zasadzie nie odbiegało zbyt daleko od prawdy.

Harry wyłączył się gdzieś w połowie, przeczesując pokój w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy.

Nawet nie musiał się wysilać.

Tam. Siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka, zrelaksowany, na głównym miejscu. Ciemne włosy, o tym samym odcieniu co Harry'ego, ale schludnie zaczesane. Nie to co jego, nieokiełznane. Czarne szaty z gracją spowijające sylwetkę i elegancko układające się wokół, tak jakby zostały do tego zmuszone. Lazurowe oczy, które patrzyły na wprost. Na niego.

Harry wciągnął powietrze, niezdolny do odwrócenia wzroku. Spojrzenie tych oczu przyszpilało go, blokowało w miejscu. Pozbawiało możliwości ruchu. Słowa Slughorna szumiały mu w uszach, ale nie rozumiał ich znaczenia. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się aż tak bezradny, aż tak wystawiony na czyjąś całkowitą, absolutną łaskę, nawet przy starszej wersji Toma.

Zaczął więc walczyć.

Pomiędzy nim a Riddle'em wywiązała się cicha wojna na spojrzenia; Harry nie był pewien, czy inni uczniowie to zauważyli. Podejrzewał, że jednak tak. Sam, tak bardzo pochłonięty toczoną bitwą, niemal przegapił następne słowa Slughorna.

— Tom, mój chłopcze. — Pulchny mężczyzna gestem poprosił Riddle'a, by do nich dołączył. A ten wstał, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym i, odprowadzany spojrzeniami pozostałych Ślizgonów, podszedł do wejścia, przy którym stali.

Obdarzył go przy tym tak szczerym i niewinnym uśmiechem, że gdyby Harry nie wiedział, na kogo Riddle wyrośnie, z łatwością dałby się zwieść.

— Miło cię poznać, Harold — powiedział Tom, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. — Jestem prefektem szóstego roku, więc jeżeli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek pytania, to możesz zwracać się z nimi do mnie.

Harry uścisnął oferowaną dłoń. Dotyk gładkiej, lodowatej skóry prawie pozbawił go tchu.

Wziął głęboki wdech, bo ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Zalała go nagła fala nienawiści, która przetoczyła się przez jego krew, błagając, by zaatakował tego uśmiechniętego, stojącego przed nim chłopaka.

— Ciebie też miło poznać… ?

— Tom — padła uprzejma podpowiedź. — Tom Riddle.

Slughorn rozpromienił się i poklepał ich obu po plecach. Harry, choć już się za to znienawidził, musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem, że Riddle zdołał powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie.

— Lepiej już pójdę — oznajmił profesor. — Luxtor, zostaniesz z Riddle'em, wszystko będzie w porządku. On orientuje się w Hogwarcie lepiej niż niejeden nauczyciel.

Riddle odwrócił wzrok, jakby słowa Slughorna zawstydziły go.

— Jestem pewien, że pan przesadza, profesorze.

— Co za skromność! — zachwycił się Slughorn, mrugając porozumiewawczo w stronę Harry'ego, nim odwrócił się i, machając radośnie na pożegnanie, wyszedł z pokoju.

Drzwi wskoczyły na swoje miejsce z głuchym trzaskiem, a Harry poczuł, jak staje mu serce. Jakaś część jego ja chciała rzucić się w pogoń za Slughornem i błagać, by nauczyciel nie zostawiał go na pastwę mordercy jego rodziców, ale wiedział, że nie było już odwrotu. Ślizgoni powrócili do swoich wcześniejszych rozmów, chociaż co rusz rzucali mu krótkie, zaciekawione spojrzenia.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Riddle nie porzucił maski wzorowego ucznia tuż po tym, jak w pokoju zabrakło obecności dorosłego. Przeciwnie, nadal uśmiechał się w ten sam zrelaksowany, ale równocześnie jakże niebezpieczny sposób.

— Może przyłączysz się do nas i usiądziesz, co, Harold? — spytał Riddle, wskazując na skupisko foteli nieopodal kominka. Pytanie samo w sobie było niewinne, jednakże Harry wyczuwał czający się w nim rozkaz. Niewypowiedziane „albo" zawisło w powietrzu. Zerkając przelotnie na wskazane miejsce, zauważył chłopca o jasnych, prawie białych włosach. Malfoy. Jeden z pierwszych śmierciożerców.

Przełknął ślinę, czując, jak wzbiera w nim panika. Nie mógł zmusić się, by usiąść z tymi ludźmi… po prostu nie mógł.

— Wiesz, jestem trochę zmęczony… — zaczął bezradnie i zmarł, gdy zobaczył że spojrzenie lazurowych oczu Riddle'a twardnieje.

— Jesteś pewien? — Głos Toma nadal był uprzejmy, choć pojawiło się w nim również coś złowieszczego.

Boże…

— Przepraszam, ale… ale to był naprawdę długi dzień — odparł słabo Harry, mając złudną nadzieję, że Riddle jednak pozwoli mu odejść. Niestety wyglądało na to, że w przeszłości jego szczęście było nie lepsze niż to w przyszłości.

— Naprawdę nalegam — nie ustępował Tom.

Wyższy chłopak wykonał ruch, jakby chciał chwycić go za nadgarstek i przyciągnąć do siebie. Harry instynktownie postąpił krok do tyłu, sprawiając, że ręka Riddle'a pochwyciła powietrze. Pozostali Ślizgoni zamarli, jak jeden mąż wciągając cicho powietrze.

— Czy mógłbyś po prostu pokazać mi dormitorium? — poprosił Harry, starając się, by odczuwany przez niego strach nie odbił się w jego głosie. Podniósł wzrok i po raz drugi szmaragdowe spojrzenie spotkało się z lazurowym.

Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak starszy chłopak wyciąga swoją różdżkę, przeklina go, a potem siłą zmusza, by usiadł z jego małym oddziałem śmierciożerców, jednak kolejny raz został zaskoczony.

— Oczywiście — odparł Tom po chwili. Lodowaty ton odpowiedzi wywołał ciarki na plecach Harry'ego. — Tędy. — Wykrzywiając usta, Riddle odwrócił się i raźnym krokiem skierował się w stronę mahoniowych drzwi, czarne szaty łopotały za nim.

Harry zawahał się, po czym również ruszył.

Korytarz, w którym się znaleźli, był długi, z rzędami drzwi po obu stronach; sypialnia chłopców z trzeciego roku, z czwartego, z piątego. Z szóstego. Tom łaskawie pchnął drzwi i przytrzymał je, a Harry został zmuszony do przejścia tak blisko Riddle'a. że mało brakowało, a by się o niego otarł. Czysta moc, którą promieniował starszy chłopiec, była wręcz namacalna.

Dormitorium okazało się przestronnym pomieszczeniem z sześcioma łóżkami z kolumnami, na których zawieszono kotary w tym samym odcieniu zieleni, co w pokoju wspólnym. Zimne, kamienne ściany, zamiast działać przytłaczająco, sprawiały, że sypialnia zdawała się większa niż w rzeczywistości. Najwidoczniej lochy Ślizgonów były całkowitym przeciwieństwem wieży Gryfonów. W Gryffindorze było przytulnie i przyjaźnie, a tutaj wszystko zostało zaprojektowane tak, by czarodziej ani na chwilę nie tracił czujności.

— Tam jest twoje łóżko — poinformował go Riddle, wskazując na łóżko po prawej stronie, tuż przy ścianie. — Łazienka jest na końcu korytarza. Musisz skręcić w prawo i iść cały czas na wprost. Na pewno jej nie przegapisz.

— Dzięki — oparł Harry i skinął głową. Podszedł do kufra stojącego przed łóżkiem. Otworzył wieko i pobieżnie przejrzał zawartość skrzyni.

Nic niezwykłego. Nowe podręczniki, kilka zestawów czystych szat, podstawowe składniki eliksirów i… Harry gwałtownie wepchnął szkarłatne szaty w złote gwiazdki na samo dno kufra, przeklinając przy tym Dumbledore'a i obiecując sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji spali je w kominku.

Drzwi dormitorium zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.

Harry przerwał grzebanie w kufrze i westchnął z ulgą. Riddle sobie poszedł. Zacisnął oczy i oparł czoło o jeden z filarów łóżka. Dotyk zimnego drewna zmniejszył paraliżujący myśli i rozsadzający głowę ból.

Dlaczego jego życie musiało być tak skomplikowane?

Jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka obudził się cały i zdrów w zaciszu _własnej_ , gryfońskiej sypialni, a teraz co? Miał wrażenie, że to było wieki temu.

— Luxtor.

Harry poderwał się z miejsca, obracając na pięcie, z różdżką z ostrokrzewu w dłoni.

A jednak Riddle nie wyszedł. Szkoda.

Chłopak zaledwie zerknął na różdżkę Harry'ego, nim przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz. Swojej nawet nie wyciągnął. Powinien się poczuć urażony? Najwidoczniej nie został uznany za zagrożenie. Ciekawe, czy za pięćdziesiąt lat Riddle będzie tego samego zdania.

— Pozwól, że poinformuję cię, jak tutaj, w Slytherinie, to wszystko działa — zaczął prefekt, posyłając mu uśmiech. Tym razem miał on jednak niewiele wspólnego z uśmiechem wzorowego ucznia, którego jeszcze chwilę temu Riddle udawał. Ten był okrutny. Sadystyczny. Zły. I towarzyszył mu złowieszczy błysk w oczach. — Widzisz, gdy proszę kogoś, by coś zrobił, to ten ktoś to robi. W przeciwnym razie przytrafia mu się coś złego. Zrozumiałeś? — wyjaśnił protekcjonalny tonem, tak jakby był nauczycielem tłumaczącym pięciolatkowi, że jeden plus jeden równa się dwa.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Mógł po prostu zaakceptować propozycję Riddle'a i stać się jednym z jego licznych pionków, lub nie zrobić tego i zostać jedną z jego wielu ofiar. Patowa sytuacja. Co by nie wybrał, i tak przegra.

— Wybacz — powiedział, pospiesznie podejmując decyzję — ale nie mam w zwyczaju przestrzegać zasad.

W tej czy własnej linii czasowej, _nigdy_ nie dołączy do Voldemorta.

Riddle poruszył się tak szybko, że nawet on, przy całym swoim wyszlifowanym przez Quidditch refleksie, nie zauważył, kiedy to zrobił. W jednej chwili stał przy łóżku, a w następnej był przyciskany do ściany, z twarzą Riddle'a znajdującą się o cale od niego.

— Harold — wycedził szydząco wyższy chłopak. Lodowata dłoń tak mocno pochwyciła nadgarstek Harry'ego, że jego paznokcie z pewnością musiały zajść krwią. — Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś okazuje mi nieposłuszeństwo…

— Cóż, w takim razie myślę, że powinieneś pozbyć się swojego kompleksu wyższości — odwarknął Harry, niezadowolony z faktu, że ktoś naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą.

Riddle ponownie pchnął Harry'ego na ścianę i tym razem głowa chłopca tak mocno się z nią zderzyła, że z trudem powstrzymał jęk. _To_ zdecydowanie nie pomoże w uśmierzeniu odczuwanego już wcześniej bólu.

— _Harold_ — powtórzył Riddle. — _Jedynie wszystko pogarszasz._

— Jestem przerażony — drażnił się Harry, z trudem zachowując spokojny głos.

Poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że być może nie była to najmądrzejsza odpowiedź.

Riddle zaczerwienił się, brzydki rumieniec zabarwił kanciaste policzki. Jedną ręką nadal przyszpilał Harry'ego do ściany, a drugą sięgnął po znajomą, cisową różdżkę, do tej pory schowaną w fałdach szaty. _Różdżki!_ , pomyślał nagle Harry. Nie mógł doprowadzić do pojedynku z Riddle'em, bo te znowu zaczęłyby robić dziwne rzeczy, a to doprowadziłoby do niepotrzebnych pytań, na które nawet Dumbledore nie mógłby znaleźć gładkich odpowiedzi. Cholera. Będzie potrzebował nowej.

— Nie możesz użyć czarnej magii — wysapał Harry. Oddychał płytko, bo koniec cisowej różdżki nieprzyjemnie wbijał mu się w krtań. — Bariery natychmiast to wykryją.

Riddle zamarł i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Dlaczego uważasz, że mam zamiar użyć czarnej magii? — zapytał, a ciekawość w jego głosie mieszała się ze zjadliwością, co nigdy nie było dobrą kombinacją.

— Zgadywałem — odparł Harry, w duchu nienawidząc się za swoją głupotę. Który racjonalnie myślący nastolatek podejrzewałby ledwo co poznanego piętnastolatka o praktykowanie, nielegalnej przecież, czarnej magii? Mógłby spróbować zrzucić to na karb fizycznej przemocy, której przed chwilą doświadczył, ale… Riddle był geniuszem. Cholernym geniuszem. Więc nie mógł przy nim popełniać tak głupich błędów.

— Hmm… — usłyszał. Lazurowe oczy wciąż uważnie mu się przypatrywały. Harry natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego drugiego błędu. A co, jeśli Riddle używa właśnie legilimencji? Szybko zamknął oczy i, mocno je zaciskając, odwrócił głowę. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Riddle nadal go nie puszczał. Jego oddech miękko owiewał mu twarz, co tylko podkreślało to, jak blisko siebie stali. Harry, zupełnie rozstrojony, myślał jedynie o tym, że jeśli Riddle uczynił z naruszania przestrzeni osobistej innych ludzi swój codzienny nawyk, to przynajmniej mył zęby.

Po chwili, która zdawała się wiecznością, Riddle zaśmiał się lekko. Dźwięcznie. Gardłowo. Dźwięk był tak niepodobny do tego nieludzkiego rechotu, którym śmiała się dorosła wersja chłopca, że Harry'ego na chwilę to oszołomiło.

— Jeszcze się zobaczymy, Luxtor — oznajmił Riddle z triumfem w głosie.

W końcu go puścił. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak starszy chłopak opuszcza dormitorium, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.

Chyba poszło dobrze.

Delikatnie dotknął potylicy. Bolało. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak uwarzyć eliksir na ból głowy… Nie miał za bardzo ochoty zapoznawać się ze szkolną pielęgniarką już pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu w 1942 roku. Zerknął w dół na lewe ramię i zauważył cztery małe, półokrągłe, czerwone odciski. Cholera. Jak ostre były paznokcie Riddle'a?

Jego oddech nadal był nieco urywany, gdy oderwał plecy od ściany i odłożył swoją wierną różdżkę na najbliższym stole. Nieprzyjemne uczucie ścisnęło mu żołądek. Będzie potrzebował nowej; nawet wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co ludzie zaczną mówić, gdy na środku klasy razem z Riddle'em będą się _priori incantatuować_ …

Przebrał się w pachnącą nowością, bawełnianą piżamę, której wygodny materiał pomógł mu się zrelaksować. Następnie wspiął się na miękkie łóżko, zaciągnął kotary i pozwolił, by ciemność objęła go swoim uściskiem.

Podróżowanie w czasie było wyczerpujące, więc zasnął w tej samej sekundzie, w której jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle nie należał do strachliwych osób. Nie bał się potwora spod łóżka, gdyż sam był potworem spod łóżka **.** Nie bał się ciemności, ponieważ nie mogła skrywać niczego bardziej niebezpiecznego od niego. Nie bał się wysokości, bo miał magię, która chroniła go przed upadkiem.

I zdecydowanie nie bał się Luxtora.

Nie, rzeczą, która go martwiła, było rozpoznanie widoczne w spojrzeniu nowego ucznia. Gdy mniejszy chłopiec wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego, jego oczy natychmiast spoczęły na _nim_. Luxtor _go_ szukał. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział.

A niewiedzy się bał.

— Tom, wszystko w porządku?

Lycoris Avery.

Oczywiście. Najbardziej wyczulony na zmiany nastrojów Toma ze wszystkich jego popleczników. Tak, jakby wziął na siebie analizowanie każdego ruchu dziedzica Slytherina. W sumie czasami bywało to zabawne.

— Wszystko w porządku, dziękuję, Lycoris — odparł gładko, zapatrzony w ogień trzaskający w palenisku.

Jasnowłosy chłopak, uspokojony, zatonął z powrotem w fotelu, ale te łagodne oczy wciąż uważnie przyglądały się Tomowi.

— Co robimy z Luxtorem?

Marius Lestrange.

Postawny, z kręconymi czarnymi włosami. Grupowy osiłek, który wolał polegać na sile mięśni niż umysłu, co często skutkowało nieprzemyślanym zachowaniem. Tomowi to nie przeszkadzało – no, chyba że wpędzało Mariusa w kłopoty. Równoważył ich atuty. Był zastraszającym czynnikiem.

— Obserwujemy i czekamy, prawda, Tom?

Abraxas Malfoy.

Zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć. Kogo przekupić. Wychowywany w czystokrwistej rodzinie, arystokrata w każdym calu, kłujący oczy pieniędzmi i rozległymi kontaktami w Ministerstwie. Cenny nabytek. Miał lotny, bystry umysł, co sprawiało, że można było prowadzić z nim długie, inteligentne dyskusje.

— A może dolejemy mu kilka kropel Veritaserum do soku dyniowego?

Alphard Black.

Zapał i lojalność głupca. Genialna kombinacja. Robił wszystko, o co Tom go prosił bez cienia zawahania. Szkoda, że przy okazji cechowała go zbytnia nadpobudliwość, chociaż, jeżeli sytuacja tego wymagała, potrafił nad sobą zapanować.

— Nie bądź głupi, Black. — Abraxas przewrócił oczami. — Skąd weźmiemy Veritaserum? Przecież wiesz, że Slughorn nie trzyma go w zapasie, odkąd „zniknęła" ostatnia partia.

— Naprawdę nasze już całe zużyliśmy? — spytał z zaciekawieniem Lycoris, jego wzrok zsunął się z Toma i przeniósł na Abraxasa.

— Tak — nadeszła pogardliwa odpowiedź. — Starczyło tego tylko na tamtą trójkę.

— Więc dlaczego nie zaczaimy się na Luxtora w jakimś opustoszałym korytarzu i nie przeklniemy go? — wtrącił Marius, ochoczo prostując się w fotelu.

Alphard westchnął z wyższością.

— To zbyt oczywiste, _Lestrange_.

— Tom — zaczął łagodnie Lycoris, zapobiegając kłótni, nim ta miała szansę się zacząć. — Co robimy?

Tom powoli oderwał wzrok od kominka, lazurowe spojrzenie spoczęło po kolei na każdym z jego towarzyszy.

Na wprost od niego, choć nieco po lewej, siedział Lycoris, który z szeroko otwartymi oczami czekał na odpowiedź. Pomiędzy Lycroisem a kominkiem znajdował się Alphard, szczerząc się niczym maniak. Po prawej mógł dostrzec Abraxasa, przekrzywiającego z zaciekawieniem głowę. Następnie Marius ze zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami.

— Obserwujemy i czekamy — rzekł ostrożnie Tom. Nieznacznie skinął Abraxasowi, który rozpromienił się i pokraśniał z zawoalowanej pochwały.

Pogrywanie nimi było takie łatwe.

— Nie zachowujcie się wrogo. — Tu padło ostre spojrzenie w kierunku Mariusa. — Spróbujcie się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, zdobyć jego zaufanie.

Przytaknęli, akceptując rozkaz. Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie postawił przed nimi niemożliwe do wykonania zadanie. Tom, po zaledwie jednej rozmowie z Haroldem Luxtorem, już wiedział, że przekabacenie chłopca na ich stronę będzie niezwykle trudne. Najwidoczniej Luxtor żywił błędne przekonanie, że ignorując ich, będzie mógł ignorować Toma. Ależ się mylił.

Tom miał zamiar ostrożnie rozegrać swoją partię gry.

Bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie.

* * *

 **Literówki i inne błędy oficjalnie unicestwiła Szmaragdowy Kot ;)**

* * *

 **T/N**

Notka autorka też tu była, ale że Trousted Trouble rozwiewa w niej nadzieje swoich czytelników na slash (my już wiemy, że go nie będzie), to daruję sobie jej tłumaczenie. I zamiast tego, zapytam was o to…

Jak wam się podoba pierwsze spotkanie Harry'ego i Toma? :D

Czyż to nie wspaniałe, że Tom już zdołał nabić Harry'emu guza? :D Ja mam nadzieję, że utrzymają taką dynamikę relacji jak najdłużej.

Co myślicie o nastoletnich śmierciożercach? :D Mnie przypadli do gustu prawie tak samo, jak Aleron, a sposób ich wprowadzenia zachwycił.


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

* * *

— _Zabij niepotrzebnego._

 _Jaskrawoczerwone oczy ze znudzeniem przewiercają go na wylot. Ognisty ból rozdziera czoło na pół._

— _Crucio._

 _Cisowa różdżka. Ostry nóż zagłębia się w ciało, niewidoczny, nieistniejący, a mimo to prawdziwy._

— _Proszę, nie Harry. Zabij mnie zamiast niego!_

 _Błysk zielonego światła. Wysoki, lodowaty śmiech z domieszką szaleństwa._

 _Rechot._

 _Mężczyzna: wychudzona, posępna twarz otoczona cienkimi, czarnymi lokami elegancko opadającymi na plecy. Srebrna zasłona sięga ku niemu wijącymi się mackami, oplata go._

— _NIE! Syriusz! NIE!_

 _Czarne pudełeczko wibruje od magii._

 _Powinien wiedzieć._

Pobudka w totalnych ciemnościach była dziwnym doświadczeniem. Mylącym. Dezorientującym.

W gryfońskiej sypialni promienie porannego słońca zawsze przesączały się przez zaciągnięte, szkarłatne zasłony, skutecznie wybudzając go ze snu. Nawet w schowku pod schodami u Dursleyów światło wdzierało się przez szparę między drzwiami a podłogą. Jednak w podziemnym dormitorium Ślizgonów nie było okien. Ani światła. Tylko ciemność.

I na Merlina, czyż nie było to ironiczne?

Przez chwilę leżał w ciszy i ciemności, chcąc jak najbardziej odwlec w czasie moment, w którym będzie musiał spotkać się z przyszłym wewnętrznym kręgiem śmierciożerców. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu trafić do Gryffindoru, tak jak powinien? Być może, gdyby przebywał wśród węży od pierwszego roku nauki, to czułby się jednym z nich. Ale tak nie było/nigdy do tego nie doszło. Był Gryfonem do szpiku kości i żadna nieoczekiwana podróż w czasie nie mogła tego zmienić.

Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać, bo ryzykował przegapienie zajęć, wziął ostatni uspokajający oddech i rozsunął zielone zasłony tylko po to, by natrafić na przeszywające spojrzenia dwójki chłopców.

Poza nimi w dormitorium nie było nikogo, nawet (na szczęście) Riddle'a. Chwila wolności.

— Harold, tak? — odezwał się chłopiec po prawej stronie, lekkim i melodyjnym głosem, choć skażonym arystokratyczną manierą. Był wzrostu Harry'ego, może odrobinę niższy, ale niewiele. Miał gładkie, popielato-brązowe włosy zaczesane na bok w stylu charakterystycznym dla lat czterdziestych.

— Jesteś spóźniony — warknął drugi chłopak, nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, i skrzyżował umięśnione ramiona na piersi. Był zbudowany w ten sam sposób, co Crabbe i Goyle, ale zmarszczony z dezaprobatą nos świadczył o tym, że posiadał więcej szarych komórek niż wspominania dwójka.

Pierwszy chłopiec spojrzał na drugiego z ukosa, z naganą w oczach, po czym z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i, uśmiechając się ponownie, powiedział:

— Lycoris Avery, miło mi cię poznać.

Walcząc ze wzbierającymi mdłościami, które wywołało w nim to znajomo brzmiące nazwisko, Harry wygrzebał się z łóżka i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń. Nie widział żadnego innego logicznego wyjścia z całej tej sytuacji. Nie, jeżeli chciał przeżyć dzielenie dormitorium z przyszłymi śmierciożercami i ich Czarnym Panem.

— Harold Luxtor — przedstawił się, próbując odwzajemnić uśmiech.

— Lepiej się sprężaj i zbieraj. Inaczej ominie nas śniadanie — gderał niemiłosiernie krzepki chłopak.

— Marius Lestrange — odezwał się Lycoris, wskazując głową na drugiego chłopca i równocześnie przewracając oczami. — Jak łatwo zauważyć, nie wypił jeszcze porannej kawy…

Marius skrzywił się gniewnie i, pomimo braku bezpośredniego pokrewieństwa, Harry'emu od razu skojarzył się z Bellatriks. To samo złośliwe podejście. Identyczne, protekcjonalne przechylenie głowy. Różnica tkwiła jedynie w oczach. W matowym, dzikim spojrzeniu Bellatriks czaiło się szaleństwo. Natomiast u Mariusa igrało życie i coś na kształt radości.

— Um… W porządku — wyjąkał Harry. Kiedy odwrócił się plecami do śmierciożerców, by wyciągnąć z kufra czyste szaty, poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Miał złe przeczucie.

Pięć minut później był gotowy do wyjścia.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Tom w zamyśleniu przeżuwał kanapkę, jego lazurowe oczy uważnie obserwowały wejście do Wielkiej Sali. Abraxas, zajmujący miejsce po jego prawej, gawędził z Alphardem, który siedział naprzeciwko. Ktoś postronny mógłby nabrać się na ich zrelaksowane, normalne pozy, ale Tom dostrzegał towarzyszące im napięcie i ukradkowe spojrzenia kierowane w stronę drzwi. Oni również obserwowali. Czekali.

Gdyby wyjątkowo miał podzielić się z kimś swoimi wątpliwościami, to z ręką na sercu przyznałby, że zupełnie nie wie, jak potoczy się ten dzień. Wszystko zależało od tego, czy Harold nadal będzie miał czelność przeciwstawiać mu się, czy jednak podporządkuje się hierarchii panującej w Slytherinie. W głębi podejrzewał to drugie, ale pierwsza możliwość miała w sobie coś kuszącego. Niezbyt wielu rzucało mu wyzwanie, a tych, którzy się na to zdecydowali, spotykały „przykre" sytuacje. Sam był ciekaw, jak daleko musiałby się posunąć, by owinąć sobie Harolda wokół palca tak ciasno, że tamten nie byłby w stanie uciec. Zmusić, by chłopiec padł przed nim na kolana, błagający i całkowicie poskromiony. Wyborna wizja.

Kiedy w końcu wyczekiwana trójka Ślizgonów przestąpiła próg, Tom delikatnie odłożył kanapkę na talerz i spojrzał na zielonookiego chłopca z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore — manipulujący wszystkimi dupek, który dostrzegał zbyt wiele — uważnie analizuje każdy jego ruch, ale w tej chwili nie potrafił się zmusić, by się tym przejmować. I tak ciągle go obserwował, a Tom już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że nauczyciel transmutacji nic nie mógł mu zrobić. Przecież nikt nie postawi go przed Wizengamotem za zaciekawienie okazywane nowemu uczniowi – bez względu na inne podejrzenia Dumbledore'a.

Lycoris i Marius szli po obu stronach Harolda. Wyglądali jak strażnicy eskortujący więźnia. A mordercze spojrzenie nowego Ślizgona wcale nie pomagało w odrzuceniu tego porównania. Tom z wyższością uniósł kąciki ust, ale gdy napotkał wyraz oczu Harolda, uśmiech od razu spełzł mu z twarzy.

Luxtor wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem pełnym czystego, nierozcieńczonego wstrętu. Ziała z niego taka nienawiść, że gdyby Tom był kimkolwiek innym, to czym prędzej czmychnąłby do bezpieczniej kryjówki i skulił się w niej ze strachu. Ale ponieważ nie był, jedynie zesztywniał i rozszerzył oczy. Wkrótce jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, choć przywdziane maski sprawiło mu nieco trudności.

— Harold Luxtor — przywitał go, doskonale świadomy tego, jak dziwnie brzmiał jego głos.

Lycoris okrążył stół, zmierzając w kierunku swojego zwyczajowego miejsca po lewej stronie Toma, Marius natomiast usiadł naprzeciwko. Pociągnął za sobą Harolda, zmuszając tym chłopca do zajęcia miejsca pomiędzy nim a Alphardem.

Nienawiść w szmaragdowych oczach nie zmniejszyła się ani o jotę.

— Tom Riddle — odparł Harrison, niemalże wypluwając z siebie te słowa.

Czterej „przyjaciele" Toma zamarli, a na ich twarzach ukazała się cała gama przeróżnych emocji: szok, złość, niedowierzanie.

Tom zignorował ich i powrócił do swojego tostu. Cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok nowego Ślizgona.

— Masz zamiar coś w ogóle zjeść? — spytał w końcu, gdy Harold przez kilka długich minut nie robił nic poza gapieniem się na niego.

Nagłym ruchem Luxtor porwał ze stołu krwistoczerwone jabłko, ale nie ugryzł go, tylko ostrożnie zlustrował swoimi żywymi, zielonymi tęczówkami.

— Nie jest zatrute — zapewnił go Tom, sarkastycznie unosząc brwi.

— Ostrożności nigdy za wiele — wymamrotał pod nosem Harold, ale ostatecznie odgryzł kawałek. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Toma, jednak w pewnym momencie uciekł wzrokiem i zaczął spoglądać to na blat, to na sufit, to na podwyższenie ze stołem nauczycielskim. Wszędzie, zauważył Tom, byleby nie na ich małą grupkę.

— Co mamy pierwsze? — spytał Alphard w wyraźnej próbie przerwania niezręcznej ciszy. Typowe. Black nie potrafił znieść milczenia trwającego dłużej niż trzydzieści sekund. Chyba nawet niebiosa nie wiedziały, jakim cudem przetrwał SUM-y.

— Obronę — odparł natychmiast Abraxas; słowa same opuściły jego usta.

Alphard jęknął głośno, odchylając się na swoim miejscu.

— Z Merryweather? — Z niesmakiem wykrzywił usta. — Ona jest okropna!

— Tom byłby dużo lepszym nauczycielem. — Lycoris zerknął na niego orzechowymi oczami, wyraźnie szukając uznania.

Mile połechtany, Tom uśmiechnął się, ale nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, z naprzeciwka dobiegło szydercze prychnięcie.

— Chciałbyś się czymś z nami podzielić, Luxtor? — Głos Mariusa najeżony był wrogością.

Harold obrzucił ich nonszalanckim spojrzeniem, po czym zaczął bezmyślnie obracać jabłkiem w dłoniach. Toma naszło dziwne przeczucie, że Harolda cieszy droczenie się z nimi. Tak jakby wiedział coś, czego oni nie wiedzieli.

— Po prostu myślę, że dyrektor raczej nie jest osobą, która zatrudniłaby sadystycznego drania…

Pod stołem stopa Toma mocno zderzyła się z golenią Mariusa, z powodzeniem powstrzymując chłopca przed uduszeniem Harolda. Pozostałych zmroziło; jedni wytrzeszczyli oczy, inni otwarcie gapili się na głupka ze zbyt wielką jadaczką.

— Och, naprawdę? — spytał słodko Tom, nie rozpoznając emocji, które właśnie przetoczyły się przez jego ciało. Złość? Nie sądził. Rozbawienie? Też nie. — W takim razie zakładam, że jeszcze nie poznałeś profesora Binnsa. On zdaje się czerpać niesłychaną przyjemność z zanudzania uczniów na śmierć.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Harold powstał ze swojego miejsca, zarzucił torbę z książkami na ramię, a nadgryzione jabłko odrzucił z powrotem na stół.

— Myślę, że nadużyłem gościnności. Do zobaczenia na zajęciach.

Rozczochrany chłopiec obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, odprowadzany spojrzeniami co poniektórych bardziej spostrzegawczych uczniów i nauczycieli.

Kiedy tylko Harold zniknął z pola widzenia, towarzysze Toma ostrożnie zerknęli po sobie. Ich policzki płonęły. Najwidoczniej wymierzone w niego uszczypliwości Luxtora podziałały i na nich. O ironio…

Spojrzenie Toma stwardniało, gdy zatrzymywał wzrok po kolei na twarzy każdego ze swoich Ślizgonów. W środku trawiło go nieznane uczucie upokorzenia.

— Coś ty sobie myślał, zachowując się w ten sposób? — zapytał Mariusa, tonem cichym i spokojnym, choć niepozbawionym ostrzegawczej nuty.

Lestrange miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zawstydzić. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy i zrobił się śmiertelnie blady.

— J-ja… P-przepraszam…

 _Żałosne._

— Powiedziałem: nie zachowujcie się wrogo — ciągnął Tom. Nagłe zniknięcie Harolda zapiekło jego dumę. Wycelował smukły, blady palec w stół i nachylił się, lazurowymi oczami sztyletując starszego chłopca. — Powiedziałem, czy nie?

— T-tak, m-mój panie…

— Tak właśnie myślałem — Tom zastygł na chwilę w tej zastraszającej pozycji. Kusiło go, by, pomimo setek oczu dookoła, sięgnąć po różdżkę. Może później. Zamiast tego odchylił się, złapał torbę leżącą pod stołem, po czym rzucił Ślizgonom ostatnie ostre spojrzenie, wyraźnie ostrzegając, by nie próbowali za nim iść.

Podobnie jak Harold chwilę wcześniej, tak teraz Tom opuścił Wielką Salę. Po drodze zastanawiał się, skąd u licha wziął się jego gniew. Zawsze, ekhm… miał lekką tendencję do wpadania w złość w niespodziewanych momentach, ale ten gniew… Był jakiś inny, obcy. Jakby nie jego.

Zaniepokojony, przygryzł wargę. Czyżby był to efekt uboczny praktykowania legilimencji? Czy było możliwe, że przez przypadek przechwycił emocje kogoś innego? Wątpił. Sam ledwo odczuwał swoje, a co dopiero cudze.

Wziął głęboki wdech, uspokajając się i odzyskując panowanie nad sobą. W myślach zanotował, by później to sprawdzić. Nie mógł stać się naczyniem na ludzkie emocje, które wychylało się to ku jednym, to ku drugim niczym jakieś żywe, tykające wahadło.

Dobrze ukrywając swoje lekkie podenerwowanie za solidną fasadą, skierował się wprost ku klasie obrony, ponownie skupiony na swoim nowym „projekcie".

~o.O.o~

Harry jako jeden z pierwszych zjawił się pod salą obrony. Jej umiejscowienie nie zmieniło się przez te wszystkie lata, ale chcąc uniknąć podejrzeń, przyszedł tu za grupą Krukonów. Nowy uczeń pierwszego dnia nauki raczej nie powinien wykazywać się bezbłędną orientacją w wielkim, magicznym zamku.

Gniew, który odczuwał podczas śniadania, w końcu wyparował, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie zdezorientowania i irytacji. Więc Tom myślał sobie, że może zmusić go, by siedział z nimi, udając, że wszystko jest cacy? Do diabła, nie! Nie da się tak łatwo Voldemortowi.

Oparł się o chłodny kamień, wdzięczny, że wczorajszy ból głowy zniknął. Niestety pozostał bolesny guz, którego dorobił się po tym, jak jego głowa grzmotnęła w ścianę. Chociaż i ten powinien w miarę szybko zniknąć. Harry trzymał kciuki za to, by w międzyczasie Riddle nie nabił mu kolejnych…

Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu…

Zdusił jęk, gdy dostrzegł aż za dobrze sobie znanego czarnowłosego socjopatę, który szedł w jego kierunku. Dziesięć minut samotności. Tylko o tyle prosił. Los naprawdę go nienawidził.

— Nie dotarło do ciebie, że nie chcę rozmawiać? — warknął, gdy Riddle podszedł, zatrzymując się tuż obok. Naśladując zachowanie Harry'ego, również oparł się o ścianę. Krukoni rzucili Harry'emu zaskoczone spojrzenia, najwyraźniej zdumieni, że ktoś nie miał zamiaru całować ziemi, po której stąpał nastoletni Czarny Pan.

Cholerny Czarny Pan.

Tom najwyraźniej też to zauważył, bo uniósł z rozbawieniem brwi, mierząc lazurowym oczami zgromadzonych przed salą uczniów, nim z powrotem utkwił je w Harrym.

— Co sprawiło, że pomyślałeś, że chcę z tobą rozmawiać? — spytał uprzejmie z drwiącym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. — Może po prostu ustawiam się w kolejce do klasy?

Harry spojrzał na niego zjadliwie, pewien, że z powodu obcowania z irytującymi Ślizgonami zaćwiczy swoje brwi na śmierć.

— Oczywiście, i właśnie dlatego naruszasz moją przestrzeń osobistą.

— Stoisz tuż przy drzwiach — odparł niewinnie Tom, niedbałym gestem wskazując na wejście do klasy znajdujące się po drugiej stronie Harry'ego.

Ostentacyjnie obrócił się plecami do Riddle'a i przeszedł na drugą stronę korytarza. Wiedział, że zachował się dziecinnie, ale w prowokowaniu Riddle'a było coś naprawdę satysfakcjonującego.

Jak łatwo można było przewidzieć, Tom podążył za nim, ponownie przybierając tę samą pozę. Oparty o ścianę, uniósł szyderczo brwi, informując tym samym Harry'ego, że tak łatwo mu się nie wywinie.

— Jaką teraz masz wymówkę? — burknął Harry, świadomy tego, że z każdą chwilą coraz więcej uczniów, skończywszy śniadanie, ustawiało się pod klasą, głośno rozmawiając. Grupka Puchonów wpatrywała się w niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Chyba opiekun ich domu zapomniał poinformować swoich podopiecznych o nowym, dopiero co dopisanym uczniu.

— Co cię we mnie tak ciekawi? — drążył Harry. Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Wzbudzanie zainteresowania Riddle'a nie było czymś dobrym. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jeżeli ktoś tak genialny jak przyszły Czarny Pan zacznie węszyć wokół jego przeszłości, szybko dokopie się do jego sekretów. A Harry nie potrzebował swojego Okropnego z Wróżbiarstwa, by przewidzieć, co się wtedy stanie.

— Wiele rzeczy — wymruczał Riddle, głosem cichym, miękkim, zamyślonym. Niemożliwym było odszyfrowanie intencji kryjących się za tymi słowami; kolejna maska.

Harry niepostrzeżenie wytarł spocone dłonie o szkolną szatę. Oczami przemknął po ramieniu Riddle'a i zatrzymał je na oddziale śmierciożerców czającym się w oddali.

— Chyba twoja świta tęskni za tobą, dlaczego nie pójdziesz ich pognębić?

Nie kłamał. Czwórka Ślizgonów, zbita w ciasną grupkę, co chwilę posyłała w stronę Czarnego Pana zmartwione spojrzenia, wykręcała palce i przygryzała wargi.

Riddle nie ruszył się.

Nagle rozległ się astmatyczny kaszel i Harry, łaknący czegoś, co mogłoby robić za wymówkę, popatrzył w stronę drzwi. Wiekowa czarownica zaciskała usta, wyraźnie rozeźlona brakiem schludnego rządku uczniów przed klasą.

— No? Na co czekacie? — warknęła głosem o wiele silniejszym niż wskazywała na to jej krucha sylwetka. — Do środka, wszyscy.

Fraza: „uratowany w ostatniej chwili" rozbrzmiała w jego głowie.

Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, stanowczo odwracając się plecami do Riddle'a. Poprawił wiszącą na ramieniu torbę.

Klasa obrony prawie w ogóle nie różniła się od tej z jego czasów; na ścianach wisiały nieco inne plakaty i zmieniło się ustawienie ławek, ale nic poza tym. Harry nagle poczuł się tak, jakby z powrotem znalazł się w swojej linii czasowej. Pomieszczenie było tak znajome, że niemal spodziewał się ujrzeć Hermionę i Rona siedzących na swoich miejscach i machających do niego, by do nich dołączył.

Ale ich nie było.

Ociągał się z wkroczeniem w głąb klasy, bo nie wiedział, gdzie powinien usiąść. Wszyscy pozostali zajęli już swoje miejsca i teraz, gawędząc z przyjaciółmi, wyciągali rzeczy z plecaków. Różdżki. Nie tylko książki. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Poranne zamieszanie spowodowało, że przeoczył pewną drobnostkę. Maciupeńki fakt, że nie będą mogli się z Riddle'em zaatakować – chodziło oczywiście o różdżki. A z ogromną chęcią walnąłby dupka.

— Panie Luxtor — nauczycielka obrony, Merryweather, o ile dobrze zapamiętał jej nazwisko wspomniane przez jednego ze śmierciożerców, zwróciła się do niego. — Proszę usiąść tutaj. — Zniecierpliwionym gestem wskazała na miejsce na tyłach klasy, na szczęście oddalone od zajmowanego przez Riddle'a najdalej, jak tylko się dało. Może jednak los nie był na niego aż tak zły.

Harry porzucił torbę pod wskazaną ławką i opadł na krzesło tuż obok Puchona o jasnych włosach i bladoniebieskich oczach.

— Hej — przywitał się chłopak, uśmiechając się nieco głupkowato i mierząc niespokojnym spojrzeniem jego ślizgońskie szaty.

— Cześć — odparł ostrożnie Harry, przeczesując dłonią zmierzwione włosy. Drugą sięgnął do plecaka po pergamin, pióro i atrament.

Chłopak, ośmielony jego odpowiedzią, uśmiechnął się szerzej, a jego nieufność nieco wyblakła.

— Jestem Ralph Timby — przedstawił się.

— Harold Luxtor — powiedział szybko Harry. Sam zdziwił się tym, z jaką łatwością nowe imię wypłynęło z jego ust. Czyżby tak szybko zaaklimatyzował się w tej linii czasowej? W nowej tożsamości?

Wkrótce ich rozmowa została przerwana przez profesor Merryweather, która odchrząknęła, po czym spojrzała na uczniów spode łba.

— Wyciągnijcie różdżki, wszyscy — zarządziła chrapliwym głosem. — Dziś znowu będziemy ćwiczyć pojedynkowanie się…

Pojedynkowanie się? Harry zamrugał, zdumiony. Poza beznadziejną próbą pojedynkowania się podczas zajęć prowadzonych przez oszusta i śmierciożercę, w Hogwarcie z jego czasów nigdy nie skupiano się na tym aspekcie magii. Zamiast tego uczono zaklęć. Szkoda. Umiejętność pojedynkowania się mogła być całkiem przydatna.

Uważnie słuchał, kiedy Merryweather zaczęła pobieżnie opowiadać o technice, którą dzisiaj mieli ćwiczyć: unikach. Uchylanie się zamiast walki. Po skończonym wykładzie poleciła im dobrać się w pary. Przez chwilę Harry obawiał się, że los znowu okaże się dupkiem i wyląduje w parze z Riddle'em, jednak na szczęście tak się nie stało. Ralph ochoczo zgodził się zostać jego partnerem, za co Harry był mu niezmiernie wdzięczy. Ślizgoni spoglądali na nich marsowo.

— _Drętwota!_

— _Protego!_

— _Expelliarmus!_

Harry zręcznie złapał różdżkę Ralpha, kiedy ta z gracją przeleciała tuż obok. W próbie schowania się za jednym z biurek, które zostały przesunięte na tył klasy, by pojedynkujący się mieli więcej miejsca do ćwiczenia, niebieskooki chłopiec na chwilę opuścił swoją tarczę, a Harry to wykorzystał i zaatakował. Jednym słowem – to było zbyt łatwe.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Luxtor — pochwaliła go Merryweather. Profesor cały czas krążyła po sali, unikając zbłąkanych zaklęć.

Usta Harry'ego wygięły się ku górze na ten komplement. Obrócił się i odrzucił różdżkę Ralphowi, który potknął się, gdy próbował ją złapać. — Twoja kolej.

Pomimo niezdarności, Puchon uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Pożałujesz, że to zrobiłeś, Luxtor. _Imperdimenta!_

— Protego!

Harry, pochłonięty pojedynkiem, nie zauważył wygłodniałych, lazurowych oczu, chciwie chłonących każdy jego ruch.

* * *

 **Literówki i błędy zgładziła Szmaragdowy Kot. Jeżeli jakieś przeżyły, to z mojej winy ;)**

* * *

 **T/N**

Jak widzicie, nowy rozdział. Korzystam z ostatnich chwil wolnego i tłumaczę, bo za kilka dni już nie będę mieć tyle czasu co teraz… Rozdział określony przez autorkę jako nieco nudnawy, ale konieczny do zawiązania akcji. Ja go lubię – jest Tom besztający śmierciożerców; ja nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebuję.

Dziękuję wam za komentarze (i życzenia, i życzenia!) i pokładane we mnie zaufanie (wiecie, jak miło mi się zrobiło, gdy przeczytałam, że zerknęliście tutaj, bo widząc mój nick, wiedzieliście, że będzie to coś dobrego? Och Mityu, Paulinko i coloburum 'serducho'). Autorka też wam dziękuje (przepuściła sobie nawet wasze komentarze przez google translatora ^^ co za poświęcenie z jej strony) i mówi, że jesteście naprawdę kochani. Myślę, czy nie naciągnąć ją na jakieś większe wyrazy zachwytu.^^ Chcecie? ;)

Dobrze, że opowiadanie kojarzy się wam z Graczem Przeszłości – Trusted Trouble pozostaje pod dużym wrażeniem prac the Fictionist. I umiera z tęsknoty za opowiadaniami utrzymanymi w podobnym stylu, gdzie Harry i Tom zostają parą przyjaciół, a nie kochanków. Ale nie bójcie nic – moim zdaniem nie zapowiada się na bezmyślną kalkę (dobrniemy do rozdziału szóstego, to zrozumiecie o czym mówię, tych władających angielskim zachęcam do zajrzenia do oryginału) – ja „1942" jestem naprawdę oczarowana.

Tym razem to by było na tyle. Kiedy kolejny rozdział? Myślę, że niebawem ;).

Maro, Cierpiku – odpiszę wam, ale najpierw chciałam z tym się uprać. Serdecznie, serdecznie dziękuję wam za chęć pomocy i karmiące wena słowa!


	4. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

* * *

Tego wieczoru Harry wracał z gabinetu Dumbledore'a z ciężkim sercem i rozsadzającą głowę migreną.

Tydzień. _Tyle_ będzie musiał czekać na nową różdżkę.

Najwidoczniej do Dumbledore'a nie dotarła powaga sytuacji, bo inaczej już byliby w drodze na Pokątną. Ponieważ nie chciał ujawnić przed całą szkołą swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, to pozostawał praktycznie bezbronny wobec nikczemnego psychopaty, który tylko czekał na okazję, by odkryć jego tajemnice. Harry nie wątpił, że z chwilą, gdy to nastąpi, Riddle go zabije (oczywiście tuż po tym, jak dowie się już wszystkiego, czego tylko będzie chciał).

I nie. Wcale nie przesadzał.

Kiedy wczorajszego popołudnia — wciąż zdezorientowany swoim nagłym pojawianiem się w Hogsmead — zauważył Dumbledore'a, od razu poczuł niesamowitą ulgę. Dyrektor z łatwością będzie w stanie wszystko odkręcić. Bez problemu odeśle go do jego czasów. Ha. Bez problemu. Jak dotąd, Dumbledore jedynie pomógł mu zapisać się do Hogwartu. A i to zrobił na pewno po to, by mieć Harry'ego na oku. W końcu kto chciałby przygodnego podróżnika w czasie wałęsającego się samopas po okolicy?

Ręce Harry'ego zacisnęły się mocniej na niesionej stercie książek.

Miał tego dość. Kimkolwiek był ten, kto go tutaj odesłał – obecnie obstawiał pomiędzy kolejną intrygą Voldemorta a chorym żartem ze strony Draco Malfoya – Harry już go nienawidził. A niesamowita ilość zadań domowych do odrobienia wcale nie poprawiała mu humoru. Esej na obronę – osiem stóp; na eliksiry – dziewięć; transmutację – dziesięć. Dobrze, że po tych wszystkich lekcjach trafiła się jakaś chwila wolnego. Co prawda miał jeszcze w planie zaklęcia, ale tymczasowo wszystkie zajęcia z tego przedmiotu zostały odwołane – o uszy obiło mu się coś o nieoczekiwanej rezygnacji prowadzącej te lekcje profesor.

— Uch! — wykrzyknął Harry. Akurat skręcał, gdy wpadł na kogoś nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka. Potknął się, a opasłe księgi wypadły mu z rąk i rozsypały się dookoła.

— Och, strasznie przepraszam — dobiegł głos winowajcy. Przez krótką, wspaniałą chwilę Harry łudził się myślą, że jakimś cudem udało mu się powrócić do własnych czasów. Ktoś wyglądający dokładnie jak Draco Malfoy wygładził swoje schludne szaty i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

— Obawiam się, że chyba nie patrzyłem, gdzie idę. — Nagle blondyn zawiesił głos. Jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy uważniej zlustrowały Harry'ego. — Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

— Um… Tak, w porządku — odpowiedział Harry, otrząsając się z lekkiego oszołomienia. To był Abraxas Malfoy. Nie Draco. Stojący przed nim chłopiec mógł być jego niemalże idealną kopią, ale największy szkolny wróg Harry'ego w życiu nie zachowałby się tak uprzejmie. Choć z drugiej strony byłby nieźle zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że nowy Malfoy nie robił tego z rozkazu Riddle'a.

— Abraxas Malfoy — przedstawił się nieznajomy, schylając się, by podnieść upuszczone podręczniki. — Spotkaliśmy się przelotnie dzisiejszego poranka, chociaż boję się, że nie można tego uznać za dobre rozpoczęcie znajomości. — Tu nastąpiła wymowna cisza, w trakcie której dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że odnosi się do gwałtownego wyjścia Harry'ego podczas śniadania. — Ale bez obaw, nie stało się nic nieodwracalnego — kontynuował pogodnie Abraxas, podając mu książkę. — „Tajemnice czasu"? — zapytał nagle, zauważając jeden z tytułów.

— No tak — odparł Harry. Z bijącym sercem i spoconymi dłońmi porwał z powrotem książki i wepchnął je pospiesznie do szkolnej torby. — To tylko… eee… nadobowiązkowa lektura.

— Rozumiem — powiedział Abraxas, ale jego uśmiech nie obejmował dłużej chłodnych oczu. — Cóż, w takim razie zakładam, że wracałeś do naszego pokoju wspólnego. Robi się późno, a chyba nie wyszedłbyś dobrze na tym, gdyby złapano cię po ciszy nocnej już drugiego dnia po przybyciu.

— Niby tak, ale…

— Wyśmienicie — przerwał mu Malfoy, już ruszając i gestem ponaglając Harry'ego, by podążył za nim. — Zaprowadzę cię, bo chyba nadal niezbyt dobrze poruszasz się po zamku.

— Właściwie to… — Słowa protestu zamarły na ustach Harry'ego, gdy Abraxas władczo pomaszerował naprzód, ani trochę nie przejmując się jego kiepską próbą wykręcenia się.

— Skąd w ogóle wziąłeś te książki? Chyba nie ma ich w naszym sylabusie — zapytał z ciekawością Ślizgon, unosząc obie brwi do góry.

Harry zastygł na pół sekundy. Tak naprawdę dostał je od Dumbledore'a, by przejrzeć je w próżnej nadziei na to, że znajdzie w nich coś choćby odrobinkę użytecznego. Osobiście wcale na to nie liczył; zmieniacze czasu nawet nie zostały jeszcze wynalezione! Ale tego nie mógł powiedzieć Abraxasowi. Był pewien, że Malfoy zrelacjonuje Riddle'owi każde wypowiedziane w czasie ich rozmowy słowo. A jeśli Czarny Pan dowie się, że Harry trzyma blisko z Dumbledore'em, to nie zmniejszy to jego podejrzliwości.

— Z biblioteki — wypalił Harry. — Czy to nie stamtąd bierze się zazwyczaj książki?

— Oczywiście — zgodził się gładko Abraxas, znowu skupiając swoje szare oczy na Harrym. — A kogo spytałeś, jak tam dojść?

— Jakiegoś Krukona — skłamał Harry, uciekając wzrokiem od wyższego blondyna.

— Naprawdę? — Abraxas brzmiał na zaskoczonego. — Którego?

— Bo ja wiem… — odparł z rosnącą irytacją Harry. Teraz miał już pewność, że Riddle specjalnie ustawił tutaj Ślizgona. — Co to, gra w dwadzieścia jeden pytań?

Nagle Abraxas zmarszczył czoło i zmrużył oczy.

— Nie, po prostu jestem ciekawy. Krukoni nie mają w zwyczaju pomagać Ślizgonom.

Harry spróbował wzruszyć nonszalancko ramionami, chowając przy okazji zaciśnięte pięści głęboko w kieszeni. Jego prawa dłoń spoczęła delikatnie na gładkim drewnie różdżki z ostrokrzewu. Szczerze wątpił, że Abraxas go zaatakuje, ale świadomość, że był uzbrojony, idąc krok w krok obok śmierciożercy, działała na niego uspokajająco.

— Nie mój problem.

— Niestety szybko przekonasz się, że jednak twój — odezwał się Abraxas, znowu zerkając za siebie. Wcześniejszą podejrzliwość zastąpił bardziej zamyślony wyraz twarzy. — Pozostałe domy są do nas strasznie uprzedzone z powodu poglądów naszego założyciela. Nikt nas nie lubi. — Rzucił Harry'emu wymowny, milczący uśmiech, po czym rozpogodził się. — Tom jest oczywiście jedynym wyjątkiem.

— Oczywiście — odparował Harry, niezdolny do pohamowania sarkazmu. — Kto mógłby nie lubić takiego aniołka jak Tom?

— Ty, najwidoczniej — skontrował gorzko Abraxas, znów marszcząc czoło i przygryzając górną wargę. — Chociaż chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego.

Harry z czystej złośliwości postanowił zignorować ten ostatni komentarz. Resztę niezręcznej podróży w dół ku posępnym lochom spędził na wymyślaniu sposobów na to, jak zabić Riddle'a w ramach odpłaty za wszystko, czego ten się dopuścił. Nie żeby był sadystą. Chodziło tylko o zemstę, co było znaczącą różnicą. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Abraxas zatrzymał się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego, krzyżując ręce na ramionach i gwałtownie obracając twarz w jego kierunku.

— Wiesz, Harold, powinieneś dać nam szansę. Szczerze wątpię, że jesteśmy tacy, za jakich nas uważasz. — To powiedziawszy, wymamrotał hasło i wemknął się do pokoju, by dołączyć do Riddle'a i jego chłoptasiów, jak zawsze siedzących w swoich fotelach przy kominku. Harry, pozostawiony samemu sobie, zagapił się tępo w pustą przestrzeń, czując, jak żołądek zawiązuje mu się w ciasny supeł.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kłoda w palenisku osunęła się, a pomarańczowe płomienie wystrzeliły w górę. Po chwili jednak tlący się w kominku ogień powrócił do wcześniejszego, spokojnego rytmu. Pozostali Ślizgoni, ulegając senności i zmęczeniu, już jakiś czas temu udali się na spoczynek, ale Tom wciąż czuwał. Jego długie palce wodziły po pergaminie, lazurowe oczy wędrowały po pochyłym piśmie, zazwyczaj idealnie wyprostowane plecy nachylały się nad stołem, a na kamiennym obliczu zagościło zaczytanie.

Niedługo po tym, jak zegar Pradziadka wybił drugą, Tom zamknął książkę, a jego palce przebiegły po grubej, skórzanej oprawie. Bezszelestny niczym cień, powstał, a jego czarne szaty załopotały, gdy przemykał się przez drzwi prowadzące do chłopięcego dormitorium.

W sypialni szóstego roku było cicho niczym w grobie, a przebywający w niej chłopcy spali spokojnie. Tylko wtedy, w trakcie snu, naprawdę opuszczali gardę. Tom odłożył ostrożnie książkę na dno swojego kufra, ukrywając ją pod warstwą ubrań i magii; lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Nagle zastygł, przekrzywiając głowę w drapieżny sposób. Otaczał go szmer miękkich oddechów, który przypominał dziwnie delikatny szum fal w trakcie spokojnego, letniego dnia i przywodził na myśl jego własne, satysfakcjonujące wspomnienia kojarzące się z tym odgłosem. Mały, zielony wąż prześlizgujący się przez kępę trzciny; woda napływająca do wilgotnej jaskini, przerażone spojrzenie. Krzyk…

— Nie, proszę. Cedrik!

Zduszone i wyciszone jęki, jakby ktoś wypowiadał je wprost w pierzastą poduszkę, sprawiły, że Tom otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Mamo, tato, on chce mnie zabić.

Skomlenie, ledwo słyszalne i nie na tyle donośne, by obudzić pozostałych, dochodziło z ostatniego łóżka po prawej stronie komnaty.

— Syriuszu, pomóż mi! Zabił Cedrika!

Harold.

Oddech dobiegający zza zielonej kurtyny przyśpieszył, kiedy Tom zatrzymał się przed nią, uważnie nasłuchując.

— Nie. Syriusz, nie! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Proszę! Syriuszu! Syriuszu!

Gęstą ciszę przerwał gwałtowny wdech i szelest pościeli. Najwidoczniej koszmary – bo cóż innego mogłoby to być – przywróciły chłopcu świadomość.

Gdy Harold odsłonił kotary, Tom ostrożnie postąpił krok w tył i pozwolił, by cienie przylegające do kamiennej ściany sięgnęły ku niemu i skutecznie go pochłonęły. Na jego wargi zakradł się okrutny uśmieszek. Ledwo wierzył w swoje szczęście. W trakcie snu wszystkie maski się rozpadały. A jemu dane było zobaczyć prawdziwego Harolda Luxtora.

Który okazał się o wiele wspanialszy od tego fałszywego.

Kiedy tuż obok rozległ się odgłos kroków, na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Nic ponad delikatny ruch i dźwięk w ciemności. A gdy popchnięto drzwi, migoczący blask pochodni oświetlających korytarz wyrył cienką ścieżkę na podłodze i kamiennej ścianie. Obierając najlepszy kurs, bezgłośnie przemknął przez wąską szczelinę na sekundę przed zatrzaśnięciem się drzwi.

Następnie zamarł, naprężając mięśnie, i trwał w tym bezruchu, dopóki Harold nie przekroczył mahoniowego przejścia prowadzącego do pokoju wspólnego. Również tym razem Tom pomknął za nim. Zatrzymał się jednak po kilku krokach, by obserwować, jak Harold osuwa się na fotel stojący przed kominkiem, a jego głowa opada ze znużeniem na dłonie.

Czarne, sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach włosy były jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż zazwyczaj, a dłonie przeczesujące je bez ładu i składu wcale im nie pomagały. Poza przybrana przez Harolda była przeokropna – przygarbione plecy, wysunięte do przodu ramiona… Tom przekrzywił głowę, badając go i oceniając. Mógłby tyle zrobić, by skorygować złe nawyki Harolda, gdyby ten mu tylko na to pozwolił. Ale z drugiej strony, od kiedy to przejmował się zdaniem innych?

— Kim jest Cedrik?

Tom o mało co się nie roześmiał z powodu niedorzecznej reakcji chłopca na jego cichy głos. Harold zerwał się na równe nogi, wytrzeszczając oczy i rozdziawiając usta. Tom z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak budzi się jego obronna postawa. Szmaragdowe oczy stwardniały, szczęka zacisnęła się, a plecy wyprostowały. Od razu lepiej.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Riddle. — Nienawiść w jego głosie była wręcz upajająca.

Tom zanucił cicho pod nosem, a następnie zrobił kilka długich kroków, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi do kilku cali.

— A co z Syriuszem? — spytał zwyczajnie.

Harold mimowolnie wzdrygnął się i próbował cofnąć, ale ręka Toma wystrzeliła do przodu i pochwyciła jego nadgarstek. Opuszek kciuka spoczął łagodnie w miejscu, w którym można było wyczuć puls — nie na tyle mocno, by zranić, ale z wystarczającym naciskiem, by zostało to odebrane jako ostrzeżenie.

— Nie znam żadnego…

— Czy wspominałem ci — zaczął Tom, uśmiechając się słodko — o moim nadzwyczajnym talencie do rozpoznawania, kiedy ktoś mnie okłamuje? — Aż skręciło go w środku z radości, gdy zobaczył, jak szmaragdowe oczy rozszerzają się. A kiedy ich właściciel próbował ze złością wyrwać nadgarstek z uścisku Toma, jego puls przyśpieszył.

— Odczep się! — warknął młodszy chłopiec, szarpiąc jeszcze mocnej. Tom jedynie zacieśnił uchwyt. Harold tak łatwo mu się nie wywinie. A przynajmniej dopóki nie odnajdzie pożądanych informacji. W zasadzie to w ogóle, jeśli Tom będzie miał w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia. Harold był jego.

— Nie — drażnił się.

Harold natychmiast zaprzestał gorączkowej walki. Niższy chłopiec zadarł głowę, a szmaragdowe oczy, jadowicie zmrużone, spotkały się z jego własnym spojrzeniem. Zupełnie, jakby ich właściciel prosił się o śmierć. Ostatnia osoba, która tak niego spojrzała... no cóż, szczerze tego pożałowała. Ale… wyzwanie było mile widziane… przynajmniej na razie.

— Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz, ale…

— Czyżby? — zapytał Tom, robiąc krok w przód i przekrzywiając głowę. Harold cofnął się w przerażającej synchronizacji, zupełnie jakby tańczyli. — Widzisz, Luxtor, wierzę, że coś przede mną ukrywasz i nie spocznę, dopóki nie odkryję, co to takiego.

— Niczego nie ukrywam! — zaprzeczył wściekle Harold. Ale oczy... te przepiękne oczy go zdradziły. Kłamał.

— W takim razie powiedz mi — powiedział spokojnie tym samym gładkim głosem Tom — kim jest Syriusz?

Cisza i sposób, w jaki Harold wykręcił głowę, opuszczając równocześnie wzrok, były wszystkim, czego Tom potrzebował.

Zanucił cichutko, przygryzając policzek i intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Laurowe oczy nawet na chwilę nie opuściły twarzy Harolda.

— Syriusz… Black?

Zaskoczony Harold odskoczył do tyłu. Tom pozwolił, by na jego twarz wkradł się delikatny uśmieszek. Wyśmienicie. Nie chcąc tracić przewagi, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość, doskonale świadom tego, jak blisko kamiennej ściany znajdował się teraz Harold. Tym razem nie uda mu się uciec.

— Chociaż zastanawiam się — ciągnął Tom, upajając się wyborną reakcją chłopca — skąd znałbyś prawujka Alpharda.

I wtedy pojawił się błysk zaskoczenia. Tego się… nie spodziewał.

— Chyba że to nie prawujek Alpharda — powiedział powoli. Myślał na głos. Jego kciuk pulsował od przyśpieszonego pulsu Harolda. — Ależ oczywiście, że nie może chodzić o prawujka Alpharda, który też nazywał się Syriusz Black. Bo on umarł na długo przed twoimi narodzinami.

— O czym ty gadasz? — wysyczał w końcu Harold, obracając głowę tak, by ponownie spojrzeć wprost na Toma. — Nie znam żadnego Syriusza Blacka i nawet nie wiem, skąd, do licha, wpadłeś na taki…

Tom uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Zdaje się, że męczą cię koszmary, Luxtor. Co nie jest niczym nietypowym, po, ach, takich _traumatycznych_ przeżyciach jak twoje. Ich nieszczęsnym efektem ubocznym jest jednak, najwyraźniej, także mówienie przez sen.

Oczy Harolda, skryte za tymi jego niedorzecznymi okularami, rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Chłopiec po raz ostatni zrobił krok do tyłu, krzywiąc się, gdy przygrzmocił głową o ścianę.

Z trudem powstrzymując cisnący się na usta szeroki uśmieszek, Tom ruszył do przodu i uniósł wolną dłoń. Następnie pochwycił bladą szczękę i pociągnął ją do góry, by przyjrzeć się uważniej twarzy chłopca. Ten natychmiast zaczął się wykręcać, ale Tom jedynie boleśnie ścieśnił uchwyt, sprawiając, że z ust Harolda wydobył się niechętny jęk. W szmaragdowych oczach zapłonął bunt.

I właśnie wtedy, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Tom ją zauważył. A gdy już ją zobaczył, to zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego wcześniej ją przegapił. Blizna, poszarpana niczym błyskawica, mąciła nieskazitelne czoło. Intensywnie czerwony znak niemalże domagał się uwagi, skrzętnie ukryty za kruczą grzywką. Delikatnie odchylając na bok pojedynczy kosmyk, prześledził jej zarys, zdjęty nagłą nostalgią i jakimś innym nieznanym uczuciem ściskającym go od wewnątrz.

— Skąd… — wymamrotał Tom. Jego lazurowe oczy spijały zachłannie każdy szczegół, a palec praktycznie dotykał czubka błyskawicy. — Skąd ją ma…

PLASK!

Tom zatoczył się, puszczając chudy nadgarstek. Z nosa pociekła mu szkarłatna krew, pozostawiając miedziany posmak w ustach. Zaplamiła jego lewą rękę, którą ostrożnie ściskał nasadę nosa, czemu towarzyszył ostry ból. Prawą zaś grzebał w kieszeni, szukając różdżki. Obrócił się, ale było już za późno. Kamienna ściana służąca za wejście do pokoju powoli zamykała się z głośnym skrzypieniem roznoszącym się po panującej ciszy.

Niesamowicie sfrustrowany, tak mocno zacisnął palce na cisowej różdżce, że aż zbielały mu knykcie, a przy okazji o mało co nie złamał jej na drobne kawałki. Ten mały, zuchwały bachor miał nie tylko czelność go uderzyć, ale i zdecydowanie zbyt szybko zakończyć ich rozmowę. Och, Harold miał kłopoty…. Bardzo, bardzo duże kłopoty…

W pokoju huknęło, jakby coś wystrzeliło z broni, gdy machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że jego nos samoistnie się nastawił, a kość z powrotem wskoczyła na swoje miejsce. Zbyt rozwścieczony, by wkładać wysiłek w zachowanie spokoju, wparował do sypialni. Głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, w ogóle nie dbając o to, kogo przy tym obudzi. Próbował wziąć głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić, ale własny gniew przytłoczył go tak mocno, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Cisowa różdżka wściekle drgała w jego palcach. Razem byli tacy potężni. I tak wiele mogli osiągnąć.

Harold Luxtor był enigmą. Dzięki nowemu wyzwaniu, nowej grze Tom rozkwitał, ale był zbyt pobłażliwy. Że też pozwolił chłopcu uwierzyć, że ma nad nim jakąś przewagę. Owszem, Luxtor miał coś w sobie, w przeciwnym razie Tom nie zaprzątałby sobie nim głowy. Ale żeby mógł mu w jakiś sposób zagrozić? Absurd!

— Tom? — Zaspane oczy Lycorisa wyłoniły się zza kurtyny, a jego popielato-brązowe włosy sterczały w różnych kierunkach. — Na Merlina, Tom! — wybuchnął chłopiec, kiedy ostre światło pochodni padło na Toma, oświetlając jego zakrwawioną twarz. Natychmiast wygramolił się z łóżka, niemalże zaplątując się w zielony materiał, kiedy pospiesznie sięgał do kufra po koszulę. — Co się stało?

Tom rzucił mu jedynie pogardliwe spojrzenie. Jego lazurowe oczy zapłonęły w migocącym świetle tak intensywnie, że przez pojedynczy moment niemal można było ujrzeć w nich żarzącą się czerwień.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry biegł. Pędził przed siebie, byle jak najdalej od pokoju wspólnego, nie przejmując się tym, że od dawna trwała już cisza nocna. Ani tym, że mógłby został złapany. Po prostu biegł.

Był na czwartym piętrze, kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał. Śmiertelnie blady i targany drgawkami, dosłownie padł na podłogę. Co noc odwiedzał cmentarz. Co noc musiał patrzeć na Cedrika umierającego w rozbłysku zielonego światła. Obserwować ponownie odrodzenie się Voldemorta. A Riddle, _cholerny_ Riddle, dotknął jego blizny dokładnie tak samo, jak Voldemort w jego koszmarach. Prawda, tym razem odczuł to zupełnie inaczej. Brakowało bólu, co przyjął z dużą ulgą. Nie, to ten gest tak go przeraził. Do tej pory myślał, że Tom nie stał się jeszcze Voldemortem. Ale on nim był. On _był_ Voldemortem. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am lord Voldemort. Był głupcem, jeśli choć przez chwilę pomyślał inaczej.

Bolała go ręka, a jego knykcie zaczęły puchnąć. Nic dziwnego, zważywszy na to, że po raz pierwszy uderzył kogoś pięścią. I do tego trafił. To było takie dobre – ba, genialne. Tyle że rozwścieczył przy tym Riddle'a. Na Merlina, miał przechlapane. Jasne, próbujący go dorwać psychopata nie był dla niego zupełną nowością, ale jeszcze nigdy nie musiał spać z kimś takim w tym samym dormitorium!

A skoro mowa o… Nie mógł tam wrócić, nie tej nocy. Riddle z pewnością zamordowałby go w trakcie snu. Za sekundkę pójdzie do pokoju życzeń. Przecież nie przesiedzi kilku godzin w ciemnym korytarzu. Jednak gdy minęło pięć minut, wciąż się nie ruszył. Wyłożona kamiennymi płytami podłoga była zbyt wygodna. Odprężył się, a jego głowa bezwładnie poleciała do tyłu, powodując, że niemal natychmiast zasyczał z bólu i z powrotem ją podniósł. Najwyraźniej to, że po raz drugi przywalił nią w ścianę, nie pomogło w pozbyciu się siniaka, którego dorobił się wcześniej. No kto by pomyślał.

Objął ramionami nogi i pozwolił, by zamiast tego głowa opadła mu na kolana. Chłodny podmuch zmierzwił jego włosy i sprawił, że zadrżał w swojej cienkiej, bawełnianej piżamie. Spędził w tych czasach zaledwie trzydzieści godzin, a już czuł, że lada moment załamie się i wybuchnie szlochem, częściowo z tęsknoty za domem, a częściowo z czystego wyczerpania. Chyba już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz przespał całą noc, niebudzony ani widokiem wpadającego za zasłonę Syriusza, ani Cedrika unicestwianego zielonym błyskiem, ani chytrej, trupiej twarzy Voldemorta. A teraz jeszcze doszła mu przyjemność codziennego oglądania jej młodszej wersji.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego on? Dlaczego to _zawsze_ musiał być on?

Zacisnął mocno zęby, by powstrzymać gromadzącą się pod powiekami wilgoć przed przerodzeniem się w mokre, proste linie na policzkach. Sącząca się przez pobliskie wielodzielne okno srebrzysta księżycowa poświata odbijała się w znikających kropelkach wody, kiedy siedział tak w opustoszałym korytarzu, łapiąc urywane oddechy i kurczowo ściskając w pięściach brzegi cieniutkiej piżamy.

Odgłos szurających kroków w końcu wyrwał go z otępienia i sprawił, że gwałtownie uniósł głowę. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła na myśl, że będzie musiał tłumaczyć się jakiemuś nauczycielowi. Kiedy szuranie zaczęło się zbliżać, dźwignął się na nogi, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią ucieczki, a zastygnięciem w miejscu, w którym stał. W duchu modlił się o to, by nikt nie zauważył go w tych ciemnościach. Kątem oka dostrzegł na końcu korytarza ruch; jakiś przygarbiony kształt zakręcał, powłócząc nogami. Człapał wąskim przejściem, zmierzając w jego kierunku, a kiedy mijał jedno z wysokich okien, padł na niego księżycowy blask, pozwalając Harry'emu lepiej dostrzec zarys tego, co się do niego zbliżało. O mało co się nie roześmiał.

Przysadzisty mężczyzna – Harry podejrzewał, że był to jeden z nauczycieli – obwiązany szalikami i ubrany w zwiewne szaty, garbił się oraz wymachiwał trzymaną w dłoni butelką. Miał dzikie, rozczochrane mysie włosy, a do tego mruczał coś pod nosem i co jakiś czas rzucał przez ramię ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Harry pamiętał go ze swojej krótkiej wizyty w Wielkiej Sali, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czego uczył. Chyba wróżbiarstwa. Wszystko w jego wyglądzie (od szat po sposób bycia) kojarzyło mu się z Trelawney. Spiął się, gdy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. Przylgnął do ściany tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, wstrzymując oddech. Powinien uciec, kiedy jeszcze mógł. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił?

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry łudził się, że uda mu się z tego jakoś wykaraskać – nauczyciel przeszedł obok niego, nawet go nie zauważywszy, wciąż mrucząc pod nosem jakieś nonsensy i potrząsając gorliwie głową. Ale kiedy dotarł do kolejnego okna i znowu znalazł się w zasięgu blasku księżyca, nagle całkowicie zamarł. A potem zaczął się tak mocno i tak intensywnie trząść, że Harry pomyślał, że dostał jakiegoś ataku. Wtedy jednak nauczyciel obrócił się w miejscu, a szale zsunęły mu się z jednego ramienia. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, przybierając pusty, niewidzący wyraz.

Harry wiedział, co się stanie na sekundę przed tym, jak to nastąpiło.

— Kiedy noc i dzień zrównają się — wychrypiał mężczyzna zgrzytliwym, gardłowym głosem przywodzącym na myśl grabie ciągnięte po betonie — wykluje się losu plan. Kiedy nadejdzie najciemniejszy z dni, tajemnice zostaną odkryte… zrodzony z miłości i ocalony przez miłość dokonają wyboru. Ciemność i jasność zderzą się ze sobą… kiedy noc i dzień zrównają się…

Nauczyciel wziął potężny wdech i zamknął oczy. A gdy ponownie je otworzył, zaczął uważnie przyglądać się oniemiałemu, zielonookiemu chłopcu.

— Tak bardzo… przepraszam — zaczął niewyraźnie, potykając się, gdy do jego starczych nóg powróciło czucie. — Obawiam się, że… eee…. chyba się zgubiłem… tak… na pewno. — Pociągnął z butelki długi łyk, opróżniając ją do cna, kiwnął jeszcze raz głową, po czym poczłapał dalej, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Harry jęknął. Senność ponownie ogarnęła jego wyczerpany umysł, zmuszając go do oparcia się o chłodną ścianę w celu utrzymania równowagi. No naprawdę? Na domiar złego jeszcze to? Kolejna cholerna przepowiednia.

* * *

 **Jak zawsze, wielkie brawa dla Szmaragdowego Kota za tropienie i eliminowanie błędów ;)**

* * *

 **T/N**

Ekhm… Trochę minęło od ostatniej aktualizacji… Ale przybywam z nowym rozdziałem! I mam nadzieję, że piąty uda mi się przetłumaczyć nieco wcześniej, niż za miesiąc.

Historia nabiera rumieńców i tempa (kolejny guz, złamany nos, nawet znalazło się miejsce dla przepowiedni), a mój ukochany rozdział szósty jest coraz bliżej!

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zainteresowali się tą historią – jeżeli nie odpisałam na wasze komentarze, to tylko dlatego, że dzielę czas pomiędzy dwie prace, dwa tłumaczenia, własną miniaturkę oraz czytanie i komentowanie tekstów innych, i czasami może wylecieć mi to z głowy. Ale za każdy komentarz jestem niezwykle wdzięczna. Bo dzięki temu wiem, że nie tylko ja czytam tę opowieść.

Z tego co pamiętam, kilka osób w komentarzach wyraziło swoje niezadowolenie tym, że Tom zachowuje się wobec Harry'ego tak otwarcie. Powiedziałabym; szczerze. Żadnych masek, manipulacji, podstępów, nic… Sama trochę nad tym myślałam, wasze zastrzeżenia przekazałam też autorce. Trusted Trouble odpisała mi, że świadomie się na to zdecydowała. Jej Tom wie, że w przypadku Harry'ego odgrywanie wzorowego ucznia jest bezcelowe, bo jakimś cudem Harry zna jego prawdziwą naturę. Dlatego darował sobie całą tę szopkę. Poza tym pamiętajcie, że kanoniczny Tom też nie zawsze zachowywał zimną krew i beznamiętne podejście. W komnacie tajemnic całkiem otwarcie rozmawiał z Harrym, w trakcie wypytywania Slughorna o horkruksy również pozwolił, by jego maska na chwilę opadła.

Ale nie znaczy to, że zapomniał jak knuć i manipulować. O nie. Poczekajcie na najbliższe rozdziały! ;)

Tych, którzy znają angielski gorąco zachęcam do zajrzenia do oryginału i zostawienia jakiegoś śladu dla autorki!

Do następnego!


	5. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

* * *

Harry spóźnił się dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy minuty na historię magii. Osobiście uważał, że winić za to należało Riddle'a.

W akcie desperacji, chcąc uniknąć wpadnięcia na tego aroganckiego drania, czekał do ostatniej chwili, nim pomknął na dół z Pokoju Życzeń do dormitorium w lochach, gdzie pospiesznie zmienił szaty i zgarnął książki. Plusy: jak dotąd, zrealizował zamierzony cel. Minusy: ominął śniadanie i nadział się na swój obecny dylemat.

Kiedy wszedł do zatłoczonej klasy, Binns ani nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem znad notatek, ani nie przerwał swojego monotonnego mruczenia — serio, pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały. Problemem było jednak to, że pozostało tylko jedno wolne miejsce — tuż obok Alpharda Blacka. No cholera! Gdyby nie to, że prawie wszyscy uczniowie — prawie, bo nie wliczał w to Riddle'a, który najwidoczniej postanowił go ignorować — odwrócili głowy, by zobaczyć powód nagłego zamieszania, uległby pokusie obrócenia się na pięcie i czmychnął z klasy.

Niestety, jeżeli nie chciał wyjść na tchórza, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Tak więc rzucił się na wolne krzesło na tyłach pomieszczenia, rozmyślnie ignorując przy tym uważne spojrzenie, którym zaszczycił go drugi chłopak. Jego podobieństwo do Syriusza — nim ten został zniszczony przez pobyt w Azkabanie — boleśnie kłuło w oczy. Kręcone, długie do ramion włosy, atletyczna, szczupła sylwetka, blada cera.

— Trochę się nam spóźniło, co? — wycedził Alphard.

Harry z irytacją wyciągnął pergamin, pióro i atrament, odpowiadając na zaczepkę jedynie zjadliwym spojrzeniem. Stanowczo odchylił swoje krzesło w przeciwnym kierunku.

— Niezbyt uprzejmie — skomentował Alphard, zniżając głos, tak by ich rozmowa pozostała poza zasięgiem słuchu pozostałych uczniów, którzy znajdowali się obecnie w różnych stadiach sennego znudzenia. Kto w ogóle wpadł na tak genialny pomysł, by wysyłać nastolatków na historię magii w piątkowe poranki o dziewiątej?

— Wątpię, by ktokolwiek po czterech godzinach snu był uprzejmy — wysyczał w odpowiedzi Harry, przyciągając bliżej siebie pergamin. Naskrobał datę — piątek, dwudziesty piąty września 1942 roku — na samej górze, szczególną uwagę przykładając do roku na wypadek, gdyby Alphard zerkał mu przez ramię. Napisanie „1996" byłoby zbytnim ułatwieniem.

— Tylko cztery godziny — powtórzył kpiąco Alphard, potrząsając głową. — Można by się zastanawiać, co robiłeś przez drugą połowę nocy.

— Powiedziałbym ci, ale założę się, że Riddle dowiedziałby się o tym jako pierwszy — odparł lodowato Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od leżącego przed nim pergaminu.

— Skoro już o nim wspomniałeś… Lycrois opowiedział nam dzisiaj bardzo interesującą historię — Alphard zawiesił głos i odchylił się na krześle. A kiedy Harry nie odezwał się ani nie kwapił do wyjaśnień, kontynuował, tak zaprzątnięty chęcią nawiązania kontaktu, że nawet jednostronna konwersacja mu wystarczyła. — Coś o tobie uderzającym Toma…

— Uważaj, Black — odparował Harry, omal nie zalewając swojego pergaminu atramentem, gdy mocniej ścisnął pióro. — Nie wydaje mi się, by twój pan chciał, aby o nim plotkowano.

Krzesło Alpharda z głuchym hukiem z powrotem zetknęło się wszystkimi czterema nogami z podłogą.

Ups…

— Mój kto? — spytał ostro Alphard, a jego czarne oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie. Ich spojrzenie nie było aż tak intensywne jak tych należących do Riddle'a, ale wystarczyło, by wywołać zimny dreszcz pełznący po szyi.

— Zapomnij — wymamrotał Harry, pochylając się nad pergaminem. W duchu pacnął się w łeb. Fragmentem jego przykrywki powinno być udawanie niemowy, może to powstrzymałoby go od rzucania co pięć sekund wskazówek dotyczących jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zostanie zdemaskowany w ciągu tygodnia, a już na pewno, jeśli to Riddle postanowi wcielić się w rolę detektywa rozwiązującego jego sprawę.

— Mój kto, Luxtor? — powtórzył Alphard tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała groźba. Nachylił się ku Harry'emu, próbując go w ten sposób zastraszyć. Może i jego taktyka by zadziałała, gdyby nie coś jeszcze, co dało się wyłapać w jego głosie: strach.

— Mógłbyś mi nie przeszkadzać? — odwarknął Harry. — Próbuję robić notatki.

— Ta… właśnie widzę. I dlatego na razie ograniczyłeś się jedynie do zapisania daty — stwierdził Alphard. Jego knykcie pobielały, gdy zacisnął dłonie na kancie stołu.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, zabrakło mu tchu w piersi. Odwrócił więc głowę tak, by rozczochrana grzywka choć trochę zamaskowała wyraz jego twarzy. Na szczęście Alphard nie naciskał więcej, tylko powrócił do własnych zajęć — gryzmolenia ostrych kolców w rogu pergaminu. Harry, wnioskując z siły, z jaką ten przyciskał pióro, doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko on poczuł się nieswojo.

Nie rozmawiali do końca zajęć, co w pewien sposób bardziej przerażało Harry'ego, niż gdyby Alphard kontynuował przesłuchanie. Na tym polegała, jak podejrzewał, zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy Ślizgonami a Gryfonami. Jeśli jakiś Gryfon miał coś do ciebie, to mówił ci o tym wprost, podczas gdy Ślizgoni preferowali o wiele subtelniejsze podejście. A przynajmniej tak było w tej linii czasowej — Harry nigdy nie posądziłby Draco czy jego dwóch osiłków o subtelność.

Kiedy Alphard w końcu się odezwał, Harry był jedynie o krok od wolności. Jego rzeczy o mało co nie rozsypały się po podłodze, tak pospiesznie zgarniał je do torby.

— Tom chce z tobą porozmawiać — wysyczał wprost do ucha Harry'ego, nim gwałtownie przeszedł obok i wymknął się z klasy.

Jakimś cudem te pięć słów wywarło na Harrym dużo większe wrażenie niż cokolwiek innego, co padło podczas całej wcześniejszej rozmowy.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W bibliotece panowała głęboka cisza, a w powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach wyblakłych pergaminów. Przed swoją małą eskapadą Harry szczerze nie znosił tej części Hogwartu. Kojarzyła mu się jedynie z nocnym ślęczeniem nad księgami w poszukiwaniu sposobu na oddychanie pod wodą, wciąż zaganiającą go do powtórek przed nachodzącymi sprawdzianami Hermioną, czy Hagridem próbującym znaleźć tutaj porady na temat wychowywania smoków. Teraz jednak uwielbiał bibliotekę dokładnie z tych samych powodów. To właśnie tego typu wspomnienia powstrzymywały go przed postradaniem zmysłów w tej szalonej, nowej rzeczywistości.

Akurat trwała przerwa na obiad, którą spędzał w najodleglejszym zakątku biblioteki, wertując książki o podróżach w czasie, gdy nagle zaburczało mu w brzuchu. No dobra, może ominięcie i śniadania, i obiadu nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale po słowach Alpharda z jeszcze większą determinacją postanowił unikać Riddle'a. Jeśli ten drań chce z nim porozmawiać, to niech sam go znajdzie.

— Luxtor.

 _Poważnie?_

Z lekkim drżeniem uniósł głowę znad książki, niepewnie spoglądając na elegancką postać opierającą się swobodnie o regał, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i nie wróżącym nic dobrego uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Miał przechlapane. Na całej linii.

— Jak tam twój nos, Riddle? — wypalił sarkastycznie, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Czy przed chwilą nie stwierdził, że ma przechlapane? No to teraz był trupem.

— Wyleczony — odparł ciemnowłosy chłopak, nonszalancko wzruszając ramieniem. — Dzięki za troskę.

Po tym stwierdzeniu zapadła cisza, w trakcie której lazurowe i szmaragdowe spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, a obaj chłopcy zastygli w swoich pozycjach; żaden nie chciał wycofać się jako pierwszy.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął w końcu Harry, mając nadzieję, że ściskający żołądek strach nie jest widoczny na jego twarzy.

Uśmiechając się drapieżnie, Riddle przekrzywił głowę, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

— Wiesz, Harold, to bardzo ogólne pytanie. Oczywiście jest wiele rzeczy, których pragnę, ale na użytek naszej rozmowy udam, że wyraziłeś się nieco precyzyjniej. Na chwilę obecną chcę jedynie dobrze wypełnić swoje obowiązki prefekta Slytherinu i poinformować cię o nadprogramowych zajęciach odbywających się w Hogwarcie, którymi, jak sądzę, mógłbyś być zainteresowany.

Nadprogramowe zajęcia? Nie brzmiało to ani przyjaźnie, ani niewinnie.

— Riddle — zaczął słodko Harry — jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdarzyło ci się wypełnić obowiązki prefekta bez jakiegoś ukrytego motywu, to chyba zemdleję z wrażenia.

— W takim razie dobrze, że tutaj jestem. Chwycę cię, gdy będziesz padać — odparł Riddle uprzejmym tonem, który świetnie pasował i do odgrywanej przez chłopca roli wzorowego ucznia, i do jego prawdziwej osobowości stanowiącej jej całkowite przeciwieństwo.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Tym razem to Riddle był tym, który ją przerwał.

— Jutro o ósmej wieczorem w Wielkiej Sali odbędzie się spotkanie klubu pojedynków. Chcę, żebyś wziął w nim udział.

— Klub pojedynków? — powtórzył podejrzliwie Harry. Wspomnienie Lockharta niezbyt subtelnie przemknęło mu przed oczami, moszcząc się wygodnie w jego umyśle. — Dlaczego miałbyś…

— Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś potężniejszy _ode_ _mnie_ , Luxtor? — przerwał mu Riddle. Wciąż się uśmiechał, ale jego spojrzenie stało się lodowate. — Będziesz miał okazję to udowodnić.

Harry poczuł, jak okruszek niepokoju wpada mu do brzucha, a znalazłszy się tam, zaczyna wiercić i przekręcać, przyprawiając o mdłości. Riddle chciał się z nim pojedynkować – i to jeszcze przed całą szkołą, jeśli obecny klub pojedynkowy dorównywał popularnością temu na jego niegdysiejszym drugim roku. Teraz to chyba na przyszłym drugim roku... Nie, to nie miało sensu! Nienawidził podróżowania w czasie.

— A co, jeśli nie przyjdę?

Riddle oderwał się od regału, zmierzając wprost na Harry'ego. Prefekt nachylił się nad stołem, przy którym siedział i wyciągnął rękę, by pochwycić go za podbródek. Odchylił głowę Harry'ego, a gdy ich oczy się spotkały, szybkim spojrzeniem obrzucił bliznę na jego czole.

— Przyjdziesz — oznajmił miękko. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała absolutna pewność. I niech go szlag, ale miał rację. Harry nigdy nie odrzuciłby tak otwarcie rzuconego wyzwania; to oznaczałoby przegraną, darowanie zwycięstwa Riddle'owi i przyznanie, że to on był górą, że był alfą. — Zajmę się szczegółami — ciągnął Riddle, puszczając jego podbródek i prostując się. — Ty jedynie musisz być gotowy.

— Co się stanie, jeśli wygram?

Tym razem oblicze Riddle'a naprawdę się rozpogodziło, gdy chłopak wykrzywił usta w leniwym uśmieszku. W jego oczach igrało rozbawienie. Drgnął.

— Zostawię cię w spokoju — powiedział, oferując to, czego w jego mniemaniu Harry najbardziej pragnął. — Na zawsze.

Harry nerwowo oblizał wargi. Wiara Riddle'a we własne możliwości była niepokojąco alarmująca i stanowiła idealną pożywkę dla węzła wątpliwości formułującego się w jego brzuchu. Dlatego zdobył się na zadanie pytania, na które tak naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

— A co, jeśli ty wygrasz?

Leniwy uśmieszek na twarzy Riddle'a jedynie się poszerzył, kiedy chłopak zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Będziesz siadać razem z nami — to znaczy Lycorisem, Abraxasem, Alphardem, Mariusem i mną — przez dwa tygodnie podczas śniadań.

Harry zmrużył oczy, szukając na twarzy młodego Czarnego Pana śladów jakiegokolwiek podstępu czy przeoczonej luki w warunkach. Ale pod tymi standardowymi, zwodniczymi maskami nie mógł dopatrzyć się żadnej pułapki. Musiała gdzieś tam być, był tego bardziej niż pewien, ale nie potrafił jej dostrzec.

— W porządku — zgodził się niechętnie, wzdychając z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę Riddle nie zostawił mu żadnego pola manewru. Ale z drugiej strony… Co złego mogło kryć się we wspólnych śniadaniach? — Umowa stoi.

— Stoi — potwierdził Riddle, przytakując głową na znak zgody. Drapieżny uśmieszek ponownie zagościł na twarzy nastoletniego Czarnego Pana, gdy ten pogrążał się w cieniu rzucanym przez strzeliste regały. — Och, i jeszcze jedno, Harold. Rusz się do Wielkiej Sali i zjedz coś. Przyda ci się energia. — Po tych słowach chłopak zanurzył się w ciemności, która natychmiast go pochłonęła.

Na Merlina.

Był martwy.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

— Tom!

Niosący się echem okrzyk ścigał mknącą podziemnym korytarzem postać, obijając się od zimnych, kamiennych ścian. Postać nie zatrzymała się, ale zauważalnie zwolniła, tak by Ślizgon, który ją wołał, mógł się z nią zrównać. Urywany oddech tego drugiego świadczył o szybkim tempie, z jakim była goniona.

— O co chodzi, Alphardzie? — Odpowiedź, bardziej ostra niż zazwyczaj sprawiła, że Alphard z zakłopotaniem spuścił wzrok.

— Przepraszam za swoją bezpośredniość. — Ponownie uniósł głowę, z żarem i determinacją wlepiając wzrok w drugiego Ślizgona, który zapatrzony przed siebie tylko raz przelotnie zerknął na swojego nowego towarzysza. — Ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Wyobraź sobie, że domyśliłem się tego po twoich licznych próbach zwrócenia na siebie mojej uwagi na eliksirach — oparł oschle Tom. — Mógłbyś zachowywać się bardziej dyskretnie, obserwacyjne umiejętności Luxtora wcale nie są tak nikłe, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Alphard potknął się o własne nogi, a na jego bladych policzkach wykwitły szkarłatne plamy. Po sekundzie odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i wyprostował się.

— W zasadzie… w zasadzie to chodzi właśnie o Luxtora i o coś, co powiedział na historii magii.

Lazurowe oczy Toma natychmiast wystrzeliły w jego stronę, co jeszcze bardziej podkreśliło fakt, że po raz pierwszy w trakcie ich rozmowy Alphard powiedział coś, co przykuło uwagę starszego chłopca.

— I cóż to takiego mogło być?

— Powiedział… — Alphard zawahał się. Zwilżył spierzchnięte usta. Nietypowa dla niego niechęć do mówienia ściągnęła na niego zaciekawione spojrzenie Toma. — Powiedział: „Nie wydaje mi się, by twój… twój _pan_ chciał, by o nim plotkowano".

Tym razem to Tom na chwilę zgubił rytm kroków, co było rzadkością samą w sobie. Jego cała uwaga skupiła się teraz na Alphardzie, który uparcie wlepiał wzrok w swoje błyszczące, czarne buty.

— Niemożliwe… — wydyszał Tom. Jakim cudem Harold Luxtor po zaledwie dwóch nocach spędzonych w zamku odkrył coś, czego on sam jeszcze nie do końca ogarniał? — To niemożliwe — powtórzył głośniej, ale równie niepewnie.

— Mój panie, ja nie…

Tom uciszył Alpharda pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Jego twarz przykrywał cień rzucany przez migocące pochodnie. Pospiesznie sięgnął do kieszeni po swoją cisową różdżkę, przy okazji przesyłając Blackowi złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy ten wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. Ale Tom jedynie przytknął koniuszek swojej różdżki do jego skroni. Alphard zamarł, oddychając gwałtownie.

— _Legilimens_ — wyszeptał Tom, rozjaśniając ciemny korytarz niebieskim błyskiem. Oczy Alpharda rozszerzyły się komicznie, jednak wszystko wróciło do normy, gdy Tom cofnął różdżkę. Jego twarz przybrała zamyślony wyraz.

— On mnie zna — powiedział powoli, chowając bladą różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Znowu zaczął iść, gestem ponaglając Alpharda, by do niego dołączył – Black prędko i posłusznie podporządkował się jego rozkazowi. — Nie wiem, jak to możliwe. Jestem pewien, że nigdy go nie spotkałem. Zapamiętałbym go, gdyby tak było. A mimo wszystko Harold mnie zna.

— Może Dumbledore? — zasugerował Alphard, przygryzając wargę i rzucając Tomowi niepewne spojrzenie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z niechęci żywionej przez starszego nastolatka do poważanego profesora. — Wiesz, że cię podejrzewa.

— Być może. — Tom zamyślił się. — Ale wątpię, żeby ten miłośnik mugoli podejrzewał _aż tak_ wiele. Poza tym jest zbyt pobłażliwy i ślepy na to, co ma przed oczami — stwierdził, wykrzywiając z pogardą górną wargę. — Owszem, jest to możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne.

— Więc co? — drążył Alphard. — A może Luxtor jest niesamowicie spostrzegawczy albo dorastał z rodzicami-aurorami i to przez nich jest taki uprzedzony, i…

— Nie — wszedł mu w słowo Tom, potrząsając głową. — Bo to nie tłumaczy, skąd wiedział, kim jestem w chwili, w której mnie zobaczył. Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie _nienawidzi_ i dlaczego ta jego nienawiść jest tak osobista…

— Ale… — Alphard starał się nadążyć za tokiem myśli Toma. — Dumbledore mógł…

— Nie — odparł ostro Tom, a jego ton sprawił, że Alphard skrzywił się i skulił. — Tutaj chodzi o coś innego… — kontynuował dużo łagodniej; tym razem jego głos był kojący jak kołysanka. — I chcę dowiedzieć się o co.

Resztę drogi do pokoju wspólnego pokonali w ciszy, pogrążeni w myślach. Alphard co rusz spoglądał na Toma, raz z przerażeniem, a raz z podziwem. Kiedy Tom wypowiedział hasło i wkroczył do pomieszczenia, jego cała osobowość nagle zmieniła się z gracją i wyuczoną łatwością. Ramiona lekko się przygarbiły, a podbródek opadł – drobne zmiany, dzięki którym zdawał się bardziej ludzki niż jeszcze sekundę temu.

Lazurowe oczy omiotły ciemny kąt, w którym przy małym stoliku siedziała samotna postać, wertując otwartą księgę. Spojrzenie Toma na chwilę się na niej zatrzymało. Harold był jedyną osobą w całym pomieszczeniu, która nie podniosła głowy, gdy wszedł do środka. Tom nie był pewien, czy bardziej było to irytujące, czy intrygujące. Chyba i to, i to.

Wziął głęboki wdech, by oczyścić umysł i wyrzucić Harolda z myśli – przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Razem z Alphardem podszedł do reszty ich małej grupki, zajmującej zwyczajowe miejsca wokół kominka. Teraz miał inne naglące sprawy, którymi musiał się zająć.

* * *

 **Jak zawsze – podziękowanie za betowanie dla Szmaragdowego Kota, która zdobyła się na nie mimo panujących upałów. Naprawdę podziwiam cię Kocie, mi by się nie chciało ;).**

 **Jeżeli jednak jakieś błędy się ostały, to przyjmuję na siebie odpowiedzialność za nie.**

* * *

 **T/N**

Nowy rozdział – jak obiecałam, troszeczkę wcześniej niż ostatnio. Ale na następny trochę poczekacie – jego tłumaczenie jest w powijakach… Jeszcze gorszych niż tłumaczenie Mrocznego… (chociaż jutro powinnam wrzucić kolejny fragmencik… Jak tylko zdobędę się na to, by oderwać się od Czarnej Bandery Jacka Komudy – nie Maro, absolutnie nie narobiłaś mi smaka na pirackie klimaty, wcale a wcale :P). Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. Chociaż nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyście jednak mieli z tym problemy – sama na oryginalny czekałam jak głupia. Szczególnie, że bardzo wyraźnie zostało zasugerowane to, co się w nim wydarzy. ;) Nie spoilerując, powiem jedynie – będzie widowiskowo :D.

Jak zawsze dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to opowiadanie czytają i dają mu szansę. Dla mnie i autorki wiele to znaczy (tak, Trusted Trouble dalej zamęcza biedny translator po każdej mojej aktualizacji ^^).

Pozdrawiam i do następnego!


	6. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

* * *

Harry wiercił się i obracał z boku na bok przez całą noc. Jego hiperaktywny umysł rozważał setki możliwych zakończeń pojedynku z Riddle'em. Był prawie pewien, że młodemu Czarnemu Panu nie wyślizgnie się żadne czarnomagiczne czy śmiercionośne zaklęcie, nie na oczach prawie całego Hogwartu. Z drugiej strony nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by Riddle zaaranżował wszystko tak, że zranienie lub zabicie go wyglądałaby na nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Jedna mała, zagubiona klątwa i… po zabawie. Upadek, skręcony kark. A potem tylko: „ups, co za szkoda".

No dobra, może odrobinkę przesadzał. Riddle raczej nie miał zamiaru go zabić, skoro wysilił się, by wszystko zorganizować. Najwidoczniej spędzenie sześciu godzin w ciemnym pokoju i wsłuchiwanie się w powolne tykanie zegara miało niezbyt dobry wpływ na umysł Harry'ego.

Piąta trzydzieści wydała mu się odpowiednią godziną do pobudki. Zdarzają się normalni uczniowie, którzy wstają o tej porze, no nie? Przykładając szczególną uwagę do zachowania ciszy, naciągnął na siebie szkolne szaty. Z powodu panujących ciemności przypadkowo włożył głowę nie do tej dziurki, co powinien. Miał nadzieję, że żaden z przyszłych śmierciożerców nie zobaczył, jak próbował przepchnąć ją przez otwór na rękaw. Już ubrany, wymknął się do pokoju wspólnego.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że pokój jest pusty, ale zaraz potem zauważył samotną postać siedzącą przy kominku. Trzymane przez nią pióro ślizgało się po pergaminie, zostawiając za sobą linijki eleganckiego pisma. Riddle. No oczywiście. Starszy chłopiec najwyraźniej również dostrzegł obecność Harry'ego, bo uniósł wzrok, a jego usta wykrzywił okrutny uśmieszek. Sekundę później, jakby nigdy nic, z powrotem skupił się na swoich rzeczach.

Harry nagle zapragnął, by wejście do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów posiadało normalne drzwi, które teraz mógłby zatrzasnąć za sobą z głośnym hukiem.

Ponieważ jego żołądek, ściśnięty ze zdenerwowania, stanowczo protestował przeciwko jakiemukolwiek jedzeniu, minął Wielką Salę i skierował się prosto do biblioteki. Tym razem, zamiast kontynuowania swoich, jak dotąd bezcelowych, poszukiwań informacji o podróżach w czasie, zgromadził wokół siebie stosik książek z zaklęciami. Podjął bezowocną próbę znalezienia w nich czegoś, co pomogłoby mu zyskać przewagę nad genialnym, potężnym, przebiegłym, złym, niebezpiecznym, mściwym, nastoletnim Czarnym Panem. Stop! Powinien naprawdę przestać o tym myśleć, bo im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej beznadziejne mu się wszystko wydawało.

Kiedy zegar wybił dziewiątą, bibliotekę powoli zaczęli zapełniać pozostali uczniowie, głównie siódmoroczni, którzy najwidoczniej już teraz rozpoczynali swoje przygotowania do OWUTEMów. No bo kto inny miałby ochotę utknąć tu w tak rześki, wrześniowy poranek?

Harry gapił się na opasłą księgę leżącą przed nim tak długo, aż tekst zaczął rozmazywać mu się przed oczami. Nie był pewien, czy przez ostatnie trzydzieści minut chociaż raz obrócił stronę. Najwidoczniej pięć godzin snu w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich nocy w końcu zaczęło się na nim mścić.

Ale to, że się nie wysypiał, nie było _jego_ winą. Nie, na dobrą sprawę była to wina Riddle'a. Wszystko było winą Riddle'a. No bo jak mogłoby nie być? Ech, to całe myślenie jedynie doprowadzało go do bólu głowy. Może powinien przejść się do pielęgniarki i poprosić o jakiś eliksir na migrenę… Eliksir Słodkiego Snu też nie byłby zły… Ha. Eliksir… Co za zabawne słowo…

— Harold?

Harry podskoczył i gwałtownie uniósł głowę, omal nie rozrywając przy tym kartki przykrywającej mu twarz.

— Cześć — wymamrotał, próbując otworzyć oczy, co okazało się dość trudne z powodu sklejonych powiek. — Która godzina?

— Druga — nadeszła odpowiedź. — Przegapiłeś lunch.

Harry zamrugał. Twarz osoby z naprzeciwka powoli zaczęła się wyostrzać i jego oczom ukazał się Puchon o jasnych jak słoma włosach. Chłopak, wysoko unosząc brwi, gapił się na niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, najprawdopodobniej wywołanym jego sterczącymi we wszystkich kierunkach włosami. Harry rozpoznał w nim Ralpha Timby'ego — ucznia, obok którego siedział na obronie.

— Nad czym tak pracujesz? — zapytał Ralph, zajmując miejsce obok i pochylając się nad księgą z zaklęciami. — Nie mamy chyba żadnego testu, no nie? Bo nic nie powtarzałem.

— Nie — odparł niewyraźnie Harry, ściągając okulary. Potarł oczy opuszkami palców, by pozbyć się resztek senności. — Po prostu szukam zaklęć. Takich, no wiesz, nadających się do pojedynków.

— Och, w porządku. — Tryskający optymizmem chłopak przesunął swoje krzesło nieco bliżej, by lepiej widzieć zapisany w książce tekst. — Jeżeli chcesz się pojedynkować, powinieneś przyjść na dzisiejsze spotkanie klubu pojedynków.

— Taa… To już zostało mi zalecone… — odparł cierpko Harry z fałszywym uśmiechem. Ponownie założył okulary.

— Przez kogo? — zaciekawił się Ralph, marszcząc brwi na widok jego dziwnego wyrazu twarzy.

— Przez Riddle'a.

— To miło z jego strony — odparł Puchon, znowu się uśmiechając.

— Taa… — Głos Harry'ego aż ociekał sarkazmem. — Bo w głębi duszy Riddle jest uroczym, życzliwym chłopczykiem.

Ralph odchylił się na krześle. Skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Coś mi się wydaje, że go nie lubisz.

„ _I masz rację. Nie lubię. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Bo jest złym, przebiegłym, potężnym, socjopatycznym Czarnym Panem, który wyrośnie na ludobójcę i mordercę moich rodziców. Cieszę się, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy"_ miał ochotę powiedzieć Harry. Ale tak naprawdę ograniczył się do:

— Nie zawsze się zgadzamy.

— W porządku. — Ralph wzruszył ramionami, porzucając temat. Typowo puchońskie zachowanie. — Jakiego zaklęcia chciałbyś się nauczyć? — Ponownie nachylił się na stołem, zacisnął mocno powieki i na chybił trafił wybrał zaklęcie, dźgając w nie palcem. — O, to wydaje się całkiem niezłe.

— _Aqua Eructo_ : powoduje, że potężny strumień wody wytryskuje wprost z czubka różdżki — przeczytał Harry. Ze zmarszczonym czołem rozejrzał się po bibliotece. — Ale chyba nie chciałbym ćwiczyć go tutaj.

Jak na komendę obaj chłopcy zerknęli na bibliotekarkę stojącą kilka regałów dalej. Czarownica, zezując przez swoje kwadratowe okulary, polerowała nieskazitelnie czystą okładkę książki. W zakurzonym powietrzu ostre rysy kobiety nadawały jej wygląd równie, a może nawet bardziej, przerażający od madam Pince — przypominającej drapieżnego ptaka bibliotekarki z czasów Harry'ego.

— Tu się z tobą zgodzę — wyszeptał Ralph. Wstał, porywając książkę ze stołu. Harry podążył za jego przykładem.

Następne dwie godziny Puchon i Ślizgon spędzili w opustoszałej klasie, znajdującej się tuż za rogiem, rzucając w siebie _aqua eructo_. Wkrótce obaj byli przemoczeni od stóp do głów. Na szczęście Hermiona nauczyła kiedyś Harry'ego osuszającego zaklęcia.

— Muszę iść — powiedział w końcu Ralph, odgarniając z czoła mokre włosy. Zerknął na staromodny zegarek na nadgarstku. — Obiecałem Jane, że się z nią spotkam o czwartej.

— W porządku. —Harry wycisnął z ubrań ostatnią partię wody. — Ja w takim razie chyba wrócę do biblioteki.

Ralph był już jedną nogą poza klasą, gdy Harry poczuł, jak zapiera mu dech w piersi. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że niemal na śmierć zapomniał o pewnej kluczowej kwestii.

— Ralph! — krzyknął. Puchon momentalnie obrócił się na pięcie w jego stronę. — Czy jest szansa, że moglibyśmy zamienić się różdżkami? Tylko na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Ralph przekrzywił głowę i zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie mogę tego dokładnie wyjaśnić — zaczął powoli, przygryzając wargi. Proszę, powiedz tak. Proszę, proszę, proszę! — Ale to naprawdę ważne.

Puchon milczał przez chwilę. Harry wstrzymał oddech.

— Myślę, że tak… — zgodził się w końcu, wyciągając swoją jasną różdżkę z kieszeni. — Ale… nie zniszczysz jej, prawda?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie! — zapewnił go pospiesznie Harry, dziękując w duchu Heldze Hufflepuff za to, że ceniła życzliwość i przyjacielskość. Dziwny, nostalgiczny smutek ścisnął jego serce, gdy już doszło do wymiany, a jego różdżka z ostrokrzewu zniknęła w kieszeni Ralpha. — Dziękuję — powiedział z wdzięcznością, posyłając Puchonowi delikatny uśmiech, nim sięgnął po książkę z zaklęciami, by wrócić z nią z powrotem do zakurzonej biblioteki.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Jak na gust Harry'ego, ósma wieczorem nastała zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Jeszcze chwilę temu ślęczał w bibliotece nad książką z zaklęciami, z różdżką w jednej, a kanapką (przyniesioną przez sympatycznego skrzata domowego) w drugiej ręce, a teraz nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, wmieszany w tłum uczniów zebranych w Wielkiej Sali.

Stoły jadalne zniknęły — co nieprzyjemnie skojarzyło mu się z klubem pojedynków z jego drugiego roku — za to pojawiło się podwyższenie udekorowane barwami wszystkich czterech domów, na którym stała już trójka nauczycieli.

Slughorn z podekscytowaniem kołysał się na piętach i uśmiechał do stłoczonych jak w ulu uczniów, gawędzących z przyjaciółmi. Harry nie wątpił, że nauczyciel znał się na eliksirach, ale co do jego pojedynkowych zdolności nie miał już takiej pewności. Podejrzewał, że opiekun Slytherinu pojawił się tutaj raczej, by wyłapać nowe talenty i dodać je do swojego ekskluzywnego Klubu Ślimaka. On za to podziękuje.

Merryweather, podstarzała nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią, była zajęta rozmową z Dumbledore'em, trzecim przedstawicielem szkolnej kadry. Tym razem rudym włosom przyszłego dyrektora Hogwartu towarzyszyły różowo-złote szaty.

Mimo wszystko owa trójka nauczycieli zdawała się o wiele lepiej przygotowana do prowadzenia klubu pojedynków i utrzymania w ryzach prawie czterystu uczniów uzbrojonych w różdżki niż Lockart i Snape razem wzięci kiedykolwiek.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła po zebranych uczniach, a kiedy nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Ralphem, odwzajemnił uspokajający uśmiech, który posłał mu Puchon. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy w 1942 roku byli złem wcielonym.

A mówiąc o…

Riddle, otoczony swoją małą świtą, stał przy lewym krańcu sceny. Alphard i Marius żartowali głośno, Abraxas i Lycoris cicho rozmawiali, a Tom ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwował uważnie Dumbledore'a. Ignorował przy tym całkowicie zebrane nieopodal dziewczyny, zalotnie trzepoczące rzęsami w jego kierunku. Kiedy Harry na nich popatrzył, Lycoris akurat dotykał ramienia Toma. Najwidoczniej chciał o coś zapytać. Tom zerknął na chłopca i przytaknął, a gdy ponownie odwracał się w stronę Dumbledore'a, natrafił na wzrok Harry'ego. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Harry natychmiast cały się spiął i zacisnął zęby, co niezmiernie rozbawiło Toma. Nastoletni Czarny Pan posłał mu drapieżny uśmieszek, nim przeniósł wzrok na coś innego.

W tym samym momencie Dumbledore odchrząknął głośno, z powodzeniem przyciągając w ten sposób uwagę zebranych uczniów.

— Ekhm… Witajcie! Witajcie na spotkaniu klubu pojedynków. — Po stronie złoto-czerwonych uczniów rozległy się radosne okrzyki. — Chciałbym przedstawić wszystkim profesor Merrywaether i profesora Slughorna, którzy będą asystować w dzisiejszym spotkaniu. W zeszłym tygodniu rzucaliście w siebie Drętwotami i udało wam się dorobić dziesięciu kontuzji i trzech złamanych nadgarstków, tak więc dzisiaj uznaliśmy, że dobrze będzie, jeśli nauczymy was jak za pomocą Protego, zaklęcia tarczy, blokować niezbyt potężne klątwy i czary.

Na te słowa Merryweather wystąpiła o krok, a jej krótkie, wypłowiałe włosy zalśniły w blasku rzucanym przez setki dryfujących w powietrzu świec.

— Proszę wszystkich o uniesienie swoich różdżek — poleciła lakonicznie, unosząc własną — i wypowiedzenie głośno i zdecydowanie: _protego_.

— Protego — zanitowała cała sala. Tu i tampojawiła się srebrzysto-niebieska tarcza. Większości uczniom z piątego i wyższych roczników, w tym Harry'emu, udało się ją wyczarować, jednak młodsi (tych poniżej trzeciego roku było niewielu) mieli z tym problem. Sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie mieli do czynienia z tym zaklęciem. Nauczyciele zeszli ze sceny i teraz przechadzali się pomiędzy uczniami, poprawiając i pomagając w razie potrzeby.

— Nieźle ci idzie, Luxtor — powiedział Slughorn i skinął z aprobatą w kierunku Harry'ego, gdy zauważył, że wyczarowana przez niego tarcza, pomimo korzystania z pożyczonej różdżki, zdawała się całkiem potężna. Najprawdopodobniej Harry zawdzięczał to tym wszystkim godzinom, które spędził ćwicząc to zaklęcie.

— Wyśmienicie. Naprawdę wyśmienicie — wykrzyknął radośnie Dumbledore chwilę później, cofając się w kierunku podwyższenia. — Wszystkim wam gratuluję. Jednak sztuczka polega na tym, by użyć zaklęcia tarczy w trakcie pojedynku. Profesorze Slughorn, pozwoli pan?

Merryweather odsunęła się, robiąc miejsce dla dwóch nauczycieli, którzy pokłonili się sobie i wyciągnęli różdżki.

— Raz, dwa, trzy — zaczął odliczać Dumbledore. — _Drętwota!_

— _Protego!_ — odparował Slughorn. Zaklęcie ogłuszające odbiło się od tarczy, lecąc z powrotem w stronę Dumbledore, który pozbył się go prostym machnięciem różdżki. Niektórzy zebrani uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować i bić brawa.

— Proszę o spokój, proszę o spokój — zbeształ ich żartobliwie Slughorn, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając. — Nim przejdziemy do ćwiczeń z partnerem, pozwólmy, by para starszych uczniów zaprezentowała nam wykorzystanie zaklęcia protego w trakcie pojedynku.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wrzucił mu do żołądka skutą lodem kulę, która teraz wija się i wierciła. Było mu niedobrze. A uśmiech, który pojawił się na drgających wargach Riddle'a, wcale nie pomagał w złagodzeniu mdłości.

— Zastanówmy się… — ciągnął Slughorn, wodząc wzrokiem po otaczających go uczniach. — Tom?

Riddle posłał nauczycielowi szeroki, niewinny i całkowicie fałszywy uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyło skinienie głową, po czym zaczął iść w stronę sceny, wyciągając równocześnie cisową różdżkę. Co prawda mogło to być zwykłe przewidzenie, ale jeszcze ułamek sekundy temu Harry mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak oczy Slughorna na chwilę zaszły mgłą. — I… pan Luxtor?

Tłum wokół Harry'ego rozstąpił się, robiąc mu miejsce, by mógł podejść pod scenę. Zdjęty nagłym przerażeniem czuł, jak jego serce bije jak oszalałe. W rzeczywistości dojście do podwyższenia zajęło zaledwie kilka sekund, ale Harry'emu żadna droga nigdy nie dłużyła się bardziej — no może za wyjątkiem tej, którą musiał przejść, gdy jego imię zostało wyplute przez Czarę Ognia. _Tamta_ zdawała się trwać całą wieczność.

Gdy znalazł się w końcu na podwyższeniu, Dumbledore delikatnie poklepał go po ramieniu, życząc mu powodzenia. Przemknęło mu przez myśl. że szacowny profesor brzmiał na lekko przerażonego Być może również zauważył silną satysfakcję, z jaką rozbłysły oczy Toma, gdy ten stanął naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

Obaj uprzejmie skinęli sobie głowami, chociaż żaden z nich nie czuł się komfortowo z perspektywą odsłonięcia szyi przed przeciwnikiem.

— Na mój znak — wykrzyknął Slughorn, pozostając całkowicie ślepym na to, co rozgrywało się przed jego oczami.

— Raz…

Lazurowe oczy rozbłysły, gdy napotkały szmaragdowe, a maska wzorowego ucznia zsunęła się Riddle'owi z twarzy na tyle, by Harry mógł zauważyć czającą się na niej skrytą, sadystyczną radość.

— Dwa…

Obaj Ślizgoni podświadomie mocniej ścisnęli różdżki, napięli mięśnie, gotowi w każdej chwili do wkroczenia do akcji.

— Trzy!

Nim Harry zdążył w ogóle otworzyć usta i rzucić pierwsze zaklęcie, w jego stronę mknął już jaskrawy, purpurowy strumień. A przecież Riddle nie wypowiedział ani słowa! Jak to się stało, że nie musiał nawet… Och. Magia niewerbalna. Świetnie. Harry rzucił się w prawo, bo nie miał pewności, czy jego tarcza poradzi sobie z zablokowaniem nieznanego zaklęcia. Ledwo zdążył złapać oddech, a już kolejna klątwa pędziła wprost na niego. A za nią następna. I jeszcze jedna. Jakimś cudem udawało mu się przed nimi uchylać – co chwilę dziękował za to swojemu, wyrobionemu w trakcie treningów Quidditcha, refleksowi.

— _Drętwota_! — wykrzyknął w końcu, zmuszając Riddle'a na ułamek sekundy do zaprzestania ataku i wzniesienia prostej tarczy. Czerwony promień odbił się rykoszetem i przeleciał ponad głowami uczniów obserwujących pojedynek z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zupełnie jak widownia śledząca mecz tenisa, który kiedyś przelotnie widział, gdy ciocia Petunia oglądała telewizję.

— _Drętwota!_ — wykrzyknął ponownie, celując na oślep, bo znowu musiał zrobić unik przed nadlatującą klątwą. — _Impedimenta! Expelliarmus!_ — Coś było nie tak. Pożyczona różdżka nie działała właściwie. Rzucenie każdego kolejnego zaklęcia wiązało się z coraz większym wysiłkiem wkładanym w zmuszenie jej do współpracy. Spojrzał wściekle na trzymany w ręce patyk. Ta chwila nieuwagi słono go kosztowała. Kolejne nieznane zaklęcie ze świstem przeleciało tuż obok jego lewego ramienia, twarz owiał mu podmuch gorącego powietrza, który przy okazji przypalił lekko jego szaty. Mógł jedynie dziękować Merlinowi, że nie został tym czymś trafiony.

— _Tarantallegra!_ — Próbował dalej, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany widokiem Riddle'a, który z szyderczo drgającymi kącikami ust leniwie blokował lub odpędzał jego zaklęcia.

Nastoletni Czarny Pan wziął potężny zamach, a z końcówki jego cisowej różdżki buchnął oślepiający, pomarańczowy płomień, który pomknął wprost na Harry'ego.

— _Aquaeructo!_ — krzyknął instynktownie Harry, błogosławiąc ślepy traf, dzięki któremu natknęli się z Ralphem na to zaklęcie dzisiejszego poranka. Słup wody wytrysnął z jego różdżki. Nie tylko ugasił nim kulę ognia, ale i zmoczył stojących w pobliżu uczniów. Ci momentalnie wrzasnęli i odskoczyli do tyłu. Harry w tym samym czasie skierował strumień w stronę zaskoczonego Riddle'a. Udało mu się nawet nieco zmoczyć nienaganne szaty Ślizgona, nimten pospiesznie wyczarował tarczę, a jego oblicze przesłonił mroczny cień.

— _Rictusempra!_ — zaintonował Harry, ale nic się nie wydarzyło, różdżka stawiała się coraz bardziej. Najwidoczniej ostatnie zaklęcie było kroplą, która przepełniła czarę. — _Expelliarmus!_ — zawołał desperacko. Czar pokonał zaledwie połowę dystansu, gdy rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Oczy Riddle'a zmrużyły się w jawnym zmieszaniu, a potem spoczęły na trzymanej w ręce Harry'ego różdżce. Wtedy gwałtownie się otworzyły. O radości. Teraz to z pewnością czeka go jeszcze więcej pytań ze strony detektywa Riddle'a.

Harry zanurkował przed salwą klątw posłanych w jego kierunku, bo nie miał już dłużej odwagi polegać na sile swojej tarczy. Niestety ciągłe odskakiwanie i robienie uników szybko przyprawiło go o kłującą kolkę.

— _Drętwota!_ — zaryczał. — _Expeliarmus! Petrificustotalus!_

Riddle z dziecinną łatwością wymijał migotliwe, wlokące się zaklęcia. Widać było, że świetnie się bawi.

— _Rictusempra! Herbifors! Locomotor mortis!_

Frustracja Harry'ego osiągnęła punkt krytyczny, sprawiając, że zamrowiły go palce, a wzrok się rozmazał. Oddychanie przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem, gdy z nienawiścią spoglądał na nastoletniego Czarnego Pana. Powinien użyć swojej różdżki, chrzanić konsekwencje. Mógłby się założyć, że niespodziewane _priori incantatem_ starłoby ten protekcjonalny uśmieszek z aroganckiej twarzy Ślizgona.

Riddle wystrzelił w jego stronę kolejną klątwę, chybiając o milimetry, bo Harry w ostatniej sekundzie odskoczył na bok. Pożyczona różdżka drżała w jego dłoni, gdy próbował zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa, przekonać, by pozwoliła rzucić mu choć jedno zaklęcie. Poczuł, jak zapłonęły mu policzki. Nie potrafił rzucić nawet najprostszego czaru, przez co z pewnością musiał teraz wyglądać jak ostatni idiota. Niemal słyszał otaczający go zewsząd szyderczy rechot. A może po prostu dzwoniło mu w uszach? Mrowienie przybierało na sile, przenikając do krwi i przetaczając się przez żyły.

Riddle wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz się roześmiać.

Harry warknął. Sam nie do końca wiedział, co się później stało. Znienacka mrowienie skumulowało się w jednym miejscu, przypominając bardziej lodowate igiełki, które od środka kłuły jego prawą dłoń, jakby chciały utorować sobie drogę na zewnątrz. A gdy w końcu im się to udało, z jego różdżki wytrysnęła srebrzysta kula czystej energii. Siła wybuchu sprawiła, że zatoczył się do tyłu, a jego stopy straciły oparcie i ześlizgnęły się ze sceny. Runął jak długi w dół, uderzając głową o kamienną posadzkę, tak mocno, że aż zobaczył gwiazdki. Dookoła rozległy się zduszone okrzyki, przez co skulił się i mocniej zacisnął powieki.

Pomarszczona, zatroskana twarz Dumbledore'a mignęła mu przed oczami, nabierając ostrości w miarę, jak dzwonienie w uszach ustępowało.

— Harold? — zapytał jego przyszły dyrektor, chwytając go mocno i pomagając podźwignąć się na chwiejne nogi. Jednak w chwili, w której Dumbledore zwolnił swój uścisk, Harry poczuł przeszywający ból w lewej kostce. Zachwiał się i niechybnie z powrotem wylądowałby na podłodze, gdyby nie lodowata dłoń, która natychmiast wystrzeliła w jego kierunku i zatrzasnęła się na jego ramieniu niczym pułapka.

— Bez obaw, mam go — oznajmił Riddle, ostro podciągając go do góry. Nastoletni Czarny Pan na wszelki wypadek owinął ramię wokół jego pasa, wbijając palce w bok nieco mocniej, niż to było konieczne. Harry natychmiast się wzdrygnął, ale ostry ból skręconej kostki w połączeniu z wpijającymi się w jego ciało paznokciami skutecznie powstrzymał go przed dalszymi próbami ucieczki.

—Może skrzydło szpitalne? — Z boku dobiegł głęboki, drżący głos, należący do Slughorna, z czego Harry zdał sobie sprawę, gdy w końcu rozejrzał się dookoła.

Razem z Riddle'em, Slughornem i Dumbledore'em stał u podnóża sceny, zapewne w miejscu, w którym wylądował po upadku. Reszta uczniów otwarcie się na nich gapiła, niektórzy młodsi stawali nawet na palcach, by mieć lepszy widok. Harry naprawdę, naprawdę starał się nie patrzeć w stronę ściany, którą miał za sobą Riddle w trakcie ich pojedynku. Ale poległ sromotnie. Zobaczył, że powstała w niej dość potężna wyrwa, a dookoła, porozrzucane we wszystkich kierunkach, leżały kamienne odpryski. Profesor Merryweather, stojąca nieopodal, z uniesioną różdżką naprawiała wyrządzone szkody. On to zrobił? Ale jakim cu…

— Przypadkowa magia — podpowiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore, zauważając, w którą stroną patrzył Harry. — Nic, czym należałoby się martwić.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, mój drogi Albusie — wtrącił Slughorn, niezmiernie czymś zachwycony. — To był kawał naprawdę potężnej magii. — W ojcowski sposób poklepał to ramię Harry'ego, które nie było właśnie boleśnie miażdżone przez Riddle'a. Harry pogrążył się w jeszcze czarniejszej rozpaczy. O rany… Co on najlepszego zrobił? Teraz Riddle będzie myślał, że jest jakimś super potężnym czarodziejem i… i no właśnie co? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ale żelazny uścisk młodego Czarnego Pana nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

— Może zechciałbyś przyjść w przyszły piątkowy wieczór na małe spotkanie w moim gabinecie? — zaproponował radośnie Slughorn, jak zawsze niepomny na to, co działo się wokół. — Taka tam kolacyjka ze mną i kilkoma innymi uczniami.

— Jestem pewien, że Harold się pojawi, profesorze — uprzejmie przerwał mu Riddle. — Ale na chwilę obecną uważam, że powinien udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego — kontynuował. — Być może nabawił się wstrząśnienia mózgu z powodu upadku. Z przyjemnością dopilnuję, by dotarł tam bez żadnych przeszkód.

Jakże by inaczej. W końcu zachowanie Harry'ego w jednym kawałku było najważniejszym zmartwieniem Riddle'a.

— Ależ oczywiście — przytaknął pospiesznie Slughorn, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego z nowym pokładem uwielbienia i szacunku. Świetnie. — W takim razie nie pozwólcie chłopcy, bym was zatrzymywał.

Riddle posłał nauczycielowi ostatni, anielski uśmiech, nim zaczął na wpół ciągnąć, na wpół wlec Harry'ego przez labirynt uczniów. Tuż przed przekroczeniem progu Wielkiej Sali Harry po raz ostatni wykręcił głowę tylko po to, by zauważyć zasępione oblicze Dumbledore'a.

Szli w ciszy. Cóż, mówiąc „szli" Harry miał na myśli to, że Riddle parł przed siebie, a on próbował nadążyć, choć rwący ból w kostce zmuszał go co chwilę do przystawania i zaciskania zębów. Ani razu lazurowe oczy Riddle'a nie zwróciły się w jego stronę.

Ale przynajmniej zmierzali we właściwym kierunku, co w jakiś sposób uspokajało napięte nerwy Harry'ego. Ciężar w kieszeni mówił mu, że wciąż miał przy sobie różdżkę Ralpha. Nie pamiętał jednak jak się tam znalazła – może to Dumbledore ją tam wsunął, gdy pomagał mu wstać?

Byli zaledwie korytarz od Skrzydła Szpitalnego, kiedy Riddle błyskawicznie skręcił i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi jednej z pustych klas, wpychając go bezceremonialnie do środka. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego kostka zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Momentalnie stracił równowagę i upadł.

Riddle zatrząsnął drzwi i powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.Lazurowe oczy były twarde i zimne niczym stal.

— No więc — zaczął, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie, który zmroził Harry'emu krew w żyłach. — Czy zechcesz mi się powiedzieć, co to, _do diabła_ , było?

* * *

 **Chwilowo w zastępstwie Szmaragdowego Kota rozdział do porządku doprowadziła Snow. :)**

* * *

 **T/N**

Uwierzycie, jeśli powiem, że naprawdę chciałam szybciej opublikować ten rozdział? Musicie, bo naprawdę chciałam. Ale oczywiście nie wyszło… Mam jedynie nadzieję, że pojedynek między Tomem a Harrym wynagrodził wam mękę czekania na kolejną część. Ja osobiście ten rozdział uwielbiam i, gdy czytałam go po raz pierwszy, prawie cały czas się śmiałam. Najgłośniej, kiedy pożyczona różdżka odmówiła współpracy i wtedy, gdy Tom zauważył, że nie należy ona do Harry'ego. ^^ A zakończenie rozdziału w takim momencie… Mnie też ono niesamowicie sfrustrowało.

Wszystkich sfrustrowanych i łaknących Toma odsyłam do oryginału albo… mojego nowego tekstu, który znajdziecie na moim profilu. Tym razem to nie żadne tłumaczenie, a zapowiadana od dawna, napisana przeze mnie miniaturka z Tomem w roli głównej. Jeśli nie macie co czytać, to zajrzyjcie do niej i podzielcie się wrażeniami. ;)

Do następnego!


	7. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

* * *

Riddle zatrzasnął drzwi i bardzo powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.Lazurowe oczy były twarde i zimne niczym stal.

— No więc — zaczął, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie, który zmroził Harry'emu krew w żyłach. — Czy zechcesz mi się powiedzieć, co to, _do diabła_ , było?

Oddech Harry'ego urwał się, zupełnie jakby ktoś wbił mu sztylet prosto w pierś, a potem przekręcił go, rozrywając mu płuca od środka. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w nastolatka, który w przyszłości miał stać się mordercą jego rodziców.

— Magia? — spróbował, choć serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

Nie. Zła odpowiedź.

Powietrze wokół Riddle'a zgęstniało i ochłodziło się, gdy starszy Ślizgon zmrużył oczy w wąskie szparki.

— Przezabawne. Wyobraź sobie, że to akurat zauważyłem — odparł sucho. Ale w jego głosie nie było ani odrobiny rozbawienia. — Co ty na to — podjął po chwili milczenia — by nieco wszystko uprościć? — Gdy zrobił krok do przodu, Harry odruchowo skulił się na podłodze. — Ja będę zadawać pytania, ty będziesz na nie odpowiadać. Szczerze.

Harry przesuwał się do tyłu, dopóki jego plecy nie zetknęły się z zimną ścianą. Wtedy zacisnął palce wokół nogi odwróconego na blat stołu i niezdarnie zaczął podnosić się do góry, niezbyt pewny, czy da radę utrzymać się na nogach. Kiedy jego kostkę przeszyła kolejna fala bólu, oparł się o ścianę.

— Wiesz, chyba jednak podziękuję za taki układ — wymamrotał, nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi **widocznych ponad ramieniem Riddle'a**.

Ślizgon uniósł kąciki ust. W jego uśmiechu brakowało jednak radości, gdy wygłodniałym wzrokiem spoglądał na Harry'ego, leniwie obracając różdżkę między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

—Kto powiedział, że daję ci wybór?

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Rzucił mu jedynie nerwowe spojrzenie. Jego umysł działał na pełnych obrotach, desperacko szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjścia, najlepiej takiego, dzięki któremu Riddle nie zdobędzie żadnych dodatkowych informacji.

Riddle wymownie wyciągnął przed siebie smukłą dłoń. Najwyraźniej zdecydował się już na konkretny plan.

— Mogę zobaczyć twoją różdżkę?

— Nie. — Błyskawiczna odpowiedź Harry'ego sprawiła, że w oczach Ślizgona na sekundę pojawiło się rozdrażnienie. — No co? — zapytał zaczepnie, mocniej opierając się o ścianę. — Zadałeś pytanie, a ja na nie odpowiedziałem. Szczerze.

Fałszywy uśmieszek Riddle'a zniknął.

— Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Luxtor.

Oślepiający rozbłysk czerwonego światła omal nie posłał go z powrotem na podłogę. Łapiąc oddech, wyprostował się i wybałuszył oczy, gdy zobaczył, że Riddle ostrożnia bada różdżkę Ralpha. Cholera. Zaklęcie rozbrajające. No świetnie. Teraz był całkowicie bezbronny.

— Co jest rdzeniem? — zapytał Riddle, gwałtownie podnosząc wzrok znad różdżki i przenosząc go na twarz Harry'ego.

Serce łomotało Harry'emu w piersi jak szalone, a w głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Zbyt uszczęśliwiony faktem, że udało mu się zdobyć różdżkę, zapomniał zapytać Ralpha o nią samą. A teraz wyglądało na to, że przyjdzie mu zapłacić za ten błąd. W porządku, skup się. Różdżka najprawdopodobniej pochodziła od Ollivandera, co oznaczało, że jej rdzeniem mogło być jednie włókno ze smoczego serca, pióro feniksa lub włos jednorożca. Miał jedną szansę na trzy, choć znając swoje szczęście, mógł się założyć, że wybierze źle.

— Włos jednorożca —zdecydował, starając się równocześnie brzmieć na pewnego siebie i zrezygnowanego.

Riddle kontynuował inspekcję różdżki. Z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy obracał ją między palcami. Prze ułamek sekundy Harry łudził się, że trafił. Pozwolił sobie nawet na westchnięcie ulgi. Westchnięcie, którego żywot niestety nie był zbyt długi.

Niespodziewanie Riddle doskoczył do niego, mierząc różdżką Ralpha wprost w jego gardło.

— Źle — wyszeptał łagodnie, lekko wykrzywiając usta. W jego oczach zabłyszczało coś dziwnego. — Włókno ze smoczego serca. Wydaje mi się, że prawdziwy właściciel z pewnością by to wiedział — zadrwił. — Co pozostawia nas z pytaniem od kogo ją pożyczyłeś.

— Nie pożyczyłem jej — oznajmił Harry. Jakimś cudem udało mu się utrzymać równomierny oddech, gdy przekręcał głowę tak, by znalazła się dalej od natrętnej różdżki. — Jest moja.

Obrzydliwy cień przemknął po twarzy Riddle'a, niszcząc przystojną fasadę i ujawniając czającego się za nią potwora.

— Mów prawdę — wysyczał jedynie, obnażając zęby.

— Nie — oparł Harry, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na nodze wywróconego stołu, by uniknąć upadku. To mogła być tylko jego wyobraźnia — tak naprawdę wcale by to go nie zdziwiło, zważywszy na odbiegającego od normy okoliczności — ale wydawało mu się, że z każdą sekundą ból w złamanej kostce nasilał się, coraz bardziej wysysając z niego siły.

— Nie? — powtórzył podejrzliwie Riddle. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nigdy w życiu nie słyszał tego słowa. Zrobił ostry krok w przód, co sprawiło, że końcówka różdżki Ralpha wbiła się w skórę między obojczykami Harry'ego. — Mów — powtórzył powoli, a jego oczy rozjarzyły się — albo cię do tego zmuszę.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Co złego wyniknie z tego, że powie Riddle'owi do kogo należała różdżka? Nic, poza tym, że Ślizgon dobierze się wtedy do Ralpha. W końcu w przeszłości, to znaczy przyszłości, bez skrupułów obierał za cel innych, jeśli tylko dzięki temu mógł do niego dotrzeć.

— Nie. — Tym razem w głosie Harry'ego było o wiele więcej uporu. — Nie podam ci na tacy kolejnej osoby do zabawy. Zranisz ją albo zabijesz tylko po to, żeby zrobić mi na złość…

Natychmiast maska wzorowego ucznia wskoczyła z powrotem na oblicze Riddle'a. Nastoletni Czarny Pan uśmiechnął tym rodzajem niewinnego uśmiechu, dzięki któremu tak wielu udało mu się zwieść i oszukać.

— Naprawdę bym to zrobił, Haroldzie? — Bez ostrzeżenia maska znowu się osunęła, ustępując miejsca obrzydliwemu, nieludzkiemu grymasowi. — Poza tym — nonszalancko wzruszył ramieniem — nie obchodzi mnie, kto to jest. Przyznałeś, że pożyczyłeś różdżkę, a o to mi jedynie chodziło.

Co? Przecież on nie… Cholerne umysłowe gierki Riddle'a!

— Teraz jeszcze chciałbym dowiedzieć się dlaczego — kontynuował Riddle z coraz większym rozgorączkowaniem i poirytowaniem. — Dlaczego wolałeś użyć przypadkowej różdżki, zamiast własnej i dać pokaz swoich prawdziwych możliwości. Wydaje się to całkowicie bez sensu.

Skłamać. Harry musiał skłamać. Jeśli Riddle dowie się o _priori incantatum_ , dowie się też o bliźniaczych różdżkach. A później wystarczy, że dopasuje do siebie elementy układanki i pozamiatane — przyszłość zrujnowana dzięki uprzejmości Harry'ego Pottera.

— Jestem Ślizgonem, Riddle— zaczął powoli, a wypowiadane słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez usta. — Nie jestem głupi. Obaj wiemy, że jeśli byś przegrał, w Slytherinie doszłoby do zamieszek, a żaden z nas tego nie chce. Gdybym użył własnej różdżki byłbym… byłbym na tyle potężny, by cię pokonać i…

Różdżka Ralpha odbiła się od posadzki, gdy Riddle wypuścił ją z ręki i zacisnął pieści na szacie Harry'ego.

— Żeby w Slytherinie doszło do buntu — wycharczał, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny, czerwony błysk — musiałbyś mnie najpierw pokonać. Nawet z własną różdżką, Harold, i bez względu na to, za jak potężnego się uważasz, mogę cię zapewnić, że nigdy nie będziesz nawet w połowie tak potężny jak ja. Nigdy nie będziesz miał ze mną szans.

Jeszcze przez moment Riddle piorunował go wzrokiem, po czym znienacka odepchnął i obrócił się na pięcie.

— Powiedziałem Slughornowi, że zaprowadzę cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Równie dobrze mogę to zrobić — oznajmił lakonicznie. Po Voldemorcie nie pozostał nawet ślad. Przystanął w drzwiach, by zaczekać na Harry'ego, który, oniemiały, właśnie pochylał się, by podnieść z ziemi różdżkę Ralpha. Wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, że udało mu się nakłamać Riddle'owi prosto w twarz i jeszcze wyjść z tego cało.

Gdy znaleźli się na zapewniającym względne bezpieczeństwo korytarzu, Riddle owinął ramię wokółHarry'ego i odprowadził go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jakby konwersacja w opuszczonej klasie nigdy nie miała miejsca.

Jak na piątkowy wieczór, w trakcie którego odbywał się dość niebezpieczny klub pojedynków, Skrzydło Szpitalne było podejrzanie puste. Poza zasłoniętym łóżkiem na końcu sali, Harry i Riddle byli jedynymi obecnymi w środku uczniami. Młoda czarownica z kasztanowymi włosami, która przedstawiła się jako madam Glade, poleciła mu usiąść spokojnie na łóżku i nie wiercić się. Sama natychmiast zaczęła krzątać się wokół niego, gromadząc przeróżne eliksiry i narzędzia. Jego kostka została uzdrowiona w mgnieniu oka, ból zniknął i w końcu mógł zacząć normalnie oddychać. Jednak Riddle napomknął madam Glade, że mógł nabawić się wstrząśnienia mózgu i takim to sposobem Harry został zmuszony do zostania w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na całonocnej obserwacji.

Riddle naprawdę był złem wcielonym.

— Dziękuję, że go przyprowadziłeś, Tom —powiedziała z wdzięcznością uzdrowicielka, wracając do zmuszania Harry'ego do przełknięcia czegoś mdłego i żółtego, co stanęło mu w gardle.

— Żaden problem — odparł gładko Tom, ponad ramieniem czarownicy rzucając Harry'emu diabelski uśmiech. — Wypełniałem jedynie obowiązki prefekta.

— Oczywiście. — Madam Glade gestem nakazała Harry'emu położenie się na łóżku. — Gdybyśmy tylko mieli więcej takich uczniów jak ty… — westchnęła z zachwytem. Przed powrotem do swojego gabinetu po raz ostatni uprzejmie uśmiechnęła się w stronę Riddle'a.

Harry starał się zatuszować sarkastyczne sarknięcie kaszlem. Oczy Ślizgona natychmiast powędrowały w jego kierunku i zmrużyły się.

— Obawiałbym się o świat, gdyby chodziło po nim więcej takich uczniów, jak ty — wymamrotał pod nosem.

Niestety Riddle go usłyszał.

— Zastanawiam się, co sprawiło, że tak myślisz — powiedział, krzyżując ramiona i przekrzywiając głowę. — Szczególnie, że robisz tak od chwili, w której się spotkaliśmy.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Przekręcił się na łóżku i odwrócił plecami do Ślizgona.

— Mógłbyś wyjść? — spytał gderliwie. — Jestem pewien, że masz o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia niż gapienie się na mnie, gdy śpię.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po której rozległ się odgłos oddalających się kroków. Harry, usatysfakcjonowany, zaczął oddychać coraz głębiej, powoli się relaksując.

— Och, Harold — zawołał delikatnie Riddle, zatrzymują się w drzwiach i spoglądając na niego przez ramię. — Jutro rano dołączysz do nas w trakcie śniadania.

— Co?! — wykrzyknął z wściekłością Harry, tak gwałtownie się odwracając, ze aż zaplątał się w pościel i prawie spadł z łóżka. — Ale przecież nie wygrałeś pojedynku!

Kąciki ust Riddle wygięły się w widocznym rozbawieniu.

— Ostatni na nogach wygrywa —oznajmił i przeszedł przez drzwi, zamykając je za sobą.

Z powodu braku niemożliwego do zniesienia dupka, którego mógłby sztyletować wzrokiem, Harry utkwił mściwe spojrzenie w niewinnym suficie. Zacisnął pięści. Dlaczego Riddle musi być takim samym draniem jak Voldemort? I dlaczego musiał utknąć akurat z nim? To było niesprawiedliwe. Wszystko było niesprawiedliwe.

Leżał w łóżku i boczył się do wczesnych godzin porannych. Przetwarzał w myślach wydarzenia minionego wieczoru, przez co nie potrafił zasnąć. I akurat wtedy, gdy w końcu zrelaksował się na tyle, by to zrobić, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, co wywołało u niego silny dyskomfort. Kiedy powiedział Riddle'owi, że z własną różdżką byłby na tyle potężny, by go pokonać — co oczywiście było kłamstwem — Czarny Pan wcale się nie roześmiał.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pokój wspólny Slytherinu wypełniał delikatny szmer cichych rozmów, działający na Lycorisa lepiej niż kołysanka, gdy próbował przebrnąć przez jeden z podręczników do historii magii. Odkąd pamiętał nie cierpiał tego przedmiotu, a skrypty były równie nudne, co prowadzący te zajęcia nauczyciel. Kogo obchodziło jakie głupie imiona nosiły gobliny biorące udział w swoich bezowocnych walkach? W końcu i tak zawsze wszystko kończyło się tak samo. Rozlewem krwi i brakiem rozwiązania, zupełnie jak w tanim horrorze.

Lycoris podwinął pod siebie nogi, a głowę oparł o oparcie fotela. W takiej pozycji przemykał wzrokiem po kruchych stronach oświetlanych blaskiem bijącym od kominka. Co rusz odgarniał z czoła zbłąkany popielato-brązowy kosmyk, który wymakał się z ze schludnie zaczesanych włosów i opadał na jego oczy, przesłaniając widok. Nie żeby to ostatnie mu przeszkadzało – im gorszy miał widok na tę przeklętą książkę, tym lepiej.

Obecnie jako jedyny z grupy Toma siedział w fotelu. Pozostałe cztery, tworzące wraz z jego zamknięty krąg, były puste i spowite cieniem. Abraxas zniknął w dormitorium jeszcze nim zegar wybił dziesiątą, bo chciał położyć się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Marius wybył gdzieś z jakąś dziewczyną – Lycoris nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy zapamiętywaniem ich imion – natomiast Alphard po zakończonym spotkaniu klubu pojedynków zaczepił Slughorna, by pomówić z nim na temat eseju na eliksiry, który mieli oddać w przyszły wtorek. Niemniej mijała już godzina, a jego wciąż nie było…

Znajomy odgłos przesuwanej ściany sprawił, że Lycoris uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał w stronę przejścia z płonną nadzieją, że ujrzy w nim Toma, a nie jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka. Nie chodziło o to, że martwił się o swojego przywódcę — wiedział, że ten bez problemu radził sobie ze swoimi sprawami — bardziej niepokoiło go to, co mógł zrobić. Lycorisowi nie podobał się wyraz twarzy Toma, kiedy wyprowadzał z Wielkiej Sali Luxtora, szczególnie, że wiedział, jak daleko Tom potrafi się posunąć.

Jego nadzieja została zaspokojona jedynie w połowie. To nie Tom wszedł do pokoju, a Alphard Black.

Ślizgon w kilku susach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i z niedbałą elegancją, osiągalną jedynie dla kogoś z arystokratycznej rodziny, osunął się na swój fotel miedzy Lycorisem a kominkiem. Czarnowłosy chłopak zerknął przelotnie na podręcznik trzymany przez smukłe dłonie Lycorisa, po czym jęknął i głębiej pogrążył się w miękkim, szmaragdowym materiale.

— Niech zgadnę, zapomniałeś, że mamy przeczytać rozdział czternasty — stwierdził sucho Lycoris, odrywając wzrok od Alpharda i zmuszając się do skupienia go na zawiłym piśmie.

— Aż tak to widać? — zagderał Alphard i zasłonił oczy dłonią. Porzucił swoją zwyczajową, dystyngowaną postawę i zgarbił się. — Poza tym wątpię, by Binns to zauważył. Przecież nie przeczesze mi wspomnień, by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście przeczytałem ten rozdział czy nie. W końcu jest duchem, nie może używać różdżki.

— Nie — przyznał Lycoris, powoli unosząc brew i zerkając znad książki na swojego towarzysza. — Ale nawet nauczyciel duch może zrobić klasówkę, by sprawdzić, czy odpowiednio się przygotowałeś. A gdy udzielisz samych złych odpowiedzi, będzie wiedzieć, że nie i da ci wtedy szlaban.

Alphard ponownie głośno jęknął.

— W porządku, słoneczko, dzięki za zrujnowanie krótkiej chwili mojej błogiej nieświadomości. — Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, po czym spojrzał na podręcznik, jak na tykającą bombę. — W sumie, jeśli miałby dostać za to tylko szlaban… — kombinował. — Nie żebym się nimi przejmował…

— Ty może nie, ale Tom tak — surowo upomniał go Lycoris. — To szkodzi naszemu grupowemu wizerunkowi. W dodatku masz już jeden za zwianie z zaklęć sprzed dwóch tygodni. Więc nie byłby zachwycony.

— W porządku, wystarczy — przerwał mu Alphard, wyrzucając ręce do góry. — Łapię. Naprawdę. Tyle, że… — Znowu ze zmarszczonym czołem zerknął na książkę. — Nie mógłbyś mi powiedzieć o czym ten rozdział jest?

— O goblinach — odparł z roztargnieniem Lycoris, przewracając stronę mimo faktu, że z poprzedniej nie przyswoił ani słowa, choć wpatrywał się w nią przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut.

— Niesamowicie pomocne — wymamrotał do siebie Alphard. — Wszystko kręci się wokół tych cholernych goblinów i ich nieskończonych wojen. Że też te stworzenia zastanawiają się, dlaczego nie wolno im używać różdżek! Jeszcze przypadkowo zniszczyłyby świat albo zdradziły istnienie magii, zabijając przy okazji z miliard czarodziejów…

Dwaj chłopcy siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy przerywanej od czasu do czasu spokojnym szmerem obracanej kartki lub okazjonalnymi, cichymi narzekaniami Alpharda na gobliny, historię magii i profesora Binnsa.

— Hej, Lycoris — zagadał w pewnym momencie Alphard. Minęło z pół godziny, a Tom wciąż nie wrócił ze swojej ekspedycji. — Mogę spytać cię o radę?

Ze zmrużonymi oczami i lekkim wahaniem Lycoris obniżył książkę i zerknął na drugiego chłopca z widoczną podejrzliwością.

— Dlaczego za każdy razem po takim pytaniu z twoich niepohamowanych ust wychodzi coś wariackiego?

Alphard wzruszył ramionami, powstrzymując się jednak przed głupią ripostą, co sprawiło, że w umyśle Lycorisa zapaliło się ostrzegawcze światełko.

— Znasz Lukrecję — zaczął, wskazując głową na ładną blondynkę z piątego roku, siedzącą w rogu ze swoimi koleżankami.

— Twoją kuzynkę drugiego stopnia? Taa… — odpowiedział ostrożnie Lycoris. Dopadło go przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa.

— Zaaranżowano między nami małżeństwo — oznajmił Black, gapiąc się na buzujący ogień. — Rodzice powiedzieli mi o tym w lecie.

— Och! —Lycoris z wrażenia opuścił książkę na kolana i nieco się wyprostował. — Uch… Gratuluję — zaczął, ale widząc wyraz twarzy drugiego chłopca zawahał się i przekrzywił głowę. — Albo i nie?

Alphard ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Zmarszczył czoło, a palce zacisnął na gładkim materiale swoich szat.

— Sam nie wiem. — Znowu spojrzał na Lycorisa, odgarniając przy okazji długie czarne loki z twarzy. — Jesteśmy kuzynostwem w drugiej linii, nie sądzisz, że to dziwne?

— Nie do końca — odparł Lycoris, niezbyt łapiąc punkt widzenia Alpharda. — Moja matka i ojciec są kuzynami pierwszego stopnia, więc i tak masz szczęście.

— Ale spójrz na Toma — naciskał Alphard. — Jego rodzice nie byli ze sobą bezpośrednio spokrewnieni i zobacz, co z niego wyrosło.

Lycoris jedynie bardziej zmarszczył czoło.

— I co? Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy spiknąć się z mugolami?

— Nie! — zaprotestował gwałtownie Alphard, wykrzywiając usta z grozy. — Salazarze uchowaj! Chodzi mi o to, że na pewno są jakieś inne czystokrwiste czarownice, które nie są ze mną tak blisko spokrewnione jak Lukrecja.

— Alphard — westchnął Lycoris, prostując nogi — zapomnij o tych głupotach, zrób jak każą ci rodzice i zgódź się na to zaaranżowane małżeństwo. To twoja najlepsza szansa.

—Być może — zgodził się Alphard, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Widzisz — zaczął pogodnie Lycoris, potrząsając głową i próbując rozluźnić atmosferę — miałem rację, za każdym razem gdy chcesz mojej rady, wyskakujesz z jakąś głupotą.

Drugi chłopak wykrzywił kąciki ust i zaśmiał się, choć nie do końca szczerze. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, przerwał mu zgrzyt otwieranego przejścia.

Lycoris poznał, że to Tom po tym, że nagle wszystko przycichło — nietypowa cisza trwała ułamek sekundy, a po niej na nowo pokój wspólny wypełnił delikatny, coraz głośniejszy szmer. Wysoki chłopak zmierzał wprost w ich kierunku, a czarne szaty łopotały za nim. Rozgorączkowane podekscytowanie widoczne w jego oczach zmusiło Lycorisa i Alpharda do wyprostowania się.

— Co się stało? — wykrzyknął Alphard, jeszcze nim Tom wkroczył w zamknięty krąg ich foteli. Atmosfera towarzysząca wcześniejszej rozmowie wyparowała.

Tom osunął się na swoje miejsce, a na jego ustach zaigrał diaboliczny uśmieszek. Lazurowe oczy wodziły od jednego do drugiego chłopca.

— Otwarta — powiedział jedynie.

* * *

Rozdział zbetowała, wciąż w zastępstwie, **Snow** :)

* * *

 **T/N**

Jak myślicie, co zostało otwarte? ;)

Wybaczcie, że znowu tyle zajęła mi aktualizacji. Po każdej obiecuje sobie, że kolejna będzie prędzej, ale te dni mijają tak szybko, że nawet tego nie zauważam (i to dosłownie, już nie pamiętam, jak wygląda słońce…). Ale… jesteśmy tylko trzy rozdziały za oryginałem, więc jest szansa, że się z nim zrównamy i będziemy nie bieżąco!


	8. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

* * *

Zwrócone ku niemu głowy, zupełnie jak w jego własnych czasach. Wykręcający się na ławkach ludzie, by móc gapić się na niego, gdy zmierzał w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów z rękami głęboko wbitymi w kieszenie i wzrokiem utkwionych w kamiennej posadzce. Jednak tym razem było nieco inaczej. Jego obecna sława nie wzięła się z tego, że był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a Chłopcem, Który Przypadkowo Wysadził Pół Ściany W Wielkiej Sali.

Cóż za wspaniały tytuł.

Chociaż przybył na śniadanie dość wcześnie — była ósma rano — sala była prawie pełna. Uczniowie snuli się po kątach, albo żuli kanapki i gawędzili z przyjaciółmi. No i oczywiście w centralnym miejscu nakrytego zielonym obrusem stołu siedział Riddle, otoczony swoją małą świtą.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek ścisnął mu się ze strachu. A mógł wziąć oferowane przez madam Glade płatki i trzymać się jak najdalej od Wielkiej Sali. Co mu szkodziło przycupnąć na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, albo zaszyć się gdzieś głęboko w Zakazanym Lesie? Ale umowa to umowa, bez względu na to, jak nieczysto Riddle zagrał swoimi kartami.

Jednak im bardziej zbliżał się do Riddle'a, obserwującego z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy znad parującej filiżanki herbaty, tym gorsza wydawała mu się ta decyzja.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, by dodać sobie otuchy, Harry wsunął się pomiędzy Mariusa Lestrange a Alpharda Blacka, zajmując miejsce dokładnie naprzeciwko starszego Ślizgona.

szmer najświeższych plotek rozprzestrzenił się po sali niczym pożar.

A jakże by inaczej, pomyślał zirytowany Harry, wpatrując się w pusty talerz. W małej grupie, do której się dosiadł, nagle zapadła wymowna cisza. Harold Luxtor właśnie dołączył podczas śniadania do Toma Riddle'a, genialnego prefekta, z którym jeszcze wczoraj zaciekle pojedynkował się…

Och. _Och…_

— Ty draniu — warknął Harry, podnosząc gwałtownie głowę, by spiorunować wzrokiem nastoletniego Czarnego Pana, który wciąż popijał swoją cholerną herbatę. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Plan Riddle'a: pokonać go — nowego chłopca, który miał czelność w pojedynkę rzucić wyzwanie stworzonemu przez niego imperium — na oczach całej szkoły, tylko po to, by następnego dnia wszyscy widzieli, jak ów chłopiec dołącza do niego podczas śniadania, „podporządkowując się" mu. Genialna zagrywka. Gdyby tylko jeszcze nie była tak wkurzająca… — Ty cholerny draniu…

— Bekonu? —zaproponował Riddle. Odłożył filiżankę i z niewinną miną popchnął w jego stronę złoty talerz wypełniony po brzegi przepysznym mięskiem.

Harry zamrugał.

— Nie jestem głodny — odparł bez zastanowienia, wzięty z zaskoczenia przez tę gwałtowną zmianę tematu, chociaż dość szybko domyślił się, co Riddlechciał mu przez to przekazać: „nie teraz".

— Bzdura — skontrował Riddle, a jego oczy zalśniły od skrywanego rozbawienia. — Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek w ciągu dnia.

— Taa… — odburknął Harry, starając się ignorować grupkę przyszłych śmierciożerców, którzy przeskakiwali wzrokiem od niego do swojego pana, jakby śledzili mecz tenisa. — Może nie lubię bekonu. Może jestem wegetarianinem, a ty tego nie wiesz.

— Nie jesteś.

— Skąd wiesz?

Riddle odchylił się, a jego postawa aż ociekała pewnością siebie.

— W piątek na kolację zjadłeś coq au vin — odparł, utrzymując z Harrym kontakt wzrokowy.

— To nie znaczy, że lubię bekon.

— Bekon jest jednym ze składników — oznajmił Riddle, wyginając usta w uśmiechu, który jedynie się poszerzył na widok jadowitej miny Harry'ego. — Och, przepraszam, nie wiedziałeś? Myślałem, że tak, sądząc po sposobie, w jaki spałaszowałeś swoją porcję. Jadłeś tak szybko, jakbyś nie miał nic w ustach od tygodnia. Niemniej przepraszam, jeśli rozwiałem twoje złudzenia i zmąciłem spokój anty-bekonowego reżimu. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz.

Takim to sposobem Harry odmówił sobie bekonu.

Udając, że żółtko jajka było twarzą Riddle'a, markotnie dźgał je widelcem. Zmarszczył czoło, kiedy rozlało się po talerzu. Kiedy stało się jasne, że słowna utarczka między nim a Riddle'em dobiegła końca,przyszli śmierciożercy powoli zaczęli wybudzać się z odrętwienia i brać za swoje śniadania,.

— Co mamy dzisiaj w planach? — spytał Marius, przeczesując dłonią czarne, kręcone włosy. Drugą ręką, w której trzymał nóż,zaczął kroić kiełbaskę. Może i starał się sprawiać wrażenie beztroskiego, ale w jego głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewało zmieszanie. Ciekawe, czy przyszli śmierciożercy zawsze zachowywali się tak w otoczeniu swojego „pana", czy tylko dzisiaj, z powodu jego obecności?

— Ja mam zamiar skończyć wypracowanie na eliksiry — oparł Lycoris, smarując kromkę masłem. — A Alphard musi przeczytać rozdział na Historię Magii.

— Nie muszę! — zaprotestował Black z pełnymi ustami.

Twarz Abraxasa wykrzywiła się w odpowiedzi na ten wzorcowy pokaz braku manier.

— A myślałem, że Blackowie są uczeni, jak zachowywać się przy stole — westchnął cierpko, unosząc idealną brew w wyrazie skrajnego zdegustowania.

— A ja myślałem, że Malfoyowie są uczeni, jak zachowywać się z nienaganną uprzejmością — odparował Black, gromiąc go swoimi szarymi oczami.

Abraxas odchylił się, zwiększając dystans pomiędzy nimi.

— Jak ktoś może zachowywać się uprzejmie, gdy jest zmuszony siedzieć obok kogoś takiego jak ty podczas posiłków. _I to codziennie_.

— To odpłata za smród tych wszystkich twoich mazideł do włosów, który rozchodzi się po łazience…

— Przymknijcie się, obaj — zajęczał Lycoris. — Nie mogę dorobić się bólu głowy jeszcze nim siadłem do odrabiania zadania!

— Dobrze, proszę pana — zaszydził Alphard pod nosem, podczas gdy Abraxas porzucił swoją ofensywną postawę. Zamiast niej na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozczarowanie, które zniknęło niemal natychmiast, gdy pochwycił zaciekawione spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Reszta śniadania upłynęła w podobnej atmosferze. Śmierciożercy wymieniali się przyjaznymi docinkami, Harry dłubał w jajku, a Riddle popijał swoją herbatę i ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Masz zamiar w końcu zjeść to jajko czy będziesz się tak długo nad nim znęcał, aż nie zrobisz z niego papki?

O dziwo tym razem werbalny atak nie nadszedł od strony Riddle'a, a Mariusa. Harry uniósł głowę w samą porę, by zauważyć ostre spojrzenie, które w kierunku Lestrange'a posłał Lycoris.

— Nie lubię jeść jajek, gdy ktoś się na mnie gapi — odfuknął, wymownie spoglądając na Riddle'a.

Jeden z kącików ust nastoletniego Czarnego Pana uniósł się nieznacznie w górę, nim Riddle w końcu oderwał od Harry'ego wzrok i wziął do rąk nóż oraz widelec.

Ignorując protesty żołądka, Harry włożył do ust malutki kawałeczek jajka.

Natychmiast tego pożałował.

 _Zabić…_

Jajko stanęło mu w gardle. Rozkaszlał się i wypluł je.

 _Pozwól mi rozerwać… rozszarpać…_

Znał ten głos. To był ten sam mrożący krew w żyłach, morderczy głos, który prześladował go przez prawie cały drugi rok. Głos bazyliszka. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, podczas gdy umysł działał na pełnych obrotach. 1992. 1942. Pięćdziesiąt lat różnicy. Pamiętnik Riddle. Chole…

— Harold?

Riddle oraz przyszli śmierciożercy wpatrywali się w niego.

— Przepraszam — wychrypiał. Tylko krok dzielił go od ataku paniki. Komnata Tajemnic. Nie, nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie to! — Zakrztusiłem się, ale już mi lepiej.

— Jesteś pewien? —Riddle podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. — Jesteś dość blady…

Wężomowa. Słyszał bazyliszka. No żeż! Riddle nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć, że dzielą ten dar. Nastoletni Czarny Pan był przecież przekonany, że tylko potomkowie Salazara Slytherina zostali nim pobłogosławieni. Gdyby się dowiedział, że Harry również nią włada, z pewnością wywołałoby to lawinę niemile widzianych pytań.

— Nie musisz się martwić, naprawdę nic mi nie jest—wymamrotał, naprędce pozbywając się resztek jajka z ust i zrywając się na nogi.

— Gdzie idziesz? — rzucił ostro Riddle.

— Do biblioteki — odparł Harry, zarzucając sobie na ramię torbę. — Skończyłem śniadanie.

— Ledwo co je tknąłeś.

— I dobrze. — Odwrócił się na pięcie. — Cieszę się, że tak bardzo dbasz o nawyki żywieniowe — dodał jeszcze. Nie oglądając się za siebie, zaczął maszerować w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Ignorował przy tym otaczające go szepty, efekt uboczny jego nowo nabytej sławy. Och, naprawdę za tym nie tęsknił.

Ledwo dotarł do drzwi, gdy wpadł w kolejną zasadzkę. Jednak tym razem zastawiła ją na niego o wiele milej widziana osoba.

— Harold! Hej, Harold!

Harry obrócił się i zobaczył Ralpha. Jasny bob podskakiwał, gdy Puchon biegł w jego kierunku z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cześć — oparł Harry. Szybkie zerknięcie przez ramię upewniło go, że Riddle wciąż bacznie mu się przyglądał.

— Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybyśmy z powrotem zamienili się różdżkami?— spytał chłopak. — Muszę poćwiczyć parę zaklęć na transmutację, a źle mi się je rzuca twoją różdżką.

Harry wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok Riddle'a, od którego włoski na szyi stanęły mu dęba, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł zimny prąd. Skinął jednak głową, wyciągając różdżkę Ralpha z kieszeni. Z radością odzyskał własną. Chociaż nastoletni Czarny Pan właśnie dowiedział się, od kogo ją pożyczył, to fakt, że w końcu miał różdżkę, za pomocą której mógł się bronić, działał na niego uspokajająco.

— Dzięki — powiedział Ralph i wyszczerzył się. — Poza tym gratuluję pojedynku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś tak długo dawał radę Riddle'owi. A to zaklęcie, którym zrobiłeś ogromną dziurę w ścianę… To był kawał naprawdę imponującej ma…

— Myślę, że wszyscy jesteśmy pod wrażeniem ukrytych talentów Harolda.

Harry zacisnął zęby, walcząc z poirytowaniem. Riddle chyba musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na aportowanie się w obrębie Hogwartu, bo miał tendencję do pojawiania się znikąd w najbardziej niepożądanych momentach.

—Uch… No… — wydukał Puchon. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, a uśmiech zamarł na ustach. Wyglądało na to, że „król Riddle" nieczęsto rozmawiał z plebsem. — Uch… Harold, zobaczymy się później, okej? —Ralph przesłał Harry'emu ostatni, niepewny uśmiech, po czym czmychnął w stronę stołu, przy którym jego przyjaciele wciąż pałaszowali swoje śniadania.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i błyskawicznie wymknął z Wielkiej Sali. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić, kiedy usłyszał, jak do odgłosu jego kroków dołącza następny.

— Więc w taki sposób załatwiłeś sobie różdżkę. — Riddle dogonił go, robiąc kilka dużych susów. — Zastanawiałem się…

— Został Ralpha w spokoju — wycedził przez zęby. Dłonie same zwinęły mu się w pięści.

Riddle roześmiał się, szczerze i głęboko. Jego śmiech potoczył się echem po korytarzu, gdy skręcili w przejście prowadzące do biblioteki, zostawiając za sobą Główny Hol.

— Nie panikuj, Harold. On mnie nie interesuje. — Potrząsnął głową. — To ciebie chcę.

Harry mocniej zacisnął ręce.

— Bo ty przecież nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś innych ludzi, tylko po to, by mnie dorwać.

— Być może w skrajnym przypadku — zgodził się Riddle, nonszalancko wzruszając ramieniem. —Ale więcej zabawy jest wtedy, gdy wybiera się trudniejszy sposób.

— Zabawy? — powtórzył Harry, a jego głos drżał od ledwo poskramianego gniewu. — To wszystko jest dla ciebie jakąś chorą zabawą?

Riddle spojrzał na niego z ukosa, ale wyraz jego twarzy pozostał nieodgadniony. Nie żeby było w tym coś dziwnego, twarz nastoletniego czarnego Pana zazwyczaj nie wyrażała niczego, no chyba, że ten chciał inaczej.

— Jestem po prostu ciekaw— odparł. — Wszystko, co jest z tobą związane, jest jedną wielką tajemnicą. Zagadką. I nic nie poradzę, że chcę ją rozwiązać. —Riddle na chwilę urwał. Wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zapatrzył się przez siebie. — Znamy się. A raczej ty mnie znasz. Bo ja jestem pewien, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy, co nie ma w ogóle sensu, biorąc pod uwagę osobistą nienawiść, którą do mnie czujesz. Może miałem jakąś scysję z twoimi krewnymi albo bliskimi przyjaciółmi? To mogłoby wyjaśnić większość z twojego dziwnego zachowania, ale to jedynie moja teoria. No chyba, że będziesz tak miły i mnie oświecisz?

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — spytał Harry. Ból w przedramionach zmusił go do rozluźnienia zaciśniętych pięści. — Sam powiedziałeś, że wolisz trudniejszy sposób.

Pełen rozbawienia uśmiech ozdobił przystojną twarz Riddle'a, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

— Gdybyś był kimkolwiek innym, właśnie szczerze żałowałbyś tych słów.

Harry warknął cicho.

— A nie jestem kimkolwiek?

— Nie, Haroldzie, nie jesteś — powiedział Riddle, z powrotem obracając w jego stronę głowę. — Widzisz, wydaje mi się, że cię lubię.

— Och, to takie słodkie — odparł sucho Harry. — Gdybym i ja cię lubił, moglibyśmy zostać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Szkoda, że nigdy to się nie wydarzy.

— Nie próbuj przewidywać przyszłości— ostrzegł go Riddle ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. —Wróżbiarstwo to jedynie zgadywanki i melodramatyczne gesty. Do niczego w życiu cię to nie doprowadzi.

Tym razem Harry nie odpowiedział, i to nie tylko dlatego, że w głębi duszy zgadzał się z ostatnim stwierdzeniem Riddle'a. Pozwolił, by rozmowa między nimi umarła śmiercią naturalną. Wkrótce zastąpiła ją cisza. Ostatnie słowa Riddle'a o przyszłości przywołały na myśl wspomnienie jedynej posiadanej przez niego wskazówki dotyczącej powrotu do własnych czasów. Bo to nie tak, że przepowiednia, którą usłyszał w noc, kiedy Riddle wypytywał go o Syriusza, w jakimkolwiek stopniu go obchodziła. Tyle że ta linijka o _ocalonym przez miłość_ brzmiała zbyt znajomo…

Nagłe ustanie odgłosu drugich kroków sprawiło, że Harry powrócił do rzeczywistości. Zamrugał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie dotarli do biblioteki. Teraz tylko masywne, drewniane drzwi powstrzymywały ich od wejścia do środka.

— Nie wchodzisz? — spytał Riddle. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, oparł się o kamienną ścianę i wskazał głową w kierunku wejścia.

— A ty?

— Nie, ja już odrobiłem pracę domową— odparł Riddle, uśmiechając się z wyższością. — Wybrałem się jedynie na spacer.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, chociaż w środku skakał z radości na wieść, że jego osobisty prześladowca nie będzie dyszał mu 'nad głową podczas pracy. Bez słowa popchnął drzwi, a kiedy je puścił, te zatrzasnęły się tuż przed zarozumiałą twarzą Riddle'a. Przekroczył prób, nawet się nie pożegnawszy. I bardzo dobrze, ktoś taki jak Riddle nie zasługiwał na żadne uprzejmości. Drań.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, fałszywy uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy Riddle'a przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

Minęło pięć dni odkąd Harold Luxtor po raz pierwszy zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością i jedyne, co miał do zaoferowania to niekończący się ciąg pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi. Nic związanego z tym chłopcem nie miało sensu. Nic. A teraz, przez jedną pochopną decyzję podjętą pod wpływem chwili, po szkole biegał bazyliszek. Moment, na który Riddle z zapartym tchem czekał od sześciu lat, został zrujnowany dzięki uprzejmości Luxtora.

Tom odwrócił się plecami do biblioteki i odmaszerował w kierunku czwartego piętra. Poczuł delikatną satysfakcję na widok młodszych uczniów, uskakujących mu z drogi. Bo choć Tom Riddle we wcieleniu wzorowego ucznia nie budził powszechnego przerażenia (jeśli nie było potrzebne), to wciąż z jego postawy biło coś, co sprawiało, ze inni odnosili się do niego z odpowiednim szacunkiem.

W korytarzu, który był celem jego wędrówki, nie było nic szczególnego. Ot, kamienna ściana ciągnąca się po jednej stronie i długi rząd okien z widokiem na jezioro po drugiej. Jedyną wyróżniającą ten punkt spotkań cechą był brak obrazów wiszących na ścianach. Nie licząc kilku sekretnych przejść, był jedynym tego typu korytarzem w całym zamku, więc jeżeli ktoś chciał się znaleźć w miejscu, w którym nikt inny go nie zobaczy, nie mógł trafić lepiej.

Tom czekał jakieś pięć minut, nim u jego boku, zupełnie znikąd, pojawił się blondwłosy Ślizgon. Usta Riddle'a wykrzywił pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek.

— Zrobiłem to — oznajmił niecierpliwie Abraxas, podnoszą do góry ręce, tak, by Tom ujrzał trzymane przez niego trzy martwe koguty.

— Wspaniale — Pochwała sprawiła, że Abraxas jeszcze bardziej się rozpromienił. — Mogę wiedzieć jak?

— Mordercze zaklęcie rzucone z dystansu połączone z czarem przyzywającym — odparł młody Malfoy z nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramion.

— I nikt cię nie widział?

Abraxas uniósł brew.

— Masz mnie za Mariusa?

— Dobra robota — ocenił Tom, wyciągając z kieszeni długą, cisową różdżkę. Machnął nią w swoim i Abraxasa kierunku, i sekundę później obaj zniknęli. Z zasięgu wzroku oczywiście. Abraxas może i całkiem nieźle radził sobie z zaklęciem niewidzialności — trzeba było wiedzieć, czego szukać, by dostrzec rozmazany zarys postaci — ale to rzucane przez Toma działało niemal tak samo dobrze jak peleryna-niewidka.

Stąpając cicho, by nikt ich nie usłyszał, obaj chłopcy dotarli do pustego korytarza na drugim piętrze. Większa część uczniów jadła jeszcze śniadanie, dlatego w sąsiedztwie cieszącej się złą sławą łazienki dla dziewcząt nie było nikogo poza nimi.

— Nie powinniśmy, no wiesz, odpuścić sobie robienia tego w środku niedzieli? — wyszeptał niepewnie Abraxas.

— My tak. — Gdzieś z lewej strony dobiegł bezcielesny głos Toma.— Zrobię to sam dzisiejszego wieczoru. Potrzebowałem jedynie martwych kogutów, nim zajmę się moim bazyliszkiem. Powinienem przygotować je wcześniej, ale coś mnie rozproszy… Tutaj.

Cisowa różdżka Toma sprawiła, że drzwi schowka na miotły rozjarzyły się, białe linie rozlały po drewnianej powierzchni, przecinając się i krzyżując, aż ściemniały, co było sygnałem, że czar prywatności zaczął działać. Drzwi otworzyła bezcielesna ręka, a w następnej chwili rozległo się ciche tąpnięcie, kiedy trzy martwe koguty, które pojawiły się jakby znikąd, zostały zdeponowane tuż obok szmat i mioteł.

Chłopcy zaczekali, aż znajdą się w okolicach lochów prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, nim pozwolili, by ich twarze znowu stały się widoczne.

— Jeśli chodzi o Luxtora… — podjął Abraxas, gdy tylko znaleźli się w zatęchłych podziemiach. Bezwiednie miętosił rąbek szaty. — Podchodzi do nas z niesamowitą podejrzliwością, prawda? Więc… uch… ty…

— Wyduś to z siebie.

Abraxas wziął głęboki wdech.

— Myślisz, że możne nas podejrzewać? — zapytał jednych tchem.

Riddle z roztargnieniem przygryzł dolną wargę, niezbyt skory do przyznania, że podobne wątpliwości męczyły go przez całą noc.

— Może — przyznał z wystudiowaną nonszalancją w głosie.

Abraxas przytaknął. Choć na jego obliczu wciąż malowała się troska, to jego głos brzmiał niezwykle biznesowo. To właśnie ta konkretność dziedzica Malfoyów sprawiała, że jego towarzystwo Tom preferował najbardziej. Abraxas zawsze potrafił dobrze ukrywać swoje emocje.

— Co z nim zrobimy? — dopytywał. — Petryfikacja zawsze jest jakąś opcją…

— Nie jest — przerwał mu Tom, dużo ostrzej niż planował. — Dopóki nie wydobędę z niego odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, jest pod moją ochroną. Zrozumiano?

— Oczywiście — przytaknął natychmiast Abraxas. Następne słowa same wyrwały mu się z ust: — Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli nie będzie innej opcji…

— Zawsze jest inna opcja — oznajmił twardo Tom. — Poza tym, to on jest nowym chłopcem w mieście. Komu Dippet da wiarę, jemu czy mnie? Zaufaj mi, Abraxas, nikt nie uwierzy w ani jedno jego słowo. — Nikt poza Dumbledore'em, profesorem, który zupełnie jak Luxtor, był w stanie przejrzeć maski Toma. Ale to zdanie pozostało niewypowiedziane, bo nawet Abraxas się na to nie odważył.

Gdy przychodziło co do czego, to osąd Dippeta się liczył i na szczęście Tom miał go owiniętego wokół palca. Nie było mowy, by Harold mógł zrobić coś, co zrujnowałoby jego plany. Nie było mowy.

Gdyby tylko jeszcze Tom nie próbował sam siebie o tym przekonać…

* * *

Tekst do porządku doprowadziła niezmordowana **Snow**.

* * *

 **T/N**

Zacznę od pozdrowień, które przesyła autorka, Trusted Trouble. Prosiła, bym przekazała Wam, że jesteście kochani. Każdy nowy czytelnik niesamowicie ją cieszy. Tak jak i mnie.

Prawdziwe życie daje w kość, ale wciąż jesteśmy trzy rozdziały za oryginałem, więc nie ma źle. Oczywiście znowu obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się wkrótce, ale ostatnio przekonałam się, że „wkrótce" to u mnie bardzo względne pojecie. Bardzo, bardzo.

Tak więc do następnego!


	9. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

* * *

Kiedy Harry został w końcu wykopany z biblioteki, słońce już dawno zaszło, niebo przybrało mroczny odcień, a księżyc i gwiazdy przysłoniła gruba warstwa chmur. Torba ciążyła mu na ramieniu, wypełniona po brzegi książkami o tym, jak to podróże w czasie są niemożliwe, nieosiągalne i nieprawdopodobne, nawet w przyszłości.

Dlaczego musiał mieć takiego pecha, by utknąć akurat gdzieś, gdzie nawet godzinna podróż w czasie była rozważana jedynie na poziomie czysto teoretycznym? Och, nie wspominając o tym, że przy okazji trafił na nastoletnią wersję mordercy swoich rodziców. Gdy był mały musiał nałykać się jakiegoś eliksiru płynnego niefartu…

Poprawiając torbę na ramieniu, przeszedł przez hol wejściowy. Zmierzał właśnie w kierunku głównych schodów, by zejść do lochów, gdy kątem oka wychwycił błysk fuksjowych szat. Momentalnie obrócił się na pięcie.

— Profesorze! — zawołał, biegnąc za swoim przyszłym dyrektorem.

Dumbledore przystanął i popatrzył na niego surowo. Jego kasztanowe włosy lśniły w świetle migoczących pochodni.

— Harold, co robisz poza pokojem wspólnym?

Harry zatrzymał się, zdziwiony pytaniem nauczyciela.

— Właśnie tam szedłem. Zasiedziałem się trochę w bibliotece, bo szukałem książek o podróżach w czasie,a kiedy bibliotekarka to zauważyła, wywaliła mnie stamtąd, żebym zdążył wrócić przed ciszą nocną i… — Szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Dumbledore'a ukróciło jego słowotok. — Coś się stało, profesorze?

— Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do pokoju wspólnego. Profesor Slughorn wszystko wyjaśni.

— Wyjaśni co? —powtórzył powoli Harry, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Miał złe przeczucia.

— Idź już, Luxtor — Dumbledore ponaglił go szorstkim głosem, w którym brakowało charakterystycznej wesołości.

— W porządku — odpowiedział Harry, marszcząc czoło, po czym odwrócił się, by ponownie przejść przez hol. Ale w połowie drogi znowu przystanął. — Proszę pana, czy zrobił pan już jakieś postępy w związku z badaniem pudełka? — zapytał, nawiązując do małego, czarnego sześcianu, który przeniósł go do przeszłości.

— Nie — odparł Dumbledore. Harry'emu przez ułamek sekundy wydawało się, że na twarzy dyrektora pojawiło się coś na kształt wyrachowania. — Obawiam się, że nie zrobiłem.

Skinął głową, starając się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo rozczarowały go te słowa.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro na transmutacji, proszę pana —powiedział i podjął na nowo przerwaną podróż do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Gdyby się tak nie śpieszył, wychwyciłby jeszcze jeden dziwny cień przemykający po obliczu Dumbledore'a.

W lochach zazwyczaj było chłodno i wilgotno, ale tego wieczoru Harry prawie w nich zamarznął. Nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że zniknęło letnie ciepło, które zazwyczaj ogrzewało zamek aż do końca września, czy z powodu rosnącej pustki, którą czuł aż w trzewiach. Coś martwiło Dumbledore'a i niestety Harry miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że wie, co to było.

— Krew — powiedział, a jego głos potoczył się echem po pustym korytarzu. Kamienna ściana rozsunęła się, ujawniając wejście do kłębowiska węży.

Harry przekroczył próg i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował.

W pokoju wspólnym zebrali się wszyscy Ślizgoni. Tylko nieliczni szczęśliwcy (wśród których oczywiście znaleźli się przyszli śmierciożercy) zajmowali miejsca siedzące, podczas gdy pozostali (głównie młodsze dzieci) musieli stać i tłoczyć się w ciasnych grupkach. Slughorn, otoczony swoimi wychowankami, wyglądał, jakby był w trakcie jakiegoś przemówienia. Tuż obok stał wysoki, przystojny prefekt z szóstego roku. Prefekt z osobowością psychopaty.

Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do środka, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

— Harold, mój drogi! — wykrzyknął Slughorn, przełamując nienaturalną ciszę, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu. — Gdzie byłeś?

—Eee… W bibliotece, proszę pana — odparł Harry. Zrobił krok do przodu, a kamienna ściana za jego plecami wsunęła się na swoje miejsce.

— To dobrze, to dobrze.— Z oblicza nauczyciela nie dało się nic odczytać, choć w głosie można było wyczuć lekką rezerwę. Za to jeden z kącików ust Riddle'auniósł się szyderczo, kiedy ich spojrzenia na moment się skrzyżowały. W następnej chwili Ślizgon znowu skupił uwagę na opiekunie domu.

Slughorn odchrząknął, a zebrani uczniowie niechętnie odwrócili się w jego stronę. Harry skwapliwie to wykorzystał, usuwając się w cień, w pobliże grupki uczniów z czwartego roku.

— I choć mogę zapewnić was, że Komnata Tajemnic nigdy nie została odnaleziona — podjął na nowo nauczyciel, potwierdzając obawy Harry'ego — to nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Linda Davies została przez coś lub kogoś zaatakowana, a sprawca ataku wciąż kręci się po zamku. Dlatego obawiam się, że Hogwart nie jest już dłużej bezpiecznym miejscem. — Slughorn zrobił przerwę. Nerwowo stanął na palcach i powiódł wzrokiem po swoich wystraszonych podopiecznych. — Nie wierzę, że ktoś z was byłby zdolny do morderstwa — Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed zakasłaniem: „Riddle" — ale jeśli wiecie coś na ten temat, chcę żebyście natychmiast poinformowali o tym prefektów lub członków grona nauczycielskiego.

Serce Harry'ego łomotało w piersi. Czyli Komnata Tajemnic rzeczywiście została otwarta. A biorąc pod uwagę tożsamość dziedzica Slytherina, wskazane było, by jak najszybciej skołował poręczne lusterko.

Jakby tego było mało,został postawiony przed ciężkim dylematem. Wiedział, gdzie była komnata, jak się do niej dostać, co kryła w środku i kim był dziedzic Slytherina. Ale jeśli puściłby parę z ust to… to wszystkie wydarzenia z jego drugiego roku nigdy by nie nastąpiły, bo Marta by nie zginęła, a Hagrid nie został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Wpłynęłoby to także na przebieg trzeciego roku Harry'ego i losy Syriusza. Kto wie, czy wtedy nadal wierzyłby w jego niewinność… A jak poradziłby sobie Riddle w trakcie pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, gdyby teraz został wyrzucony ze szkoły? A co z…

Jednym słowem? Mógł zniszczyć przyszłość.

— Ktoś? — dopytywał Slughorn, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Harry spuścił głowę i wlepił wzrok w podłogę. Może jutro po transmutacji powinien spróbować porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em?— W takim razie oczekuję, że rano stawicie się rześcy, wyspani i przygotowani do zajęć na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali — powiedział. Delikatnie się rozpogodził, jak gdyby myśl o porządnym posiłku nieco poprawiła mu nastrój. — Nie pozwolimy, by ten atak zrujnował szkolną rutynę. —Z czymś, co miało przypominać dodający otuchy uśmiech niski nauczyciel w śliwkowych szatach opuścił pokój wspólny.

— Dajecie! — wybuchnął krępy chłopak z piątego roku, podrywając się z obitego szmaragdowym materiałem fotela gdy tylko przejście się zatrzasnęło.— No dalej, przyzna się ktoś? Ręka do góry kto jest dziedzicem, chętnie pogratulujemy. Ta Davies była tylko szlamowatą świruską.

Jego wypowiedzi towarzyszyły szydercze śmiechy i gwizdy ze strony pozostałych piątorocznych uczniów, ale poza nimi nikt więcej się nie odezwał. Riddle wraz ze swoim gangiem stał z boku i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

— No co? — zapytał ten sam chłopak. Uniósł ręce i okręcił się wokół własnej osi, z cynicznym uśmieszkiem spoglądając na pozostałych uczniów. — Nikt? A może to jeden z was, co maluchy? —Popatrzył groźnie w stronę drobnych jedenastolatków, którzy natychmiast doskoczyli do siebie i zadrżeli ze strachu. — Może któremuś tatuś dał klucz i pomyśleliście, że będzie fajnie, jeśli wypuścicie potwora? — Chłopak roześmiał się, po czym obrócił do nich plecami. — A może to… ty.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę, gdy zauważył, że Ślizgon zwraca się do niego.

— Przepraszam, że co?

— Weź przestań. — Chłopak zaczął zmierzać w jego kierunku. — To chyba nie przypadek, że pojawiłeś się tutaj zupełnie znikąd, z nazwiskiem, o którym nikt nigdy nie słyszał, a pięć dni później doszło do ataku. Równie dobrze tak naprawdę możesz nazywać się Slytherin…

— Przykro mi, ale muszę cię rozczarować.— Harry zerknął na chłopca ostrzegawczo.— Moje prawdziwe nazwisko to Luxtor.

— A sądząc po tym, co odwaliłeś w Wielkiej Sali — kontynuował piątoroczny Ślizgon, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze przez zęby, głuchy na obiekcje Harry'ego —mogę się założyć, że jesteś wystarczająco potężny, by kontrolować potwora.

— Rosier. — W tej samej sekundzie, w której jego nazwisko opuściło usta Riddle'a, chłopak zamarł, wykrzywiając twarz. Natychmiast jednak się opanował. — Siadaj — padł rozkaz, a Rosier bez słowa sprzeciwu opadł na fotel, choć jego oczy wciąż wwiercały się w Harry'ego.

— Luxtor — odezwał się ponownie Riddle, racząc Harry'ego uprzejmą, dobrze wyćwiczoną miną prefekta, która silnie kojarzyła mu się z Percym. — Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

Ależ go kusiło, by zapytać Riddle'a, czy dobrze się dogaduje z bazyliszkiem, albo zbesztać za wchodzenie do łazienki dla dziewcząt.

— Nie — oparł Harry, potrząsają głową. A później, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodał: — ale nawet, gdybym coś wiedział, to raczej nie podzieliłbym się tym z tobą. Widzisz, chciałbym, żeby dotarło to do uszu nauczycieli.

— Coś przez to sugerujesz? — Ton głosu Riddle'a wciąż był uprzejmy, ale powoli wkradały się też do niego groźne nuty.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, mocniej zaciskając pięść na uchwycie torby.

— Jesteś Ślizgonem, co nie? Więc się domyśl.

Riddle przekrzywił głowę, a na jego usta wpełzł delikatny uśmieszek.

— Dlaczego zawsze posądzasz mnie o najgorsze?

— Może dlatego, że zawsze się tak zachowujesz.

— Chyba nie mówisz na poważnie, Harold — odparł gładko Riddle. — Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.

— Tak? — zakpił Harry, a potem zamilkł. Wziął wdech, by pomyśleć na spokojnie. Ślizgoni gapili się na nich z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Cholera. Zawsze zapominał się w towarzystwie Riddle'a, a kiedy rozmawiali czy dogryzali sobie, przestawał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. To chyba nie było zdrowe. — Może to nie najlepsza pora na taką rozmowę — stwierdził i zaczął powoli przesuwać się w kierunku drzwi, które prowadziły do chłopięcych dormitoriów. To nie tak, że lubił spędzać czas sam na sam z Riddle'em, bo nienawidził tego, ale kiedy byli tylko we dwoje, Riddle porzucał swoją stoicką maskę. Zachowywał się wtedy bardziej jak Voldemort, którego Harry znał, a nie jak opanowany prefekt.

— Och, wręcz przeciwnie — oznajmił Riddle i ku totalnemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego wyciągnął różdżkę. — Pora jest idealna.

Ukryte za okularami zielone oczy rozszerzyły się.

— Co ty robisz?

Riddle złowieszczo wykrzywił kąciki ust. Poprzednia maska roztopiła się, a jej miejsce natychmiast zajęła inna.

— Widzisz, uważam, że nie zakończyliśmy odpowiednio naszego pojedynku.

— Co? Co ty… — wydukał Harry, zdumiony tym, że Riddle tak nagle zdecydował się na porzucenie pozy wzorowego ucznia, którą z taką pieczołowitością utrzymywał. Podejrzewał, że w pewnym momencie nastoletni Czarny Pan musiał pokazać pozostałym uczniom próbkę swojej prawdziwej osobowości, by zdobyć miejsce na szczycie hierarchii, no ale…

— Harold — podjął Riddle głosem, który niemalże brzmiał tak, jakby było mu Harry'ego szkoda. Zrobił krok w jego stronę. — Myślę, że nadszedł czas, bym dał ci małą lekcję o tym, jak się mają rzeczy w Slytherinie. Jestem pewien, że sam już doszedłeś do tego, że w naszym domu panuje specyficznym porządek, hierarchia, w której każdy uczeń ma swoje miejsce. Kiedy byłem na drugim roku, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu pozostałych, jak podejrzewam, zdetronizowałem poprzedniego „króla" i zająłem należne mi miejsce na samym szczycie. Od tamtej pory rzeczy idą dość gładko, jedynie od czasu do czasu, gdy jest zbyt spokojnie, zdarza się, że jakiś snobistyczny bachor dochodzi do wniosku, że nadeszła jego pora na objęcie tronu— kątem oka Harry zauważył, jak Rosier wzdryga się w fotelu — a moim zadaniem jest usadzenia takiego kogoś na właściwym miejscu.

Harry przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Głupia, cholerna Tiara Przydziału, dlaczego nie mogła umieścić go w Gryffindorze?

— I niestety obawiam się, Haroldzie, że właśnie nieco przeholowałeś — powiedział beznamiętnie Riddle, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. — Co stawia nas w niezręcznej sytuacji. Ponieważ z jakichś niewytłumaczalnych powodów chyba cię lubię, to zaszczycę cię możliwością wyboru. Albo przyłączysz się do nas — starszy chłopak wskazał głowę na siebie i przyszłych śmierciożerców, nie, nie śmierciożerców, przyszły wewnętrzny krąg — albo jeszcze raz staniesz ze mną do pojedynku. A kiedy go przegrasz, zepchnę twoje pogruchotane ciało na samo dno hierarchii. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie jest to miejsce, w którym chciałbyś się znaleźć. Na podjęcie decyzji o swoim dalszym losie masz czas do, hmm, do następnego ataku. Módl się, by dziedzic Slytherina cię lubił.

Harry wściekle uniósł wzrok, napotykając spojrzenie Riddle'a. Różdżka sama wsunęła mu się do dłoni. Poza całym tym mordowaniem i torturowaniem, istniały też inne powody, dla których szczerze nienawidził Lorda Voldemorta.

— Jesteś prawdziwym draniem, Riddle — wycedził.

— Schowaj różdżkę, Harold — polecił mu Riddle. Choć sam wciąż dzierżył w ręce swoją, miał czelność brzmieć na rozdrażnionego. — Nie chciałbym, żebyś wybił nią komuś oko.

Śmierciożercy, nie, wewnętrzny krąg wybuchnął śmiechem.

Harry warknął. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co chciał przez to osiągnąć, ale zarozumiała mina Riddle'a zadziałała na niego jak płachta na byka.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — wykrzyknął, a zaklęcie buchnęło z końca jego różdżki z taką intensywnością, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Oczywiście Riddle zdołał wyczarować tarczę, ale Harry z satysfakcją zauważył, że sprawiło mu to nieco trudności. Właśnie przymierzał się do rzucenia kolejnego czaru, gdy… zamarł w pół ruchu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Co jest…

Powiódł wzrokiem od trzymanej we własnej dłoni różdżki z ostrokrzewu do cisowej różdżki ściskanej przez Riddle'a. Ale jak to…

Dlaczego one nie…

— Miło byłoby, gdybyś przez kilka następnym dni powstrzymał się od atakowania przypadkowych…

— Co? — spytał Harry, przerywając Riddle'owi.

Od strony wewnętrznego kręgu i bandy piątorocznych Ślizgonów ponownie dobiegł szyderczy śmiech, podczas gdy Riddle uniósł brwi.

— Mówiłem, że miło byłoby, gdybyś przez…

— Nie — wtrącił z roztargnieniem Harry, ponownie wchodząc mu w słowo. — Słyszałem za pierwszym razem. Czy to twoja różdżka?

Hałaśliwy chłopak, który wcześniej go zaczepił, parsknął głośno, ale z twarzy Riddle'a momentalnie zniknęło całe rozbawienie.

— Czy ma to jakikolwiek związek z prawdziwym powodem, dla którego zamieniłeś różdżki podczas klubu pojedynków?

— Nie, oczywiście że nie! — Harry zmarszczył czoło. Czy coś się stało z jego różdżką? Czy to dlatego, że pożyczył ją Ralphowi? Dobrze się składało, że w obecnym czasach nie będzie musiał kupować nowej, ale co jeśli powróci do własnych, a Voldemort wciąż będzie próbował go zaatakować? Albo będzie chciał to zrobić w jakichkolwiek innych czasach? Bo wątpił, że coś tak trywialnego, jak podróże w czasie, mogło powstrzymać Voldemorta przed ściganiem go. — Po prostu coś sobie przypomniałem… Eeee, wybaczcie.

Obrócił się plecami do większości zebranych i skierował prosto do sypialni chłopców, pozostawiając za sobą zaintrygowanego Riddle'a. Do jego uszu dobiegł jeszcze komentarz Rosiera: „ale dziwak z niego", nim mahoniowe drzwi zamknęły się z cicho.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

— Nie ma szans, by cię pokonał, prawda? — W chwili, w której Lycoris wypowiedział te słowa, Riddle zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce, dopełniając krąg.

— Oczywiście, że nie — prychnął Marius. Oparł nogi o stolik do kawy, ale natychmiast je z niego zabrał pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia Abraxasa.

— Nie panikuj, Lycoris, nie zostawię tego tylko w rękach losu — zapewnił go Tom, posyłając całej czwórce wymowny uśmieszek.

Abraxas uniósł brwi.

— Masz zamiar oszukiwać?

— Ach — westchnął Alphard. Popukał się w nos i nachylił do przodu. — Oszustwo jest nazywane oszustwem dopiero wtedy, gdy zostanie się złapanym, drogi Abraxasie.

— A co jeśli Luxtor zdecyduje się na drugą opcję? — drążył temat Lycoris. — Chyba nie dołączy do nas?

— Jeśli by się na to zdecydował, oczywiście dotrzymam słowa — powiedział Tom po prostu.— Ale tego nie zrobi.

— Skąd taka pewność? — spytał Marius.

Dziedzic rodu Malfoyów westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami, jak gdyby pytał: „Jak ktoś może być tak głupi?"

— A ja myślałem, że znasz się na ludziach, Lestrange. Luxtor nie lubi się nikomu podporządkowywać, a już szczególnie nie Tomowi. Raczej wybierze publiczne upokorzenie i zepchnięcie na samo dno hierarchii, niż przyłączenie się do nas. Podejrzewam, że nawet wtedy nie zaprzestanie swojego bezsensownego sprzeciwu. W pewnym momencie cała szkoła odwróci się od niego, wszyscy uwierzą, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina, a później dziwnym przypadkiem zostanie uznany za winnego i wyrzucony z Hogwartu, co, jak zakładam, jest planem Toma.

Tom z aprobatą skinął głową i obdarzył Abraxasa niemalże szczerym uśmiechem, wywołując nim zazdrość u pozostałych.

— Bardzo dobrze, Abraxas— pochwalił go, chociaż zachował dla siebie tę część planu, gdzie Luxtora, tuż po opuszczeniu terenu szkoły, spotyka sfingowany wypadek, w wyniku którego chłopak umiera. Nie chciał, by żadne potencjalne zagrożenie biegało bez jego nadzoru poza Hogwartem. — Zepchnięcie Harolda na samo dno pomoże w rozsiewaniu plotek, będzie też łatwiej nim manipulować.

Marius przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, a lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

— Więc… kiedy nastąpi następny atak? — zapytał Alphard. Oparł ręce o kolana i ochoczo nachylił się do przodu.

Tom zrobił niewinną minę i wzruszył ramieniem, z powrotem przybierając maskę wzorowego ucznia.

— Nie znam osobiście dziedzica Slytherina, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że Halloween jest szczególnym świętem dla czarodziejów, czego mugolaki nigdy nie będą w stanie zrozumieć.

Pozostała czwórka zaśmiała się cicho, z aprobatą, ale nagle uśmiechy spełzły z ich twarzy.

— Czego chcesz, Rosier? — spytał Tom, powracając do odgrywania „króla Toma". Zamiast odwrócić twarz w stronę piątorocznego Ślizgona, zaczął z zaciekawieniem oglądać swoje paznokcie.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z Mariusem— odparł chłopak, a jego zazwyczaj zadziorny głos był odpowiednio wyważony.

Tom niedbale machnął dłonią w kierunku Mariusa, odprawiając go.

Marius spojrzał ze złością na swoje stopy, ale i tak wstał. Przeszedł za piątorocznym w bardziej ustronny zakątek pokoju wspólnego. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Rosiera, by grupka młodszych uczniów rozpierzchła się, co zapewniło im odpowiednią dozę prywatności.

— Nim zaczniesz mówić cokolwiek z tego, co sobie zaplanowałeś, Aber… — odezwał się Marius, opadając na zdecydowanie mniej wygodne krzesło niż to, które przed chwilą opuścił. — Dlaczego, do cholery, naskoczyłeś wcześniej na Luxtora, skoro Riddle jasno i wyraźnie powiedział tobie i twojej ekipie, żebyście nie zbliżali się do niego nawet na pięć metrów?

Aber Rosier wzruszył ramionami i odruchowo przeczesał palcami swoje czarne loki, niemal identyczne jak u Mariusa.

— Ten półkrwi ważniak nie rządzi wszystkimi.

Marius zacisnął mocniej pięści na kolanach.

— Och, i to dlatego przed chwilą zachowywałeś się tak ulegle i żałośnie? Chyba za bardzo obrosłeś w piórka…

Aber ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

— On nie skończy dobrze, zobaczysz, on nie…

— Aber — zaczął ostrzegawczo Marius — bądź tak uprzemy i przestań wypowiadać się na temat Toma, bo jak nie, to cię przeklnę. I przejdź wreszcie do rzeczy. Chcę już wrócić na swoje miejsce, bo tu jest zbyt zimno.

— Dobra — spasował Aber, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania. — W porządku. Zresztą nieważne. Donovan wychodzi pod koniec listopada i…

— Ciszej! — syknął Marius, oglądając się przez ramię.

— Bo to nie tak, że wszyscy wiedzą, że został zapuszkowany w Azkabanie — wymamrotał Aber, chociaż zniżył głos. — W każdym razie, rodzice planują świąteczne przyjęcie i jestem pewien, że naprawdę by się ucieszył, gdybyś się na nim pojawił.

Marius westchnął, zatapiając twarz w dłoniach.

—Aber, wiesz, że nie mogę.

— A właśnie, że możesz! Chrzanić imprezę u Malfoyów.

— Naprawdę _nie mogę_. Tom chce nas wszystkich tutaj…

— Teraz to ty gadasz o tym cholernych ważniaku — wysyczał Aber, patrząc jadowicie w stronę foteli ustawionych wokół kominka. — Naprawdę jest dla ciebie ważniejszy niż rodzina?

— Nie rozumiesz! — wybuchnął Marius, znowu chowając głowę w dłoniach. — On ma te swoje wszystkie wspaniałe plany dotyczące magicznego świata. Plany, o których ludzie tacy jak my mogą jedynie marzyć, ale nie Tom. Tom jest w stanie je urzeczywistnić. A ja nie chcę znaleźć się po przegranej stronie, Aber, i nie sądzę, byś ty również tego chciał.

— Zapomnij — warknął Aber, zrywając się na nogi i obracając głowę ku grupce piątorocznych Ślizgonów. — Zapamiętam, by powiedzieć Donovanowi, że gdy on spędzał swoje ostatnie nastoletnie lata w łapskach Dementorów, jego kuzyn prowadził się z jakimś półkrwi ważniakiem, snując dziecinne plany o rządzeniu światem.

— Aber — zawołał Marius, ale bez większego przekonania. Zapadł się głębiej w fotel, odchylił do tyłu głowę i przymknął oczy.

Uwielbiał Toma, naprawdę. Sama myśl o tym, że w magicznym świecie szykowała się rewolucja, a on miał znaleźć się w jej centrum, zapierała dech w piersi. Los obdarzał ich szansą odciśnięcia swojego piętna na świecie, zmieniania go. Ale czasami Marius nie mógł odpędzić się od wrażenia, że Riddle sprawiał więcej kłopotów, niż był wart.

* * *

 **Jak zawsze podziękowania dla Snow za niezawodną betę. Jeżeli jakieś błędy zostały, to biorę je na siebie. Mea culpa.**

* * *

 **T/N**

* * *

Ekhm... Wiem, zamilkłam na… w zasadzie to wolę nawet nie sprawdzać na ile. Ale uwierzcie, czasami czuję się tak, jakby pochłonęła mnie ogromna czarna dziura, która wypluwa mnie tylko na weekendy, bo akurat wtedy robi sobie wolne. Już nie będę rozwodzić się nad tym, że od jakichś trzech miesięcy wychodzę z domu o siódmej rano, a wracam o ósmej wieczorem, tak padnięta, że nie mam nawet ochoty czytać, a co dopiero pisać, bo podejrzewam, że wielu z was może prowadzić podobny tryb życia (no dobra, mam nadzieję, że tak jest, bo istnieje szansa, że w takim razie mnie zrozumiecie i nie zlinczujecie^^).

A skoro już się tłumaczę…

Ten rozdział zamieszczam tylko dlatego, że udało mi się go przetłumaczyć jeszcze wtedy, gdy miałam urlop (heh, kiedy to było…), a Snow ostatnio znalazła chwilę, by go zbetować. Co do aktualizacji Mrocznego… rozdział wciąż tłumaczę, ale idzie mi to wyjątkowo opornie… Ale pocieszam się tym, że byle do 19 grudnia… Bo wtedy znowu wracam do mojego ukochanego, znormalizowanego trybu życia, gdzie pracuję tylko popołudniami.

Wytrzymacie? :)

PS Mnie też brakuje co czwartkowych aktualizacji… :(


	10. Rozdział X

**Rozdział X**

* * *

Minęły dwa dni od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru, a Harry wciąż nie wpadł w żadne tarapaty. Jak na standardy panujące w 1942 roku, był to naprawdę niezły wyczyn.

Odkąd Riddle postawił Harry'emu ultimatum, obaj nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt wiele. Ich wzajemne konwersacje ograniczały się do wymiany krótkich zdań typu: „dzień dobry, Haroldzie", „nie odzywaj się do mnie, Riddle", „dobry wieczór, Haroldzie", „zostaw mnie, Riddle". I tak w kółko.

Jednak dzięki tej względnej ciszy Harry miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na zebranie myśli. Oczywiście jego największym zmartwieniem wciąż było to, w jaki sposób powróci do domu — Dumbledore obiecał się tym zająć, ale odkąd została otwarta Komnata, miał pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Drugim największym zmartwieniem Harry'ego było niedziałające _priori incantatum_. Nie żeby stanowiło to dla niego problem, raczej uznał to za błogosławieństwo, ale wciąż nie znalazł racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Najlepsze na jakie do tej pory wpadł zakładało, że skoro nie próbowali się nawzajem z Riddle'em pozabijać, to zaklęcie nie miało powodu, by zainterweniować i im w tym przeszkodzić. A może jego różdżka po prostu zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli zrobi coś nietypowego, to się jej pozbędzie? A może i to, i to?

Jego trzecie zmartwienie było bardziej przyziemne i związane z głupią kłótnią o bekon, w którą wdał się z Riddle'em podczas niedzielnego śniadania — teraz musiał go unikać niczym zarazy. Problem polegał na tym, że naprawdę, naprawdę miał ochotę na kanapkę z bekonem.

Była środa, trzydziesty września, zajęcia już dawno się skończyły, a Harry właśnie skradał się w kierunku kuchni, uważając, by Riddle ani go nie zauważył, ani nie zaczął śledzić, ani — co gorsza — nie powstrzymał przed zjedzeniem upragnionego posiłku. Tego już by nie zdzierżył!

Chcąc upewnić się, że nie wlecze się za nim żaden niepożądany Śligzon, Harry zerknął przez prawe ramię. Przemknął przez Główny Hol i skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do obrazu z półmiskiem pełnym owoców, który na szczęście wisiał na ścianie także w tej dekadzie. I dobrze, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Harry musiałby obejść się smakiem. Niestety bezszelestne skradanie się okazało się o wiele trudniejsze niż na szpiegowskich filmach, które oglądał Dudley. Harry, zbyt zajęty ciągłym sprawdzaniem, czy nic nie czai się za jego plecami, nie patrzył gdzie stawia stopy, przez co, gdy tylko wszedł w zakręt, wpadł na nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka ucznia. Siła zderzenia była tak wielka, że obaj o mało co nie wylądowali na ziemi.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Harry, robiąc krok w tył i poprawiając okulary na nosie. A potem zamarł.

— Powinieneś patrzeć, gdzie chodzisz, _wężu_ — odwarknął siódmoroczny uczeń. Również poprawił okulary i odgarnął z czoła kosmyk niesamowicie rozczochranych, ciemnobrązowych włosów. Harry w tym czasie po prostu stał i się gapił. Charlus Potter. Jego _dziadek_. Łał! Podróżowanie w czasie było naprawdę dziwne. Co prawda od swojego przybycia do przeszłości kilka razy widział tego starszego chłopca, ale po raz pierwszy miał okazję z nim porozmawiać. — Mam coś na twarzy? — spytał podejrzliwie Charlus, gdy Harry wciąż stał i wlepiał w niego wzrok.

— E… Nie… — wydukał Harry, wyrywając się z szoku. — Ja… Ja… Przez chwilę myślałem, że jesteś kimś, kogo znam, bo wyglądasz zupełnie jak on.

— No cóż, to super i w ogóle. — Charlus spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i zrobił krok w bok, by go wyminąć i przejść do Głównego Holu.

— Czekaj! — wykrzyknął Harry, próbując w jakiś sposób przedłużyć to nieoczekiwane spotkanie.

Charlus odwrócił się w jego stronę i wyczekująco uniósł brew, podczas gdy Harry starał się wymyślić, co może powiedzieć, by zatrzymać chłopaka na dłużej. Na szczęście nie musiał tego robić, bo Charlus nagle zmarszczył czoło.

— Hej, czy to nie jesteś tym nowym dzieciakiem, o którym wszyscy gadają?

Harry zamrugał.

— Uh… Chyba tak — odparł i natychmiast dodał: — czekaj! _Wszyscy o mnie gadają_?

Charlus wyszczerzył zęby, a jego wcześniejsza wrogość wyparowała.

— To chyba oczywiste. Pojedynkowałeś się z Riddle'em w trakcie klubu pojedynków z nie do końca sprawną różdżką i nie przegrałeś. Fakt, również nie wygrałeś, no ale wciąż! Poza tym nikt nigdy nie wyzywa Riddle'a!

— Nikt? — powtórzył Harry. — Dlaczego?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

— To chyba oczywiste? Jest geniuszem jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia i najprawdopodobniej już wie o magii więcej niż połowa grona nauczycielskiego, a jest dopiero na szóstym roku. Ludzie boją się z nim pojedynkować. Co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, bo po co to robić, skoro i tak wiadomo, że nie ma się żadnych szans na wygraną?

Harry ledwo co powstrzymał się przed rozdziawieniem ust.

— Więc po prostu siedzicie w kącie i pozwalacie sobą pomiatać? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Charlus spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

— Hę? Pomiatać? Tom tego nie robi. Powiem ci coś, tylko nie mów tego nikomu; Tom jest całkiem w porządku, jak na Ślizgona oczywi…

— Chwila — powiedział powoli Harry nie wierząc własnym uszom. — Rozmawiamy o tym samym Tomie Riddle'u?

 _No wiesz, tym który otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, wyrósł na masowego mordercę, zabił moich rodziców i zrujnował mi życie._ Tego oczywiście nie powiedział na głos.

— Z tego co wiem w Hogwarcie uczy się tylko jeden Tom Riddle — oparł Charlus.

— Ale on jest draniem! — nie wytrzymał Harry.

Gryfon odsunął się nieco do tyłu i zmrużył oczy.

— Słuchaj, nie wiem, co się dzieje pomiędzy tobą a Tomem, ale to sprawy pomiędzy wami, mnie do nich nie mieszaj. Już mam jeden szlaban za zwianie dzisiejszego ranka z Obrony i nie potrzebuję żadnych innych kłopotów.

Charlus wyminął go pośpiesznie, a Harry stał jeszcze przez chwilę w opustoszałym korytarzu, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak ślepi byli ludzie w 1942 roku. Dlaczego tylko on dostrzegał kim naprawdę był Riddle? Potworem.

Jednakże ta krótka i niefortunna rozmowa z własnym dziadkiem nie była wystarczającym powodem, by Harry zrezygnował ze swojego planu zdobycia kanapki z bekonem. Dlatego kontynuował przerwaną wyprawę, może tylko w nieco gorszym humorze. Niestety prawdziwe kłopoty czekały, aż w zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego pojawi się obraz z półmiskiem pełnym owoców.

Harry odrywał właśnie stopę od podłogi, by zrobić kolejny krok, gdy czyjaś ręką znienacka owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, wciągając go do ciemnej, opustoszałej klasy przylegającej do korytarza,

— Zjeżdżaj, Riddle! — warknął odruchowo, próbując dojrzeć coś pomimo panującej wokół ciemności. Wykręcił nadgarstek i wyślizgnął z uścisku. W jego ręce natychmiast pojawiła się różdżka. — _Lumos_ — wymamrotał i omalże nie wypuścił jej z dłoni.

Bo przez nim stał nie Riddle, a Aber Rosier, krzepki piątoroczny, który niedzielnego wieczoru oskarżył go o bycie dziedzicem Slytherina. A tuż za nim, poza kręgiem światła, czaił się jeszcze jeden Ślizgon.

— Aber Rosier — przedstawił się młody czarodziej, wyciągając rękę, którą Harry automatycznie potrząsnął. Mimo oszołomienia nie rozluźnił uścisku na rozświetlonej różdżce trzymanej w prawej dłoni.

— A ja jestem Silas Yaxley — odezwał się drugi Ślizgon, robiąc krok naprzód, by blask wydobywający się z różdżki padał także na jego twarz. Czystokrwisty był opalony, prawie tak samo wysoki jak Riddle, a proste blond włosy opadały mu schludnie na ramiona.

— Jasne — powiedział Harry, przeskakując szmaragdowymi oczami z jednego Ślizgona na drugiego, próbując dociec, jak bardzo godni zaufania mogli być. Chwila, ostatnie do wymazania. Ślizgoni z 1942 roku godni zaufania? Mało prawdopodobne. — I eee… Dlaczego wepchnęliście mnie do ciemnej, opuszczonej klasy? — zapytał.

— Bo musimy z tobą porozmawiać — odparł Aber, a jego zazwyczaj potężny głos zastąpił zniżony szept.

— W porządku… — Harry zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że nie spodoba mu się to, do czego to wszystko zmierza? — Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze moglibyśmy porozmawiać, no nie wiem, na przykład w pokoju wspólnym albo Wielkiej Sali?

— Nie, nie moglibyśmy, jeśli nie chcemy, by inni uczniowie widzieli, że to robimy — wytknął Yaxley.

— A dlaczego nie chcecie, by ktoś nas widział? — spytał powoli Harry.

Aber uśmiechnął się do niego, błyskając zębami.

— Słuchaj, Harold. Nie mogliśmy nie zauważyć, że niezbyt przepadasz za Riddle'em…

Harry prychnął. _Niezbyt przepada?_ Co się stało z nienawiścią?

— Chodzi o to, że chcemy pozbyć się Riddle'a i myślimy, że jesteś na to naszą najlepszą szansą.

Harry zamrugał. A potem wziął głęboki wdech. Tego się nie spodziewał… w ogóle. Niedzielnego wieczoru odniósł wrażenie, że Aber nie lubi Riddle'a, ale żeby aktywnie mu się przeciwstawiał? O to by go nie podejrzewał. Oczywiście sam robił to kilka razy na godzinę, no ale on mógł, bo Riddle zabił mu rodzinę. A co takiego Ślizgon zrobił Aberowi?

— Jak to jestem waszą najlepszą szansą? — spytał.

— Ano tak to, bo Riddle zaoferował ci miejsce w swoim wewnętrznym kręgu — odparł natychmiast Yaxley. — Dzięki temu mielibyśmy kogoś swojego w śro…

— Nie! — przerwał mu gwałtownie Harry, nie pozwalając nawet dokończyć zdania. Już trzymał dłoń na klamce, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go mocno za ramię, zapobiegając ucieczce. — Łapy precz, Rosier! — wysyczał, piorunując wzrokiem pucołowatego chłopca. Kiedy Aber jedynie przewrócił oczami, Harry wykręcił różdżkę, celując nią wprost w twarz piątorocznego ucznia.

— Hej, spokojnie — próbował załagodzić sytuację Yaxley, nerwowo zerkając na koniuszek różdżki Harry'ego. — Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę. Z jednej strony będziesz udawać członka wewnętrznego kręgu Riddle'a, ale z drugiej on nie będzie miał pojęcia, że planujesz wbić mu nóż w plecy, dopóki nie będzie za późno.

Harry uniósł pytająco brwi, nieco obniżył różdżkę.

— I ty naprawdę wierzysz, że Riddle nie będzie niczego podejrzewać? Raczej nie nazwałbym go idiotą, on doskonale wie, że nigdy dobrowolnie do niego nie dołączę.

— Dlatego musimy wykorzystać dostępny czas na przekonanie go, że jednak byś to zrobił — wytknął Aber. Najwyraźniej uznał, że Harry mu nie ucieknie, bo puścił jego ramię. — Słyszałem, jak mówił, że następny atak nastąpi w Halloween, 30 października, więc mamy cały miesiąc.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem jak…

Yaxley westchnął.

— Harold, przestań nam przerywać i pozwól dokończyć. Mamy plan. Nie wiem, ile wiesz na temat hierarchii w Slytherinie, ale obecnie znajdujesz się na świeczniku. Pokazałeś, że jesteś kompetentnym czarodziejem, ale równocześnie nie masz w domu żadnych sojuszników ani przyjaciół.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Hej! Mam przyjaciół…

— Nie bierz tego do siebie — Aber uśmiechnął się pod nosem — ale naprawdę nie masz.

— Aber — syknął ostrzegawczo Yaxley. — Nie pomagasz! W każdym razie — znowu zwrócił się do Harry'ego — uważamy, że Riddle albo chce, żebyś do niego dołączył, albo planuje pozbyć się ciebie z Hogwartu. — Harry już miał zaprotestować, ale młodszy Ślizgon nie dopuścił go do głosu. — Ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnie, jest zobaczenie, że nawiązujesz własne kontakty wewnątrz domu. Bo to nie tylko zagroziłoby jego planom, ale i też wywołało u niego zazdrość.

— Niby skąd to wiesz? — zaciekawił się Harry, chociaż widząc zaborczość Riddle'a musiał zgodzić się z tym ostatnim.

— Bo to właśnie przytrafiło się Mariusowi — powiedział Aber. — Gdybyś nie zauważył, jest moim kuzynem.

— Och, rzeczywiście. — Harry przekrzywił głowę i podniósł wyżej różdżkę. — Teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, widzę podobieństwo. Te włosy…

Aber rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Wyprężył pierś i napuszył się, przybierając pozę, która miała go zastraszyć.

— Interesuje cię to, co mamy ci do powiedzenia czy nie?

Harry wzruszył niezobowiązująco ramionami, ale machnął rękę na Yaxleya, by kontynuował.

— Jeśli będzie zazdrosny — podjął chłopak — będzie próbował spędzać z tobą więcej czasu. A to dostarczy ci wielu możliwości, byś mógł udawać, że im lepiej go poznajesz, tym bardziej zaczynasz zdawać sobie sprawę, że wcale nie jest taki zły, jak ci się początkowo wydawało. Wtedy będziesz mógł mu wcisnąć kit o tym, że kiedy przybyłeś do Hogwartu, byłeś zdołowany z powodu tego, co przydarzyło się twoje rodzinie, że nie byłeś sobą, i tak dalej, i tak dalej…

Harry z wahaniem przytaknął.

— W porządku. Powiedzmy, że Riddle uzna, że można mi zaufać i pozwoli mi dołączyć do wewnętrznego kręgu. Co wtedy?

Na twarzy Abera pojawił się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

— Wtedy doprowadzimy do tego, że zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły — oznajmił. — Każdy kto jest w Slytherinie i ma choć trochę rozumu wie, że to on jest dziedzicem. Musimy po prostu sprawić, by reszta szkoły także się o tym dowiedziała.

— Wiesz, kiedy tak o tym mówisz, wydaje się to dziecinnie proste i oczywiste — zauważył kąśliwie Harry, ale trybiki w jego głowie już zaczęły się poruszać. Jeśli zrobiłby to, co początkowo planował — wyzwał Riddle'a na pojedynek, który niewątpliwie by przegrał, bez względu na to, ile by się do niego przygotowywał — skończyłby całkowicie sam. A potem pozostałoby mu jedynie obgryzanie paznokci i czekanie na kolejny ruch Riddle'a.

Ale gdyby skorzystał z tej nieoczekiwanej, dziwnej możliwości, mógłby pokrzyżować Ślizgonowi szyki. Całkiem prawdopodobne byłoby też to, że rzeczywiście udałoby mu się doprowadzić do wyrzucenia Riddle'a ze szkoły, a przy okazji uratowałby życie Marcie. Tyle, że… jeśli tylko nie utknął w jakiejś równoległej rzeczywistości, a naprawdę cofnął się w czasie, to mógłby przez to nieźle namieszać w przyszłości, zmieniając w niej nie wiadomo co. Może wszystko.

— Więc jak, wchodzisz w to? — dopytywał Yaxley, z nadzieją spoglądając na Harry'ego.

Harry przygryzł wargę, zielonymi oczami znowu przeskakując z jednego chłopca na drugiego.

— Myślę, że tak — powiedział w końcu. Nikomu to nie szkodziło. W przyszłości mógł przecież w każdej chwili zerwać ten dziwny sojusz, a na chwilę obecną wydawał się on całkiem niezłym planem. Poza tym, choć go to irytowało, musiał przyznać Aberowi rację. Nie miał wśród Ślizgonów żadnych przyjaciół.

— Wyśmienicie — podsumował Yaxley, a Aber uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Zacznijmy od razu. Dołączysz do mnie podczas kolacji?

Kiedy Harry zakończył swoją pierwszą lekcję z bycia Ślizgonem i został wypuszczony z opustoszałej klasy, w jego głowie kołatały się dwie myśli. Pierwsza dotyczyła tego, że być może będzie mógł się zemścić na Riddle'u, raz a porządnie, a druga, że w końcu dorwie się do swojej upragnionej kanapki z bekonem.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

— To, że jest duchem, nie znaczy, że nie może dać ci szlabanu — zauważył Lycoris, spoglądając z naganą na Alpharda siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! — oznajmił młody Black, bez humoru dźgając widelcem ziemniak w mundurku. — Historia magii jest głupia. Po co mam robić zadanie domowe, jeżeli nie nauczę się z niego niczego interesującego?

— Bo tak — odparował Lycoris, sztyletując Alpharda wzrokiem, podczas gdy dziedzic Malfoyów parsknął w swój talerz. — Tom?

— Alphard, zrób zadanie — rzucił niedbale Tom, wpatrując się w wejście do Wielkiej Sali. Nawet nie tknął nałożonego na talerz jedzenia.

Lycoris posłał Alphardowi zarozumiały uśmieszek, jak gdyby słowa Toma ostatecznie rozwiązywały tę kwestię — bo rzeczywiście rozwiązywały.

— No już, przestań. To tylko wypracowanie na trzy stopy. Co w tym złego?

— Co w tym złego? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Alphard, otwierając szeroko oczy. — Całe trzy stopy! To marnotrawienie mojego czasu!

— A szlaban to nie marnotrawienie czasu? — wytknął Lycoris.

— Och, zamknijcie się obaj — nie wytrzymał Marius. — Mógłbym przysiąc, że ta kłótnia powtarza się co wieczór.

— Bo tak jest — przytaknął Abraxas. — To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, a mamy dopiero _środę_.

Lycoris z irytacją uniósł ręce.

— To dlatego, że Alphard nigdy nie robi…

— Dlaczego Harold idzie z Yaxley'em? — zapytał znienacka Tom, a jego ostry ton natychmiast zakończył kłótnię.

Jak jeden mąż wewnętrzny krąg spojrzał na wejście do Wielkiej Sali. Rzeczywiście, Harold Luxtor i Silas Yaxley właśnie przemierzali salę pogrążeni we wspólnej rozmowie.

— Tom, wyluzuj — powiedział natychmiast Abraxas. — Harold jeszcze nie orientuje się w scenie politycznej Slytherinu, na pewno spotkał Silasa w bibliotece, zaczął z nim rozmawiać o szkole i stwierdził, że przyjdzie z nim na kolację.

Tom nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien — oznajmił chłodno, obserwując jak wspomniana dwójka siada przy stole. — Yaxley nie jest byle jakim pionkiem, jest z ekipy Rosiera.

— Wciąż nie uważam, żeby… — zaczął Abraxas, ale Tom już wstawał i odsuwał od siebie talerz z kolacją.

— Zostańcie tutaj — rozkazał, odchodząc od swoich Ślizgonów. Przeszedł na drugi koniec stołu, tam gdzie właśnie usiedli Harold i Yaxley. — Będziecie mieć coś przeciwko, jeśli do was dołączę? — zapytał niewinnie, przywdziewając na twarz maskę wzorowego ucznia.

Harold nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale Yaxley uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

— Jeżeli tylko masz ochotę — powiedział łaskawie czystokrwisty blondyn, wskazując na puste miejsce obok siebie.

— Dziękuję — odparł Tom, siadając. — Lycoris i Alphard prowadzą dość uciążliwą kłótnię i nie sądzę, bym mógł dłużej ją wytrzymać bez uszczerbku dla mojego zdrowia psychicznego. Mam nadzieję, że w niczym wam nie przeszkodziłem?

— Skądże — wymamrotał Harold, przewracając oczami.

Yaxley spojrzał na nich z rozbawieniem malującym się na twarzy.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak Haroldowi podoba się w Hogwarcie — zdradził chłopak, rzucając nowemu uczniowi wymowne spojrzenie.

Interesujące, zanotował Tom.

Po trwającej ułamek sekundy wymianie spojrzeń z Yaxley'em, Harold, wychylając się ponad swoim talerzem, nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Tomem. Riddle z zachwytem zauważył, że w zielonych tęczówkach brakowało płonących zazwyczaj ogników.

Chłopak przytaknął.

— Na chwilę obecną bardzo podoba mi się obrona przed czarną magią — stwierdził. — Profesor Merryweather jest całkiem niezłym nauczycielem.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Tom, zaskoczony faktem, że Harold był w stanie prowadzić z nim cywilizowaną, normalną rozmowę. — A mnie zawsze wydawało się, że jest nieco… przestarzała.

Harold wzruszył ramionami, wpychając do ust ziemniaki i fasolkę.

— Cóż — powiedział po przełknięciu; dobrze wiedzieć, że nowy uczeń posiadał lepsze maniery niż Alphard. — W porównaniu do nauczycieli, których miałem. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby właśnie powiedział żart, który tylko on był w stanie zrozumieć.

— Jestem pewien, że nie chcemy wiedzieć, co się za tym kryje — stwierdził Yaxley, podnosząc brwi.

— Raczej nie — zgodził się z nim Harold. — Prawie wszyscy z nich mieli bzika.

Ku rosnącemu zdumieniu Toma, Harold przebrnął przez obiad ani razu nie okazując otwartej wrogości ani ostentacyjnej nieuprzejmości. Było kilka momentów, w których w oczach chłopaka pojawiły się dziwne błyski, ale poza tym zachowywał się niczym najzwyklejszy uczeń. Co oczywiście sprawiło, że w głowie Toma rozległy się ostrzegawcze dzwonki.

— I jak? — wyrzucił z siebie Abraxas w tej samej sekundzie, w której Tom z powrotem dołączył do ich grupy. — Co myślisz?

Tom nachylił się do przodu, a niebieskie oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

— Albo Harold desperacko pragnie wypaść dobrze w oczach Yaxleya, albo coś kombinują — odparł cicho. — Był nadzwyczaj uprzejmy.

— Aber? — podsunął Marius.

Tom odchylił się do tyłu i wzruszył ramionami.

— Kto wie? Myślę, że na razie najlepiej będzie stanąć z boku i obserwować rozwój wydarzeń.

Lycoris spochmurniał, ale nie odezwał się. Tom i stanięcie z boku? Wyglądało na to, że w Domu Węża miały nastać ciekawe czasy.


	11. Rozdział XI

Rozdział XI

* * *

 _Piątek, 2 października 1942 roku_

Podręcznik do eliksirów z hukiem opadł na biuro, a Harry na najbliższe krzesło, obserwując, jak reszta szóstorocznych uczniów powoli zapełnia loch. Slugohorn stał na przedzie klasy i, kołysząc na piętach w przód i w tył, uśmiechał do każdego, kto wchodził. Pomimo jego otwartego faworyzowania bogatych, sławnych i utalentowanych, Harry musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie bardzie wolał go od Snape'a (z drugiej strony, wolałaby nawet trolla od Snape'a, więc o niczym to nie świadczyło). Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, gdy przerażająca myśl zagościła w jego umyśle; a co by było, gdyby cofnął się do 1942 roku i to Snape byłby opiekunem jego domu?

Najprawdopodobniej zwiałby z Hogwartu przy pierwszej okazji.

— Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli usiądę? — Uprzejmy (i irytująco znajomy) głos wyrwał Harry'ego z rozmyślań.

— Tak — odparł automatycznie, wpatrując się w tablicę. — Chociaż podejrzewam, że i tak tu zrobisz, nawet bez moje zgody.

Riddle roześmiał się cicho i — a jakże by inaczej — zajął miejsce tuż obok.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ci to przeszkadza — powiedział, kładąc na biurku swój sprzęt do eliksirów. — Każdy inny byłby zachwycony będąc ze mną w parze.

Harry dalej wgapiał się w tablicę. Oparł brodę na dłoni i uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia w bok.

— To dlaczego tego nie zrobisz i nie uszczęśliwisz jakiejś biednej dziewczyny? — zasugerował z nikłą nadzieją, że to poskutkuje i Ślizgon rzeczywiście się od niego odczepi.

— Bo to byłoby nudne — odparł Riddle, unosząc brew.

Na szczęście dla Riddle'a, Slughorn wybrał ten moment, by rozpocząć lekcję — Harry był naprawdę bliski zepchnięcia drania z krzesła.

— Dzisiaj podejmiecie próbę uwarzenia Amortencji z osobą siedzącą obok. — Gdy w lochu wybrzmiały te oto słowa, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że świat musiał naprawdę za coś się na nim mścić.

Warzenie eliksiru miłości z Riddle'em? Czym sobie na to zasłużył?

— Możesz ruszyć się po składniki? — spytał Riddle z roztargnieniem, wertując książkę w poszukiwaniu właściwej strony, po tym jak Slughorn obwieścił, że mogą zaczynać.

— Oczywiście, sir — burknął pod nosem Harry, chociaż w duchu ucieszył się z okazji do wyrwania z towarzystwa przyszłego Czarnego Pana, nawet jeśli miało to być tylko na dwie minuty. — Pomóż mi! — wyszeptał do Ralpha Timby'ego, swojego standardowego partnera na lekcjach eliksirów, zgarniając ze składziku jaja popiełka.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Ralph, zerkając na Riddle'a. — Riddle jest genialny w eliksirach, Slughorn na bank da wam najlepszą ocenę. To raczej ja potrzebuję pomocy. Utknąłem z Oliwią. — Wskazał głową na Krukonkę, która właśnie zawzięcie mieszała w kociołku. — Uważa się za kogoś w rodzaju szalonego naukowca. Będę miał szczęście, jeśli doczekam obiadu w jednym kawałku.

Harry'emu nie pozostawało więc nic innego, jak wrócenie do Ślizgona. Poirytowany, marzył o wysadzeniu własnego kociołka, jeśli tylko miałoby mu to pomóc w uwolnieniu się od niechcianego towarzystwa.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Riddle, kiedy Harry bezceremonialnie rzucił składniki na stół.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko z powrotem opadł na krzesło i obserwował, jak Riddle zabiera się do siekania cierni róży, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że może całą pracę wykonać samodzielnie.

— Nie powinieneś siedzieć — zagaił po chwili Ślizgon, wrzucając kolce do kociołka. Zamieszał miksturę przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara. — Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak i eliksir wybuchnie, nie będziesz miał czasu odskoczyć na bok, by się schować.

Harry nawet nie drgnął, jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— To ty zawsze powtarzasz, jak wspaniały jesteś. Jestem pewien, że nie popełnisz żadnego fatalnego błędu.

Riddle nachylił się nad książką, zaglądając do przepisu.

— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, jaja popiołka reagują dość gwałtownie w kontakcie z wodą — powiedział, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — A ty nie chcesz, by coś ci się stało, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł Harry, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na blat. W jego głowie zaświtał przewrotny pomysł. — Albo wiesz co? Masz rację. — Wstał gwałtownie, wpychając krzesło pod stół. — To, że ty nie popełnisz błędu, nie znaczy, że nie zrobi tego ktoś inny. Poza tym nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś robił wszystko sam, w końcu mamy być partnerami.

Chwytając za srebrny nóż, Harry zgarnął drugą część różanych cierni i zaczął na oślep kroić je na kawałki o różnym kształtach i rozmiarach.

— Przestań — warknął Riddle chwilę później. W jego głowie pojawiło się rozdrażnienie. — Jeżeli je dodasz, zrujnujesz nasz eliksir.

Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie, nie przerywając siekania.

— To ty chciałeś pracować ze mną — przypomniał wyższemu Ślizgonowi, zadowolony z faktu, że w końcu udało mu się trafić na coś, co tamtego rozwścieczało. Mógł się założyć, że ten nastoletni geniusz jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie dostał złej oceny.

— Harold — Riddle niemal zawarczał, próbując wyrwać mu nóż z ręki. — Przestań.

Harry pozwolił mu na to. W zamian, trzymając różdżkę pod biurkiem, wycelował nią w kociołek z zamiarem dokonania małego sabotażu, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł, jak koniuszek różdżki Riddle'a wbija mu się w plecy. Zamarł.

— Harold — wysyczał Riddle, upewniając się, że żaden inny uczeń nie zwraca na nich uwagi, kiedy tak szamotali się ze sobą na końcu klasy. — Nigdy nie zawaliłem eliksirów i nie chciałbym tego zrobić również teraz, więc skończ z tymi wygłupami, bo jeśli nie, to przysięgam na Merlina, że… Witam, profesorze.

W mgnieniu oka posiekane byle jak ciernie róży zniknęły ze stołu, a Riddle zrobił krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od Harry'ego i uśmiechając jak każdy normalny uczeń.

— Witajcie chłopcy — odparł Slughrn, tryskając entuzjazmem. — Cóż za przyjemność oglądać, jak moi dwaj ulubieni uczniowie współpracują ze sobą.

Ulubiony uczeń? Kiedy to się stało? Och, podczas klubu pojedynków. Harry'emu niemal udało się zapomnieć o tym niezbyt przyjemnym incydencie, kiedy to rozwalił pół ściany w Holu Głównym…

— Prędzej czy później to musiało się zdarzyć — odpowiedział Harry, akcentując każde wypowiedziane słowo.

— Cóż, w takim razie oczekuję czegoś zapierającego dech w piersi — rzekł nauczyciel, zaglądając do kociołka i uśmiechając się na widok idealnej mikstury, której Harry nie zdążył zrujnować. — Haroldzie, muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz prawdziwy talent, odkąd zacząłeś pracować z panem Turdym, jego stopnie poprawiły się dwukrotnie.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, zakłopotany, ale szybko na jego twarzy zagościło zrozumienie.

— Och, ma pan na myśli Timby'ego?

— Tak, tak, jego… — rzucił Slughorn od niechcenia, tym razem przyglądając się składnikom eliksiru. — Wygląda na to, że gdzieś zapodzialiście połowę różanych cierni — zauważył i zafrasował się. — Chyba nie wrzuciliście ich wszystkich do kociołka?

— Oczywiście, że nie, profesorze — zapewnił szybko Riddle. — Harold po prostu za mało ich przyniósł za pierwszym razem, w zasadzie, to właśnie miał iść po resztę. — Niebieskie oczy Riddle'a skierowały się ku Harry'emu i zwęziły złowieszczo, ale oczywiście umknęło to uwadze Slughorna.

— Dobrze, dobrze. To przypomniało mi, chłopcy, że mam nadzieję zobaczyć waszą dwójkę na dzisiejszym wieczornym spotkaniu. Kolacji z garstką moich uczniów.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek nieprzyjemnie zawiązuje mu się w supeł.

— Yyy… Nie jestem pewien, profesorze, czy dam radę przyjść — skłamał gładko. — Widzi pan, mam dużo do nauki i…

— Nonsens — przerwał mu Slughrn, machając ręką. — Jesteś zdolnym młodym człowiekiem, na pewno możesz pozwolić sobie na jeden wolny wieczór.

Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego w sposób, który z zamierzenia miał dodać mu otuchy.

— Powinieneś przyjść, Haroldzie — powiedział. — Lycoris, Alphard, Marius i Abraxas też będą.

Super, wycieczka z całym Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Czyż nie brzmiało to wspaniale?

— Och, naprawdę nie…

— W moim gabinecie o siódmej — zarządził nauczyciel, głuchy na protesty Harry'ego. — Chcę zobaczyć was obu.

Gdy Slughorn oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość, Harry posłał Riddle'owi mordercze spojrzenie.

— Wielkie dzięki — burknął.

— Nie ma za co — Ridde uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przeczesując palcami swoje czarne włosy i odwracając się z powrotem do kociołka. — A teraz skończ z tym sabotowaniem naszego eliksiru.

Oczywiście Harry dalej wcielałby w życie swój plan — i prawdopodobnie dopiąłby swego — gdyby eliksir warzony przez Ralpha i Krukonkę nie wybuchnął, pokrywając całą klasę pomarańczową, kleistą mazią. Lekcja skończyła się wcześniej, gdyż wszyscy obecni na eliksirach szóstoklasiści musieli udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, na wypadek gdyby miały pojawić się jakieś skutki uboczne. Plusem całej sytuacji było to, że z pewnością Riddle nieprędko zechce ponownie dołączyć do Harry'ego podczas eliksirów.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Dochodziła osiemnasta trzydzieści, kiedy Harry, korzystając z tego, że był w dormitorium sam, desperacko przegrzebywał swój kufer w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek szat nadających się do ubrania na nadchodzące spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka. Początkowo nie planował specjalnie się przebierać, miał zamiar pojawić się na kolacji ubrany w szkolny mundurek, ale kiedy podsłuchał, jak Abraxasa rozwodzi się na temat kosztujących trzydzieści galeonów szat, które założył, spanikował. Niestety do tej pory dokopał się jedynie do wściekle różowej szaty wyszywanej w złote gwiazdki… Mając na uwadze poczucie gustu Dumbledore'a, wolałby pójść nago.

— Harold? — Pytaniu towarzyszyło ciche pukanie w drzwi.

— Hej — przywitał się Harry i uśmiechnął do wchodzącego do dormitorium Silasa Yaxleya.

Piątoroczny Ślizgon uważanie rozejrzał się dookoła, omiatając spojrzeniem wszystko; od „zorganizowanego" bałaganu Alpharda przez sterty książek Lycorisa piętrzące się na nocnym stoliku po schludnie posłane łóżko Riddle'a.

— Och, to dormitorium wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak nasze — zauważył chłopak.

Harry powrócił do przetrząsania zawartości kufra.

— A myślałeś, że będzie inaczej? — zaciekawił się.

— Szczerze to tak… — potwierdził Yaxley, znowu rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. — W końcu to _ich_ sypialnia. Zawsze myślałem, że jest, no nie wiem, bardziej imponująca.

— No tak. — Harry wyszczerzył się, spostrzegając obiecująco wyglądający kawałek materiału. — Jak myślisz, mogę to założyć? — spytał, wyciągając szatę z kufra i pokazując ją Yaxleyowi.

— Założyć po co? — dociekał Ślizgon, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Oparł się plecami o kamienną ścianę; lustrowanie sławnego dormitorium Riddle'a zostało zakończone.

— Na kolację u Slughorna — rzucił niedbale Harry.

Yaxley rozdziawił usta.

— Zostałeś zaproszony? — wydusił z siebie. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, ani nic w tym stylu, ale jakim cudem ci się to udało?

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — skłamał Harry, postanawiając w duchu nie przypominać Yaxleyowi (ani nikomu innemu) o incydencie z klubu pojedynków. — A ty idziesz?

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową. Na jego twarzy wciąż malował się wyraz bezbrzeżnego zachwytu.

— Nie. Mało kto jest na nie zapraszany, zaledwie garstka, może z dwunastu uczniów na całą szkołę.

— I akurat tak się złożyło, że pięciu z nich to Tom i jego gang?

— Jak widać — potwierdził Ślizgon, krzywiąc się wymownie. — W zasadzie to Tom na pierwszym roku zainicjował Klub Ślimaka. Mam na myśli, że najpierw podzielił się swoim pomysłem ze Slughornem. Dzięki temu zyskał okazję do zbratania się ze starszymi Ślizgonami pochodzącymi z czarodziejskich, czystokrwistych rodzin. Zostanie zaproszonym było — jest — ogromnym wyróżnieniem, a ponieważ Tom i członkowie jego gangu, jak ich określiłeś, pojawiali się na każdym spotkaniu, dało im to możliwość zbudowania odpowiedniej reputacji. Od tego czasu rzeczy zaczęły nabierać rozpędu.

— Hmm… — Harry zamyślił się. — Szczerze powiedziawszy, to całkiem przebiegłe.

— Myślisz, że Tom jest idiotą? — prychnął Yaxley i uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, choć w jego uśmiechu brakowało prawdziwej wesołości.

— Zdecydowanie nie — odparł Harry, podnosząc szaty po raz drugi. — To jak, co o nich myślisz?

— Będą w porządku — zawyrokował chłopak, wzruszając ramionami — Bardziej prominentni czystokrwiści, tacy jak Malfoy, Black czy Greengrass pojawią się na pewno w jakichś drogich ciuchach, ale jeśli mam być szczery, to ich szaty od zwykłych szat odróżnia jedynie marka. Bo niczym się od siebie nie różnią, a większość Ślizgonów nosi szaty jak te.

— Dzięki. — Harry uśmiechnął się i rzucił szaty na szmaragdową narzutę, po czym zaczął zapychać swój kufer wszystkimi tymi pożyczonymi rzeczami, które powyciągał, szukając odpowiednich ciuchów.

Sekundę później mahoniowe drzwi otworzyły się po raz drugi, ale tym razem do środka weszli Abraxas i Alphard, obaj już przebrani w swoje drogie szaty.

— …i właśnie dlatego Ulizacz jest milion razy lepszy od żelu modelującego — perorował Abraxas, zdawkowo skinąwszy głową Harry'emu, nim gwałtownie zatrzymał się, dostrzegając Yaxleya stojącego ze zmieszaną miną przy drzwiach. — Co _ty_ tu robisz? — zapytał, wykrzywiając usta.

— Rozmawia ze mną — odparł za chłopaka Harry, zaskoczony podejściem Abraxasa.

— W porządku — odezwał się Yaxley, odrywając plecy od ściany. — Będę się zbierać. Um, baw się dobrze wieczorem…

Alphard odczekał, aż chłopak wyjdzie, nim naskoczył na Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego tak nagle zacząłeś spędzać tyle czasu z Yaxleyem? — spytał, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

— Któregoś dnia spotkałem go w bibliotece, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać… — odparł Harry, tak nonszalancko jak tylko potrafił, starając się trzymać historii wymyślonej wspólnie z dwójką młodszych Ślizgonów. — Nie wiedziałem, że to problem.

Alphard i Abraxas wymienili spojrzenia.

— Bo nie jest — odezwał się młody Malfoy chwilę później. — Po prostu nie mamy w zwyczaju zapraszać nikogo spoza naszego grona do dormitorium. Tom woli zachować prywatność.

— To świetnie dla Toma i w ogóle — prychnął Harry, odwracając się plecami do członków wewnętrznego kręgu i zatrzaskując wieko kufra.

— Posłuchaj, Harold.. — zaczął Abraxas. — Przepraszamy, jeżeli przeszkodziliśmy wam w niegrzeczny sposób. Po prostu jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do określonego sposobu zachowania, a twoje przybycie nieco wybiło nas z rytmu. Ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znowu go załapiemy.

— Mniejsza z tym — mruknął Harry, odwracając się z powrotem, by wyjść z pokoju, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. Rosier i Yaxley chcieli, żeby zakumplował się z gangiem Riddle'a? W zasadzie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zacząć wkładać w to jakiś wysiłek. — Idę do łazienki, żeby się ogarnąć, ale co powiecie na to, żebyśmy razem poszli na kolację u Slughorna? W końcu zamek jest całkiem duży, a ja wciąż nie orientuję się w nim za dobrze i założę się, że gdybym sam próbował dotrzeć na spotkanie, to skończyłbym na Północnej Wieży albo w podobnym miejscu.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się, choć Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w nieco wymuszony sposób.

— Oczywiście. A gubieniem się nie martw, wkrótce zaczniesz poruszać się po Hogwarcie w miarę swobodnie. No chyba, że okażesz się drugim Alphardem. — Abraxas wykrzywił usta i z przekąsem zerknął na swojego przyjaciela. — U niego próba dostania się do gabinetu nauczyciela eliksirów też mogłaby skończyć się wizytą na Wieży Północnej.

— Hej! — oburzył się Alphard, podczas gdy Harry roześmiał się. Miał nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt sztucznie.

— No cóż, dzięki — rzucił. Chwycił szaty leżące na łóżku i wyszedł z dormitorium, kierując się do łazienki znajdującej się na końcu korytarza. Od kiedy śmiech był tak nieprzyjemny?

Dwadzieścia minut później podszedł do pozostałych Ślizgonów zebranych już w pokoju wspólnym. Brzuch zaczynał go boleć na samą myśl o czekającym spotkaniu, a wieczór dopiero się zaczynał. Do tego nagle dotarło do niego (a może po prostu zepchnął to na tył głowy), że pójście na kolację z Abraxasem i Alphardem oznaczało również przechadzkę z Lycorisem, Mariusem i — oczywiście — Riddle'em. Niechętnie przyznał przed sobą, że _rzeczywiście_ nie wiedział, gdzie mieści się gabinet Slughorna, więc jacyś przewodnicy byli w tej sytuacji wskazani. Chociaż z drugiej strony, raczej nie groziło mu utknięcie w Wieży Północnej.

Kiedy wreszcie dołączył do zebranej grupki, Riddle pytająco uniósł brwi. Harry odruchowo odpowiedział sarkastycznym uśmiechem — po czym przypomniał sobie, że miał być miły. Ups…

— Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś posłuchać mojej rady i przyjść — odezwał się Riddle, zwalniając, by zrównać krok z Harrym, który wlókł się na końcu, za wszystkimi. Drzwi prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego zatrzasnęły się za ich plecami.

— Nie nazwałby tego radą — sarknął. — Raczej instrukcją.

Riddle uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Kiedy w końcu zaczniesz wierzyć, że robię to wszystko dla twojego dobra, Harold?

— Kiedy tylko zaczniesz to robić — zripostował błyskawicznie Harry, wywołując u Riddle'a śmiech. Wyglądało na to, że przyszły Czarny Pan był dzisiaj w wyśmienitym humorze. Tylko dlaczego Harry'emu wydało się to czymś złowieszczym? _Przestań_ , skarcił się w myślach, _zachowuj się przyjaźniej_.

Wskazał głową na Alpharda i Abraxasa idących spokojnie przed nimi.

— Zawsze kłócą się o produkty do włosów? — zagadnął.

— Zazwyczaj — odparł Riddle. — Z czasem staje się to naprawdę nużące.

— Znam to — odparł Harry, powracając myślami do ciągłego przekomarzania się Rona i Hermiony. — Chociaż na szczęście u mnie to nie dotyczyło produktów do włosów.

Riddle spojrzał na niego dziwnie, chociaż zadane przez niego pytanie nie było nietaktowne.

— Miałeś przyjaciół przed przybyciem do Hogwartu?

— Tak — odparł zaczepnie Harry, natychmiast zdając sobie sprawę z popełnionego błędu. Im bardziej złożona będzie jego historia, tym większa szansa, że Riddle wyłapie w niej błędy i ewentualne nieścisłości, a wtedy jego przykrywkę szlag trafi. — To, że uczyłem się w domu nie znaczy, że byłem pustelnikiem. A ty? Miałeś jakichś przyjaciół tam, gdzie, uhm, wracasz zawsze na wakacje?

Usta Riddle'a zacisnęły się. Oh, ups. Sierociniec. Riddle wychowywał się w sierocińcu.

— Jednego czy dwóch — odarł z dziwnym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach, na widok którego Harry'emu natychmiast zrobiło się żal tych nieszczęśników, którzy byli zmuszeni do dorastania w towarzystwie młodego, psychopatycznego czarodzieja, odkrywającego po raz pierwszy tajniki magii.

Lycoris, który szedł na przedzie, zatrzymał się nagle i uprzejmie zapukał w wypolerowane, drewniane drzwi.

— Wejść! — dobiegł stłumiony głos. Lycoris wszedł do środka, a tuż za nim Harry i reszta.

Gabinet Slughorna od razu skojarzył się Harry'emu w jakiś sposób z pokojem wspólnym Ślizgonów. Z powodu swojego ulokowania w lochach też miał kamienne ściany, a wyglądające na wygodne fotele utrzymane były w srebrno-zielonej tonacji. Jedną ze ścian ozdabiała olbrzymia, drewniana gablota zapełniona zdjęciami absolwentów Hogwartu oraz przeróżnymi książkami, pomiędzy którymi można było dojrzeć także stare, zakurzone flakoniki z eliksirami.

— Rozgośćcie się i zajmijcie miejsca — powiedział Slugorn ze swojego fotela z wysokim oparciem zakończonym bocznymi skrzydełkami, ustawionym na szczycie okręgu utworzonego z pozostałych foteli.

Ponieważ przybyli jako pierwsi i wszystkie miejsca były wolne, Harry ruszył w kierunku najbardziej oddalonego fotela, ale Riddle powstrzymał go przed tym nagłym szarpnięciem za nadgarstek. Na wpół prowadząc, na wpół ciągnąc zmusił Harry'ego do zajęcia miejsca po swojej prawej stronie, podczas gdy sam usiadł po prawicy Slughorna. Później nastała chwila krótkiego, niezręcznego zamieszania, kiedy Abraxas, wyraźnie zagubiony, zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, ale wystarczyło, by Riddle szorstko skinął głową w kierunku Mariusa. Ślizgon posłusznie usiadł na wskazanym fotelu, choć na jego twarzy wciąż malowało się zaskoczenie.

Slughorn oczywiście niczego nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty wyciąganiem czekoladowych trufli z purpurowego pudełeczka.

Za to Harry posłał Riddle'owi spojrzenie mówiące: „W co ty sobie pogrywasz?" Jednakże Ślizgon jedynie uśmiechnął się niewinnie w odpowiedzi i rozparł wygodniej w fotelu.

Następną osobą, która przybyła do gabinetu, okazała się malutka Krukonka z pierwszego roku, która nieco pobladła na widok grupki szóstorocznych Ślizgonów. Slughorn posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech.

— Nie krępuj się, Elisso — powiedział. Dziewczyna opadła na fotel upatrzony na samym początku przez Harry'ego, niemalże na samym końcu gabinetu.

Wkrótce dołączyło do nich pięć innych osób: Ślizgonka z czwartego roku, Sky Grengrass, siódmoroczna Puchonka z odznaką prefekta naczelnego na piersi, której towarzyszył Krukon z podobną odznaką, jakiś piątoroczny Gryfon oraz — ku całkowitemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego — Charlus Potter.

— Więc, Skye — zagadnął Slughorn, gdy wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, trzymając w jednej ręce piwo kremowe, a w drugiej talerz najpyszniejszego jedzenia, jakie mogły przygotować hogwarckie skrzaty domowe. — Jak ma się twoja rodzina? Minęło naprawdę wiele czasu odkąd ostatni raz widziałem twoich rodziców.

— Wszyscy mają się świetnie — oparła dziewczyna przyjemnym, eleganckim głosem z nienaganną dykcją charakterystyczną dla arystokracji. — Ojciec ostatnio dostał awans na Młodszego Podsekretarza, chociaż wątpi, czy w najbliższym czasie wybije się wyżej, bo Leonard naprawdę świetnie sprawdza się na swoim stanowisku, szczególnie podczas obecnego zamieszania z Grindelwaldem.

Harry niezbyt uważnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, kiedy ta zeszła na tematy polityczne — nigdy nie rozumiał ani nie zaprzątał sobie głowy pracą ministerstwa czy zasadami rządzącymi w społeczności starych rodów czystej krwi. Na szczęście ku jego uldze konwersacja szybko zeszła na bardziej interesujące go tematy.

— Charlus — zagaił Slughorn, obracając się twarzą do dziadka Harry'ego, po wypytaniu rumieniącej się małej Krukonki o jej ulubione przedmioty. — Wiesz już może w jakim klubie będziesz grać po ukończeniu Hogwartu?

Harry prawie zakrztusił się swoim piwem kremowym, kiedy Charlus odparł, że zawsze kibicował Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere.

— Grasz w quidditcha? — wyrzucił z siebie chwilę później.

Charlus wyszczerzył się.

— Kapitan drużyny Gryfonów do twoich usług.

— Nie wierzę! — wykrzyknął, odstawiając na bok swoje piwo i wychylając się do przodu. Ostatni raz słowo quidditch słyszał półtorej tygodnia temu i chyba zaczynał cierpieć na syndrom odstawienia. — Na jakiej pozycji?

— Ścigający — odparł Charlus, podchwytując entuzjazm Harry'ego. — A ty? Bo założę się, że grasz.

— Szukający — padła odpowiedź, którą Charlus skitował skinieniem głowy.

— Mogłem się domyślić — stwierdził. — Masz odpowiednią budowę. Jaki jest twój najszybszy czas złapania? Dwa lata temu naszemu gryfońskiemu szukającemu udało się to w piętnaście minut, chociaż z drugiej strony był wtedy na siódmym roku, no i grał też w profesjonalnej lidze, więc w zasadzie nikogo lepszego od niego w szkole nie było.

— Mnie to kiedyś zajęło pięć minut — oznajmił Harry, dając się ponieść chwili i swojej miłości do quidditcha, przed co odrzucił na bok ostrożność i nie przejmował się tym, jak ta konkretna informacja będzie pasować do jego „historii".

Tym razem to Alphard zakrztusił się swoim piwem kremowym.

— Czekaj, ty sugerujesz, że jesteś w tym dobry? — zapytał, podczas gdy Charlus po prostu siedział z rozdziawioną buzią.

— Dlaczego cię to tak dziwi? — odparł cierpko Harry, chociaż i tak wciąż uśmiechał się szerzej niż przez całe wcześniejsze półtorej tygodnia.

— Dołączysz do naszej drużyny? — dopytywał Alphard, coraz bardziej wytrzeszczając oczy. — Kilka dni przed twoim przybyciem przeprowadzaliśmy nabór na nowych zawodników, ale nasz nowy szukający raczej nie daje nam nadziei na wygranie Pucharu. Może moglibyśmy powtórzyć testy i zobaczyć, który z was będzie lepszy? Tak w ogóle, to ja gram na pozycji pałkarza.

— Yyy — wykrztusił Harry, rozglądając dookoła. Slughorn przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z zaskoczeniem na twarzy, a butelka z kremowym zastygła w połowie drogi do jego ust. Riddle natomiast zapatrzył się na jakiś punkt na podłodze, a czoło miał zmarszczone, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Nie mam miotły… — zaczął niepewnie.

— Nie szkodzi — zapewnił go pospiesznie Alphard, machając ręką, jakby to było najmniejszym problemem. — Właśnie zamówiono do Hogwartu zestaw nowych mioteł na zajęcia z latania, więc z pewnością będziesz mógł używać jednej z nich.

Z drugiego końca kręgu rozległ się pełen niezadowolenia pomruk Charlusa.

— Ach, Haroldzie, proszę nie dołączaj do drużyny węży, mamy obecnie tak wspaniałą szansę na zdobycie Pucharu, no i w dodatku popsułbyś nam całą naszą taktykę na nadchodzący mecz między nami a wami.

Z kolei Alphard wciąż szczerzył się do niego.

— Dajesz, przyjdź jutro rano na boisko, będzie świetnie.

— Okej — zgodził się powoli Harry, usprawiedliwiając w duchu swoją decyzję tym, że może latanie pomoże mu pozbyć się z głowy całego tego bałaganu wywołanego podróżą w czasie.

Slughorn klasnął w dłonie, skutecznie zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Czyżby wyglądało na to, że mamy w swoim towarzystwie kolejną gwiazdę quidditcha? Jakie jeszcze swoje sekretne talenty ukrywasz, Haroldzie?

Na szczęście (a może wręcz przeciwnie) Riddle wybawił Harry'ego od odpowiedzi na to pytanie, zadając mu własne.

— Myślałem, że byłeś uczony w domu? — wytknął. — Jakim więc cudem mogłeś grać w quidditcha?

Serce Harry'ego zamarło na sekundę, kiedy ten boleśnie zderzył się z ziemią. Na szczęście prędko doszedł do siebie — a przynajmniej zewnętrznie.

— W naszym miasteczku żyła całkiem spora populacja czarodziei — skłamał. Ha. Privet Drive? Spora populacja czarodziei? — A że większość dzieci była uczona w domu, jak ja, to od czasu do czasu spotykaliśmy się wszyscy, razem z rodzicami, na pobliskim boisku i rozgrywaliśmy między sobą mecze.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Riddle, przekrzywiając głowę. — A jakie to było miasto?

— Eeee — zaciął się, złapany w potrzask. Jakiejkolwiek nazwy by nie wymienił, Riddle natychmiast rozpocząłby poszukiwania, a później natykał na błąd za błędem w jego opowieściach, co mogłoby skończyć się katastrofalnie. Nagle go olśniło (chociaż można by debatować, czy był to dobry czy zły rodzaj olśnienia). — Widzisz, nikt nie wie dokładnie dlaczego poplecznicy Grindelwalda zdecydowali się na zaatakowanie mojego miasta, więc Dumbledore doradził mi, bym nikomu nie zdradzał żadnych szczegółów. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Powiedział, że nigdy nie wiadomo, komu można zaufać.

Slughorn zaśmiał się lekko.

— Stary, poczciwy Albus — podsumował, po czym odwrócił się do Lycorisa, by zapytać, czy satysfakcjonują go OWUTEM-owe zajęcia z eliksirów, czym zręcznie zmienił temat rozmowy Jednak Riddle wciąż przyglądał się Harry'emu, a jego niebieskie oczy zwęziły się. Kiedy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, Riddle mrugnął, nim spojrzał w innym kierunku, pozostawiając Harry'ego gapiącego się tępo przed siebie.

Riddle nie uwierzył w ani jedno wypowiedziane przez niego słowo. A pomyśleć, że jeszcze chwilę temu cieszył się z robionych postępów...

* * *

 **T/N**

Jak zawsze dziękuje za komentarze, favy i followsy – dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko mi podoba się ta historia (dobra, Mara, wiem, Tobie się nie podoba, ale czytasz z uprzejmości :P). Oryginał wyprzedza nas tylko o jeden rozdział (Trusted podobno dzielnie pracuje nad kolejnym, ale co chwilę coś ją od tej pracy odciąga…), więc lada moment zrównamy się z nim i wtedy i jak i wy będziemy cierpieć tak samo, czekając na aktualizację.

A z ogłoszeń parafialnych…

Do przyszłego czwartku (10 marca) powinnam wyrobić się z przetłumaczeniem XXXII rozdziału Mrocznego. Jest on chyba najdłuższe ze wszystkich opublikowanych do tej pory, więc będzie czekało was spoooro czytania.

W zeszłym tygodniu wrzuciłam kolejną część Pamiętnika Subiekta – kto jej jeszcze nie czytał, może tam zajrzeć i… podzielić się wrażeniami? ;)

Rozdział XII 1942 też już mam przetłumaczony, ale żeby aktualizacje się nie dublowały, to wrzucę go za dwa tygodnie. Może do tego czasu Trusted uda się napisać kolejny? ;)

Do następnego! :)


	12. Rozdział XII

**Rozdział XII**

* * *

Czy to w 1942 roku, czy w jakimkolwiek innym czasie, nigdzie Harry nie czuł się bardziej jak w domu, niż na boisku do quidditcha. Delikatna, poranna bryza poruszała jego szatami i mierzwiła włosy. Zadrżał. Ale czy z powodu chłodu październikowego poranka czy ekscytacji odczuwanej na samą myśl o lataniu — nie wiedział.

— Witaj na hogwarckim boisku do quidditcha — doleciał go z boku dumny głos Alpharda. Młody Black również miał wariacki uśmiech przyklejony do twarzy.

W zasadzie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, pomyślał Harry, biorąc pod uwagę, jaką miłością do quidditcha pałał Syriusz — najwidoczniej, podobnie jak u Potterów, uwielbienie do tego sportu przechodziło z pokolenia na pokolenie.

— Jest ogromne — westchnął, otwierając szeroko oczy i z udawanych zachwytem rozejrzał się dookoła. — Milion razy większe niż to, na którym graliśmy…

— No cóż, taką miałem nadzieję — zaśmiał się Alphard. — Ale podejrzewam, że nie jesteśmy tu, by je podziwiać, a zobaczyć jakież to nadzwyczajne quidditchowo umiejętności skrywasz.

Harry skinął głową, odwracając się, by stanąć twarzą do Alpharda. Na boisku zebrała się już reszta ślizgońskiej drużyny. Z całego grona rozpoznał jedynie Mariusa. Co dziwne, Lestrange w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego ukrytej pasji, chociaż wcześniej wyraźnie dawał mu odczuć, że za nim nie przepada. Ale kiedy Harry nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ciemne oczy Mariusa zwęziły się, a chłopak odwrócił głowę. Riddle (niespodzianka, niespodzianka!) również był obecny, podobnie jak Lycoris i Abraxas, chociaż żaden z nich nie należał do drużyny.

— W porządku — odezwał się Alphard. Klasnął w dłonie i odwrócił przodem do zawodników. — Harold, to nasi ścigający: Fergus, Sylvia i Angus. — Wskazał na trzy smukłe postacie; jedną z nich, dziewczynę, Harry mgliście kojarzył z zajęć, bo była na tym samym roku co on. I to ona jako jedyna przywitała się z nim. — Malcolm, nasz bramkarz. — Machnął w stronę osiłkowatego chłopaka ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. — Mariusa już znasz, jest naszym drugim pałkarzem. A ten tu — wyraźnie zdenerwowany chłopak o połowę niższy od reszty drużyny spojrzał strachliwie w górę — to Graham, nasz obecny szukający. Urządzimy pomiędzy waszą dwójką dodatkowy test i zobaczymy, który z was lepiej się spisze, dobra?

Harry uśmiechnął się na znak zgody, podczas gdy Graham mocniej ścisnął trzonek miotły.

— Sylvia — Alphard zwrócił się do drugiej ścigającej — mogłabyś zaprowadzić Harolda do składziku z miotłami, żeby jakąś sobie wybrał?

— Jasne — zgodziła się ładna blondynka i od razu ruszyła w odpowiednim kierunku, gestem nakazując Harry'emu podążenie za sobą. Harry, spoglądając przelotnie przez ramię, zauważył, jak Alphard podchodzi do Riddle'a i mówi coś do niego przyciszonym głosem. To robiło się coraz dziwniejsze; Riddle nie był w drużynie, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w trzymaniu ręki na pulsie i kontrolowaniu tego, co dzieje się na boisku, tak jak to robił to z całą resztą Domu Węży. Sylvia, która spostrzegła, że Harry czemuś się przygląda, zerknęła przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

— Chyba nie jesteś gejem, co? — zapytała, unosząc wypielęgnowaną brew.

Harry prawie padł z osłupienia.

— Że co? — wykrztusił. Szczęka mu opadła. — Nie!

— Tak tylko sprawdzam — zaśmiała się dziewczyna, znowu oglądając się za siebie — Chociaż gdybyś był, całkowicie bym to zrozumiała — dodała ściszonym głosem, nachylając się w jego kierunku. — Tom jest fantastyczny.

— Jasne — mruknął Harry, przesuwając się odrobinę w prawo, by zwiększyć nieco odległość pomiędzy nimi. — Yyy… Jakie marki mioteł macie? — zagadnął. Desperacko pragnął, by rozmowa powróciła na znajome terytorium.

Sylvia ponownie się roześmiała, kręcąc nad nim głową, ale — Merlinowi niech będą dzięki — przystała na zmianę tematu.

— Masz szczęście — oznajmiła. Kąciki jej ust drgnęły. — Całkiem niedawno zamówiliśmy nowy zestaw mioteł, co znaczy, że są jeszcze niewyśmigane, chociaż do najnowszych modeli trochę im brakuje. Podejrzewam, że w większości to Zmiatacze Trzy, ale może jeśli ci się poszczęści, trafisz na Kometę 180.

Merlinie. Ależ zatęsknił za swoją Błyskawicą.

Po zaledwie dwóch minutach szurania i przestawiania mioteł, Harry dojrzał swoim okiem szukającego Kometę 180 ukrytą w kącie, litościwie oszczędzoną przed zakusami pierwszorocznych — Sylvia utrzymywała, że po szkole krążą mrożące krew w żyłach opowieści o tym, co przechodzą ich miotły.

Podczas drogi powrotnej na boisko, myśli Harry'ego powędrowały w kierunku wspomnienia z pierwszej lekcji latania i — w przebłysku nagłej intuicji — nabrał pewności, że te niewyśmigane Zmiatacze Trzy prędzej czy później przemienią się w wynędzniałą stertę mioteł, z którą on i jego przyjaciele zetknęli się w przyszłości. Nic dziwnego, że Neville stracił nad swoją kontrolę — te miotły miały w jego czasach pięćdziesiąt lat!

Kiedy dołączyli do drużyny, Harry'emu nie umknął w sposób, w jaki Sylvia uśmiechnęła się do Riddle'a, ani to, że Riddle odpowiedział na rozmarzony uśmiech dziewczyny własnym, który natychmiast poszerzył się, kiedy przyszły Czarny Pan spostrzegł przyglądającego mu się znad ramienia Sylvi Harry'ego.

— W porządku drużyno — odezwał się Alphard, zebrawszy wszystkich dookoła siebie, po tym, jak Riddle zniknął, dołączając do siedzących na trybunach Lycorisa i Abraxasa. — Plan jest taki. Malcolm, Fergus i ja jesteśmy jedną drużyną, Sylvia, Marius i Agnus drugą. Rozegramy między sobą krótki mecz, podczas gdy wasza dwójka — wycelował palcem w Harry'ego i Grahama — będzie szukać znicza. To, który z was zdobędzie pozycję szukającego, będzie zależało od waszej umiejętności latania i tego, kto pierwszy go złapie. Wszystko jasne?

— Tak jest, szefie. — Malcolm, tęgi bramkarz, uśmiechnął się wymownie i wskoczył na miotłę. Zawisł nad ich głowami. — Dajesz, żółtodziobie! — rzucił w stronę Harry'ego, szyderczo unosząc brew. — Pozwól nam zobaczyć, co my tu mamy!

Podekscytowanie, niczym nadmuchany balon, wypełniło Harry'ego od środka, więc z łatwością zignorował przytyk i bez zastanowienia chwycił swoją Kometę 180 obiema rękami. Na szczęście miał jako takie doświadczenie z tym modelem miotły (a może nawet z dokładnie tą samą miotłą) podczas trzeciego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, kiedy to jego Nimbus 2000 zakończył tragicznie swój żywot, a Błyskawica była rozkładana na części pierwsze przez McGonagall i Flitwicka. Z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech, wystrzelił w stronę nieba. Zatrzymał gwałtownie miotłę przed Malcolmem. Radość, którą mogło wywołać jedynie latanie, promieniowała z niego na kilometr.

— Ścigamy się? — rzucił wyzywająco, po czym popędził wprost na chłopaka, w ostatniej chwili zniżając lot i przemykając pod nim.

I poleciał. Latał. Naprawdę latał. I było to najwspanialsze uczucie, jakie doświadczył od przybycia do przeszłości. Nagle wszystko: co Riddle powiedział, co zrobił przestało się liczyć, wszystkie troski i zmartwienia pozostawił na dole, na murawie, z której wystartował. Pochylił się do przodu, przyśpieszył. Wiatr mierzwił mu włosy, zawiewał na twarz, gdy zbliżał się do boiska. Oczywiście prędkość nawet nie mogła równać się z tą, którą osiągał latając na Błyskawicy, dość szybko przekonał się, że skręcanie i manewrowanie wymagało trochę większej siły i koncentracji, ale wkrótce przystosował się i załapał właściwy rytm. Dotarł na drugi koniec boiska, zrobił slalom pomiędzy obręczami, zwinnie przez nie przelatując, po czym, kierując trzonek miotły w dół, zaczął pikować w stronę reszty drużyny, wciąż zebranej na środku boiska. W ostatniej sekundzie poderwał miotłę do góry, unikając bolesnego rozbicia się o ziemię.

— To jak, robimy ten sprawdzian czy nie? — krzyknął. Euforia buzowała w jego żyłach wraz z nowo odkrytymi pokładami pewności siebie.

— Merlinie — westchnął Argus, przykładając rękę do serca. Na chwilę zaniemówił. — Naprawdę myślałem, że zaraz zginiesz.

— Nah — wysapał Harry, łapiąc oddech. Zerknął w kierunku trybun: Tom wciąż na nich siedział z tym samym nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy co zawsze. — Trzeba czegoś więcej niż quidditch, żeby mnie zabić.

Drużyna Ślizgonów, bez dalszej zwłoki, podzieliła się na ustalone grupki i rozpoczęli grę. Rzucali pomiędzy sobą kaflem, a każda drużyna starała się odebrać piłkę przeciwnikom, nim ci dotrą pod ich bramki. Na szczęście nie używali tłuczków (Harry nie ufał na tyle Tomowi, by nie obawiać się, że ten mógłby postąpić jak Zgredek i pomajstrować przy nich; chociaż wydawało się to nie w jego stylu — prędzej próbowałby go zamordować, rzucając na jego miotłę jakąś klątwę), co oznaczało, że wypatrzenie znicza było łatwiejsze niż zazwyczaj i zajęło Harry'emu zaledwie dwanaście minut. Chyba nie trzeba wspominać, że wszyscy członkowie Ślizgońskiej drużyny — poza Grahamem oczywiście, który stracił nadzieję tuż po zobaczeniu, jak Harry lata — byli jego występem zachwyceni.

— O tak! — ekscytował się Fergus, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu, gdy tylko ten wylądował; cała jego wcześniejsza wrogość wyparowała. — Wygląda na to, że w tym roku będziemy mieć jednak jakieś szanse.

— Co jest niesamowicie irytujące — nadszedł głos z trybun.

— Ej! — wykrzyknął Alphard, chociaż w jego głosie było więcej rozbawienia niż prawdziwego gniewu. — Żadnych Lwów na boisku kiedy trenujemy.

Charlus wzruszył ramionami.

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, prowadzicie nabór, a w jego trakcie każdy może przyjść, więc nie łamię w tej chwili żadnej z zasad — wytknął z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. — Nie żeby ktokolwiek miał się tym przejmować, a już szczególnie nie moja Gryfońska drużyna, ponieważ zaraz mam zamiar do nich pobiec i zapowiedzieć im, że zwiększamy ilość treningów do czterech tygodniowo.

— Ależ to Ślizgońskie z twojej strony, Potter — podsumował Malcolm, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — A ja myślałem, że jesteś prawdziwym Gryfonem.

— Bo jestem — skontrował Charus, opierając się o barierkę. Zrobił urażoną minę. — To Ślizgoni knują za czyimiś plecami, ja otwarcie informuję was o swoich planach.

— No cóż, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko — zaczął Alphard — chcielibyśmy zacząć trening. Więc o ile nie zarezerwowałeś sobie na teraz boiska, to mógłbyś się stąd zebrać.

— W porządku, w porządku — ustąpił Gryfon, pojednawczo podnosząc w górę ręce. — Do listopadowego meczu, Węże.

Trzy godziny później Harry przebierał się z powrotem w szkolne szaty, całkowicie wyczerpany. Zdawało się, że Alphard, ich kapitan, dysponuje niewyczerpanymi pokładami energii i entuzjazmu, które objawiały się głównie tym, że zmuszał ich do powtarzania manewrów tak długo, aż nie opanowali ich do perfekcji. Ale mimo wszystko Harry czuł się lepiej niż przez całe wcześniejsze półtorej tygodnia. Latanie pomogło mu w oczyszczeniu umysłu i złapaniu właściwej perspektywy. Oczywiście radość z faktu, że dał się wciągnąć w ślizgońską politykę i że miał do czynienia z Tomem Riddle'em pozostała, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wcześniejsze podejście, ponure i pełne rezerwy, nie pomagało mu za bardzo w kłopotliwym położeniu.

— Wygląda na to, że pomiędzy Ślizgonami a Gryfonami panuje dość duża rywalizacja — zagadnął młodego Blacka, próbując zawiązać sznurówki. — Skąd się wzięła?

Alphard przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem.

— Och, ta sławna rywalizacja była od zawsze, podejrzewam, że sięga czasów założycieli, chociaż… — zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał — nie nazwałbym jej niezdrową. Większość Lwów jest irytująca, to fakt, ale są wśród nich tacy, z którymi się dogaduję, jak Charlus na przykład. I nie tylko ja, sporo innych uczniów z naszego domu też. Zazwyczaj w okolicach listopada, kiedy zbliża się mecz pomiędzy Ślizgonami a Gryfonami, konflikt nieco się zaostrza, ale poza tym więcej jest w tym radosnego przekomarzania się niż prawdziwej wrogości, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

Harry przytaknął i od razu pomyślał o relacjach Ślizgonów i Gryfonów z jego czasów. Najwyraźniej przez te wszystkie lata zdecydowanie się pogorszyły, na pewno w dużej mierze z powodu pierwszej wojny. Widząc jednak tę przyjazną rywalizację pomiędzy kapitanami obu drużyn, nagle zapragnął, by sprawy potoczyły się nieco inaczej.

— Chyba czas, żebyście skończyli te swoje pogawędki — rzucił Lycoris, wtykając głowę do szatni. Jego nagłe pojawienie się wyrwało Harry'ego z zamyślenia.

— W porządku — powiedział Alphard. Zapiął pelerynę i zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię. — Już się zbieramy.

Tłumiąc w sobie niechęć, Harry wyszedł zaraz za Alphardem i od razu spostrzegł, że pozostała czwórka bandy Riddle'a już się zebrała. Abraxas i Marius stali kilka metrów dalej, pogrążeni w rozmowie, a Tom cierpliwie czekał, opierając się o ścianę z luźno założonymi rękami. Alphard i Lycoris pomaszerowali przodem, umożliwiając Tomowi zrównanie się z Harrym.

— Sądząc po tym, co dzisiaj pokazałeś, można by uznać, że boisko jest dla ciebie idealnym miejscem do ćwiczeń — zauważył Tom, podnosząc jedną brew.

Harry oderwał wzrok od wnoszącego się przed nimi zamku i zerknął na Toma.

— Na Merlina, Tom, czy to był komplement? — zażartował, starając się wpleść trochę wesołości w swoją wypowiedź. — No co? — zapytał chwilę później, kiedy Tom jedynie wpatrywał się w niego z namysłem.

— Powiedziałeś do mnie „Tom" — odparł nastoletni Czarny Pan, przekrzywiając głowę, by móc dokładniej zlustrować Harry'ego. — I próbuję rozgryźć dlaczego.

— Co masz na myśli? — obruszył się Harry, znowu wpadając w zaczepno-obronne nastawienie.

Tom znowu uniósł brew — Harry zauważył, że robił to dość często.

— Zazwyczaj mówisz do mnie „Riddle" — padło.

Zmuszając się do zrelaksowania, Harry przewrócił oczami. Znowu zatrzymał wzrok na zbliżającym się zamku. Czy oni naprawdę nie mogli prowadzić ze sobą normalnej rozmowy, bez tego całego detektywowania Toma i zachowywania się tak, jakby był na miejscu zbrodni albo przesłuchiwał przestępcę-psychopatę? Postanowił zignorować hipokryzję kryjącą się w odpowiedzi Riddle'a.

— Więc… Kim jest Sylvia? — zagadnął. Prawie zemdlał, gdy dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Właśnie zainicjował rozmowę o dziewczynach z Voldemortem. Nie żeby choć przez chwilę wierzył, że Tom coś do niej czuje — albo że w ogóle do kogoś cokolwiek czuje — ale może właśnie z tego powodu jego życie potoczyło się tak, jak się potoczyło.

— Ścigająca Ślizgonów z szóstego roku — odparł beznamiętnie Tom.

— Wyobraź sobie, że tyle to sam wiem — wymamrotał.

Tom niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

— Tylko nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny?

Drugi raz tego dnia Harry prawie padł z osłupienia, chociaż tym razem naprawdę miał do tego większe prawo niż poprzednio.

— Nie mam zamiaru nawet tego komentować — oparł cierpko, w myślach rozkoszując się wizją siebie duszącego doprowadzającego go do szału Czarnego Pana. W końcu przepowiednia mówiła o tym, że mają się nawzajem zabić.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu. W pewnym momencie Lycoris odwrócił się i zagadnął do Toma, co pozwoliło Harry'emu na samotne i ciche zachwycanie się faktem, że był w stanie przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiać z Riddle'em i nie palnął przy tym żadnego głupstwa. Nawet ograniczył wrogie odzywki. A pomyśleć, że Hermiona zawsze powtarzała, że gra w quidditcha to strata czasu!

Chwilę później dotarli do Wielkiej Sali.

W tej samej sekundzie, w której Harry przekroczył jej próg, wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zazwyczaj kiedy w soboty nadchodził czas obiadu, uczniowie zasiadali przy swoich stołach, gawędząc przyjaźnie, dzieląc się swoimi planami na weekend czy narzekając na zadania domowe. Jedynie w czasie wypadów do Hogsmeade, kiedy większość uczniów przebywała poza murami szkoły, w Wielkiej Sali było cicho. Problem polegał na tym, że choć dziś Wielka Sala wypełniona była po brzegi uczniami, panowała w niej złowroga cisza — a wyciszone pomruki rozprzestrzeniały się po Sali niczym pożar.

Lycoris zatrzymał się, jakby rażony piorunem, podczas gdy Tom nawet nie zwolnił, zachowując się tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Przelotnie chwycił Lycorisa za łokieć, żądając, by tamten się ogarnął. Harry, zżerany ciekawością, podążył za nimi do stołu Ślizgonów i usiadł naprzeciwko Toma, na swoim standardowym miejscu zajmowanym podczas śniadań, kompletnie ignorując wściekłe spojrzenia rzucane mu co chwilę przez Mariusa.

— O co chodzi? — spytał Alphard przyciszonym głosem. Równocześnie nałożył na talerz trochę ziemniaków w mundurkach, starając się zachować pozory normalności.

W odpowiedzi wzrok Tom powędrował w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, a dokładniej na mężczyznę siedzącego po prawej stronie Dumbledore'a, swobodnie gawędzącego z profesor Merryweather.

— Wygląda na to, że profesor Dippet w końcu znalazł zastępstwo na zaklęcia.

Harry momentalnie się odprężył i nalał sobie soku dyniowego. Przez chwilę naprawdę był przekonany, że wydarzyło się coś strasznego.

Od jego przybycia do 1942 roku nie miał ani jednej lekcji zaklęć — wszystkie zajęcia były odwołane. Obiło mu się o uszy, że ucząca tego przedmiotu czarownica zniknęła zaledwie tydzień po rozpoczęciu nowego roku szkolnego. Z pewnością o to tyle zamieszania, pomyślał, upijając łyk. Najwyraźniej uczniowie z przeszłości nie byli tak przyzwyczajeni do widoku nowych twarzy przy stole nauczycielskim jak ci z jego czasów.

— Ale… — wydusił z siebie Marius i wykrzywił usta, przeszywając wzrokiem nowego nauczyciela. Jakimś cudem w jego głosie wciąż pobrzmiewało bezbrzeżne obrzydzenie. — Dlaczego _Aaron Cooper_?

Harry zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym, porażony ilością jadu w głosie Lestrange'a.

I tyle z jego hipotez.

— To ma sens — odparł Abraxas, również uważnie przyglądając się profesorowi Cooperowi. — Po tym, co stało się z poprzednią nauczycielką i biorąc pod uwagę _grozę_ szalejącą po zamku, całkiem sensowne jest to, że Dippet i zaniepokojeni rodzice chcieli mieć aurora w zamku.

— Ale dlaczego _on_? — nie ustępował Marius. — To mógł być byle jaki auror, więc dlaczego akurat _on_? — Sfrustrowany, przeczesał dłonią swoje kręcone, czarne loki. Wciąż złowrogo mrużył oczy.

— Bo jest najlepszy — wytknął trzeźwo Lycoris, zniżając głos, by nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. — Poza tym większość aurorów zdecydowanie lepiej sprawdziłaby się na pozycji nauczyciela obrony, a Cooper ma tytuł Mistrza Zaklęć; pisali o tym w zeszłym tygodniu w gazetach — dodał, widząc, że Alphard unosi pytająco brew. — Nie myśl sobie, że jestem jakimś prześladowcą, ja tylko…

— A on sobie tak po prostu siedzi i napawa tą swoją przebiegłością — ciągnął Marius, sycząc pod nosem z coraz większą wściekłością. — Głupi dra…

Urwał w pół słowa, uciszony karcącym spojrzeniem Toma. Znowu zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho, dzięki czemu Harry miał okazję zebrać myśli. Ten cały Cooper przypominał mu Moody'ego — tyle że w młodszej i mniej naruszonej wersji — a uczniowie (poza Mariusem, który wyraźnie odstawał od reszty) spoglądali na niego z uwielbieniem, tłumaczącym tę nietypową atmosferę.

— Marius.

Harry prawie podskoczył na swoim miejscu, słysząc za plecami czyjś głos. Udało mu się zamaskować zaskoczenie zerknięciem przez ramię. Jego oczom ukazała się twarz Abera Rosiera i to w dodatku niesamowicie rozwścieczona twarz Abera. Tom, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza, wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając Mariusowi wstać od stołu. Lestrange pośpiesznie zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i dołączył do kuzyna. Wkrótce obaj chłopcy, wyraźnie wzburzeni i pogrążeni w nerwowej rozmowie, opuścili Wielką Salę.

Harry zamrugał, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc, i odwrócił się w stronę reszty Ślizgonów.

— Powie mi ktoś, co się tu, do diabła, dzieje? — zapytał, uznawszy, że jeżeli nie otrzyma odpowiedzi, przy najbliżej okazji wypyta o to Yaxleya. W końcu przyjaźnił się z Aberem, więc na pewno będzie wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Lycoris i Abraxas wymienili zmieszane spojrzenia, a Alphard nagle zainteresował się swoim obiadem, starannie unikając patrzenia na Harry'ego. Tom jednak podniósł wzrok.

— Dwa lata temu — zaczął głosem jeszcze cichszym niż Lycoris przed chwilą — Donovan Rosier, kuzyn Mariusa, wpadł w niezłe kłopoty z Ministerstwem, co skończyło się dla niego wyrokiem w Azkabanie. Nie uważam, bym był odpowiednią osobą do informowania cię o szczegółach… — Harry stłumił chęć parsknięcia. Od kiedy Riddle przejmował się dochowywaniem czyichkolwiek sekretów? — …o nie będziesz musiał osobiście zapytać Mariusa. Ja jedynie mogę zdradzić ci, że to właśnie Aaron Cooper, nasz uroczy nowy nauczyciel, aresztował Donovana.

Harry szybko odwrócił głowę, by lepiej przyjrzeć się Cooperowi. W sali nadal panowała nietypowa cisza. Oczywiści siedział zbyt daleko, a jego wzrok był zbyt słaby, by mógł zobaczyć, że auror, wciąż pogrążony w konwersacji z Merrywaether, wcale nie patrzył na swoją rozmówczynię. Swoim wzrokiem Mariusa i Abera, a kiedy ci wyszli, zatrzymał je na podwójnych drzwiach, w których właśnie zniknęli.

* * *

 **Dzielnie zbetowała Snow :)**

* * *

 **T/N**

No i nastała ta wiekopomna chwila, w której zrównaliśmy się z oryginałem. Teraz wiecie już wszystko to, co ja wiem. I jeśli do tej pory nie zapałaliście do 1942 taką miłością jak ja, to już chyba nie zapałacie (nie Maro, wcale nie mam Ciebie na myśli). Ale i tak będzie mi miło, jeśli nadal będziecie to czytać (jeśli będzie co czytać, a mam nadzieję, że będzie^^) – i komentować. Na przykład anglojęzyczną wersję (wiecie, nie musicie pisać nie wiadomo jak długich elaboratów, wystarczy kilka ciepłych słów, które zmotywują Trusted do kontynuowania^^).

Korzystając z czas antenowego, chcę wam przypomnieć, że 1942 nie będzie slashem. Więc pojawiające się w tym rozdziale aluzję, są, będą i były jedynie złośliwymi dogryzkami, a nie zapowiedzią czegoś, co wydarzy się w przyszłości. ;)

Pozdrawiam (i do następnego, mam nadzieję w miarę szybkiego!).


End file.
